Adventure across the multiverse
by RagnarockSama
Summary: An ordinary young man is offered the opportunity to become more than what he is. With the power of The Gamer, he will travel differents worlds he thought were only fiction. Follow his journey across the multiverse. OC-gamer fic. Currently in Arifureta Verse
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic I make for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various anime, manga, and games.

I don't own any characters from the originals materials so any characters you recognize are not mine, they belong to their respective authors and owners.

"Speech"

_'thoughts'_

[Activate skill name or magic spell]

_[Activate skill name or magic spell in thoughts]_

*action*

**noise***

**gamer system talking**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The start of an adventure**

**DING!***

**You have slept comfortably in a bed. All HP and MP have been restored, along with any negative temporary status, effects have been removed.**

Looking at a floating blue screen right in front of his eyes was a man in his early 20s. He was a tall man with a height of around 195 cm, he had short spiky black and white hair and blue eyes. He was fit as could be seen by his naked torso that wasn't covered by the bedsheets, a swimmer type of build. It wasn't easy to get it but he was proud to have it. He had been skinny most of his life, only when he started attending college did he start working out.

That man was Yoh Ryugami, a normal guy by any standard, he was above average in looks but had never dated someone. Not that he had the time to, he was your typical overworked office worker in Tokyo. He came to the capital just after graduating from high school because he wanted to attend one of the best colleges in the country.

And today, after drinking with some of his coworkers last night, he wakes up to a blue screen.

_'Damn it's the last time I drink so much'_ he thought while shaking his head to get rid of the last bit of sleepiness.

_'So what is that thing, it oddly resembles those screen in the Sword Art Online anime.' _

As could be deduced by that comment, he loved reading manga and light novel but also watched anime.

**DING!***

**Congratulations, you were chosen as a Gamer**

_'Eh? What !? No, no, no, no, that not possible, it's just fiction right !?'_

**DING!***

**It is possible. Every world described in works of fiction has become real when they reach a certain threshold of recognition.**

_'Woah, that's a lot to take in. Well let's try, it cost nothing.'_

Raising his body to sit on his bed and thinking about seeing a menu, it popped right in front of him.

**Menu:**

**Status**

**Skill List**

**Quest**

**Inventory**

**Shop**

**Gacha**

**Achievements**

**Title List**

**Familiar**

**Status: Show your information, it's self-explanatory. **

**Skill List: Show your skill in the form of a list with a description of the skill and its level, you can apply a filter to your skill and make the list show a simplified version. **

**Quest: Show your active quest, it should be noted that not all the quests are shown there exist hidden quest that will be shown once completed. this tab also contains a quest log where you can consult a list of your completed quests. **

**Inventory: space where you can store everything that is not a living being in an unlimited space. Same object stack 100 times. **

**Shop: You can buy skills, weapons, armors, pets, pills, potions, ingredients, recipe and gacha tickets for credits. **

**Gacha: You can win every type of object from the store, some things are not included in the Gacha pools. **

**Achievements: Show a list of your most notable feats in the differents verse you travel to.**

**Title List: show a list of the titles you earned and their effects.**

**Familiar: Show a list of all the familiar contracted to you. You can access their status too, you only have to say or think [Status - Name of the familiar]**

**DING!***

**you received a quest**

**[Start your journey] - Easy - Tutorial Quest **

**Description:**

**It is time for you to start your journey but who goes on a journey unprepared? Definitely not you. **

**Learn the basics of the system.**

**Objectives:**

** \- Open the menu [O]**

** \- Choose a class [X]**

** \- Create 1 skill 0/1 [X]**

** \- Use [ID Create] to enter the zombie dungeon [X]**

** \- Use [ID Leave] to exit the zombie dungeon [X]**

**Rewards: 60 EXP - 5 Stats points - Skill Book - Travel to another random world - Class Beginner's Pack -**

**Warning: Upon completing objectives rewards will be automatically accepted.**

At that moment Yoh's brain came to a stop at the sheer weirdness of the situation he found himself in. He really became like those main characters in fanfictions, he got The Gamer power and from the look of the quest, he could travel to another world. When he came to his senses, he couldn't contain his happiness. He will be able to be like those protagonists in manga and anime, become extremely powerfull and finally live a fulfilling life and maybe also get a harem but it's just a maybe ok, don't judge him ok it's every guy's fantasy to live surrounded by beautiful girls.

Calming down he looked back to the menu in front of him. He had to understand everything since he has time. After all, the quest said he would travel to another world directly after finishing his quest. Now first thing first his status.

"Status" he said out loud as he was alone in his apartment.

**DING!***

**Status**

**Name: Ryugami Yoh**

**Age: 23**

**Lvl: 1 - EXP: 0/100 [0%]**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Race: Human**

**Class: None**

**Hp: 100/100 - Regen: 10/min**

**Mp: 100/100 - Regen: 1/min**

**Money: 0 credits**

**Stats**

**STR:10**

**END:10**

**AGI:10**

**INT:10**

**WIS:10**

**MAG:10**

**LCK:10**

**CHA:10**

**Unused stat point: 0**

**HPs: A representation of your life force and health. When HP reaches zero, you will die. After all, you die when you are killed. **

**MPs: A representation of your magic energy. Used to perform skills.**

**STR: Governs brute force. The higher your strength, the higher your physical output will be, whether be it attacks, movement or defense. **

**END: Governs physical endurance. The greater your endurance, the greater your stamina and defense will be. 1 END = 0.1 HP/min and 1 END = 10HP**

**AGI: Govern reflexes, agility coordination, speed, and accuracy. The higher it is, the higher your speed, dodge rate, and accuracy will be. **

**INT: Governs the ability to process and store information, increase your mana control and efficiency.**

**WIS: Governs sensibility, perceptiveness, willpower and the ability to make information useful. Increases your mana regeneration. 1 WIS = 0.1 MP/min**

**MAG: Goverrns magical energy. Increase mana pool, magic damage, and magic resistance. 1 MAG = 10 mana, 1% magic damage/defense.**

**LCK: Luck controls how many events will be in your favor, and governs the quality and frequency of favorable opportunities. Increase drop rates, chances for critical hits and favorability of events. Does not increase naturally unless you experience a streak of good luck.**

**CHA: Governs the perception others have of you. The higher it is, the higher your chance to convince, befriend and seduce someone will be. **

**Unused stat point: number of points you can allocate to any of your stats.**

**DING!***

**Do you want to choose a class? **

**[Y/N]**

Mentally saying yes Yoh saw a new screen appear with what he assumed to be the different category of classes.

**[Warrior] [Ranger] [Mage] [Support]**

Pondering over what to choose he thought for several minutes.

_'What type do I want to be? [Warrior] is for melee class if I had to guess, [Ranger] maybe for stealth class and ranged too. Well [Mage] is easy to understand and [Support] is maybe for healers and buffers class.' _

_'I always love playing a ranged class, being far from your target and beating the shit out of it when it can't do anything to you is, well, satisfying as f*ck. Yeah, so [Mage] it is.'_

**[Elemental Mage] [Necromancer] [Druid] [Summoner]**

_'Now, what to choose. [Elemental Mage] seems nice. Spamming lightning bolt and icicle storm would be cool. [Necromancer] might be a little bit too hard to use, after all rising the dead to fight for me is cool but if it makes the whole world my enemies it's not that nice since I'm still weak. [Druid] well, using nature and plant to bash some retards might be funny but not that much flashy. [Summoner] using monster and beast to tear apart the idiots going against me. It's nice, unleashing a dragon on a douche bag would be hilarious. Ok, I have chosen.'_

**DING!***

**You have chosen [Summoner] as your class**

**You received the skill [Summon]**

**You received the skill [Enhance summon]**

**You received the title [ Novice Summoner]**

**Each time you level up, you will gain +2 WIS, +2 INT, +4 MAG**

_' I need to know what the skills and title do. Skill'_

**Skill List**

**[Gamer's Mind] - Passive -**

**Description: Allow the user to calmly and logically think things through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological and mental status effects.**

**[Gamer's Body] - Passive -**

**Description: Grant a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last after a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, MP and heals all temporary status effects.**

**[ID Create] - Active - Lvl:1/100 EXP: 0%**

**Description: A skill to create an instant dungeon, you can bring others in only if you wish to do so yourself. **

**Current dungeon available:**

**\- Empty**

**-Zombies**

**-Next dungeon available at level 10**

**[ID Leave] - Active -**

**Description: A skill to leave the current ID created. Warning, you cannot leave while in combat, you have to be out of fight for 10 seconds or more.**

**[Summon] - Active - Lvl: 1/50 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: varies per summon - 0/10 Summons -**

**Description: You can summon a different monster or beast. Gain +2 summon slot every 5 levels of the skill. Empower base stats of every summons every 10 levels. **

**Summon available:**

**Beast: [Alligator's Sword] (10 mp/summon) - [Aurora Wing] (5 mp/summon) - [Blazewing Butterfly] (5 mp/summon) - **

**Monster: [Goblin soldier](10 mp/summon) - [Goblin archer] (5 mp/summon) - [Goblin mage] (8 mp/summon) - [Goblin thief] (4 mp/summon) - [Goblin healer] (8 mp/summon) -**

**[Enhance summon] - Active - Lvl: Max - MP cost: varies per type of enhancement**

**Description: Enhance one characteristic of your targeted summon. **

**Type of enhancement: Strength - Agility - Magic - Sturdiness – Accuracy**

_'Now the title.'_

**Title List **

**[The Gamer]: +25% EXP from enemies**

**[Novice Summoner]: Raise your maximum number of active summons by 2**

_'So it means if I equip [Novice Summoner] as my title I will be able to have 12 summon at the same time, but if I have [The Gamer] I will gain more exp. And at level 5 of the summon skill I will have my limit increased by 2 the same if I had the title. If I want to become stronger faster I should keep [The Gamer] as my active title. Now I wonder how do I compare to an average human.'_

**DING!***

**Your Stats**

**STR:10**

**END:10**

**AGI:10**

**INT:10**

**WIS:10**

**MAG:10**

**LCK:10**

**CHA:10**

**Average Human stats**

**Stats**

**STR:10**

**END:10**

**AGI:10**

**INT:10**

**WIS:10**

**MAG:0**

**LCK:5**

**CHA:5**

_'So I am superior in only magic, luck, and charisma. Well not that I expected that much difference. I should go take a shower and put in the inventory everything important before going in an Instant Dungeon.' _

Raising to his feet Yoh made his way to his window to open it. As he opened it a cool breeze blew taking with it the scent of the fresh flower from the park on the other side of the road in front of his apartment complex. Turning around Yoh was faced with the state of his small but large enough for his room. On the floor where several of his shirts and pants were thrown everywhere, one even found itself on his bookshelf where his manga and light novels collections were. Picking all the clothes on the ground, he decided to put them in his inventory, when he looks at it, he saw an icon of a shirt with a stain on it labeled [Dirty clothes].

After that, he made his way to his bathroom to take a shower and wear clean clothes that consisted of a black T-shirt with stormtroopers taking a selfie and grey cargo pants. Going to his kitchen he made several toasts for his breakfast with a cup of coffee. After eating Yoh came back to his room packing his clean clothes in his inventory, first aid kit, his collection of manga and light novels, some foods.

"Ok, I think that's all I will need. Now onto the rest of the quest." He said pulling up the quest progress.

**[Start your journey] - Easy - Tutorial Quest **

** \- Open the menu ****[O]**

** \- Choose a class**** [O]**

** \- Create 1 skill ****0/1****[X]**

** \- Use [ID Create] to enter the zombie dungeon**** [X]**

** -Use [ID Leave] to exit the zombie dungeon**** [X]**

_'Before going into the zombie dungeon, I should test my summon and see what they can do, the goblins are pretty self-explanatory but the [Beast] not so much. [ID Create] Empty.' _

Suddenly a blinding light shone forcing Yoh to shut his eyes and shield them with his hand. When the light died down and he could open his eyes, Yoh found himself in a white void, everywhere his eyes found themselves was only white, he couldn't distinguish between the floor and the walls if there wasn't any. Looking around for a bit, he focused on what he came here for, finding out what his summons are and what they can do.

"[Summon] [Alligator's Sword] [Aurora Wing] [Blazewing Butterfly]"

After uttering these words another flash of light shone near him this time, from the flash appeared a 2.50 meter tall bipedal green lizard wearing a black and red helmet. His torso was covered in a suit of the same black and red armor and he was wielding a large sword in his right hand. Next to it, there was a bird that looks like a peacock with different shades of blue on its wings, just above them was a fiery orange hornet with butterfly wings made of fire.

"Humm, the [Alligator's Sword] look really strong and it should be a melee only unit. Now onto the others 2, what can they do." mused Yoh while focusing all his attention on [Aurora Wing] when he heard.

**DING!***

**Congratulations, you gained the skill [Observe]**

**[Observe] - Active - Lvl:1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: 10**

**Description: A skill to observe objects and beings that allows the users to quickly gather information. The higher the skill level, the greater the data obtained and more information will be displayed.**

"Nice, now what can you do ?"

**Name: Alligator's Sword**

**Level: 5**

**Skill: [Cleave]**

**STR: 20**

**END: 20**

**AGI: 15**

**MAG: 0**

**Name: Aurora Wing**

**Level: 5**

**Skill: [Healing Rain]**

**STR: 5**

**END: 15**

**AGI: 10**

**MAG: 25**

**Name: Blazewing Butterfly**

**Level: 5**

**Skill: [Fire Bullet]**

**STR: 5**

**END: 10**

**AGI: 15**

**MAG: 25**

"So they are a strong melee fighter, a healer and a magical attacker. Maybe I should check the goblins? Yeah, better be safe than sorry. [Summon] [Goblin Soldier] [Goblin Archer] [Goblin Mage] [Goblin Thief] [Goblin Healer]"

On the opposite side of Yoh, another light shone, once it died down, there was a group of ugly little monsters of different colors. When he saw them Yoh couldn't help but exclaim.

"What the actual f*ck ?! It's the Minions from the Overlord game."

Exactly the goblin looked like the minions from the Overlord games series. The [Goblin Soldier] and [Goblin Archer] were the browns minions but with swords and bows, the [Goblin Mage] were the reds, [GoblinThief] were the greens and the [Goblin Healer] were the blue.

Placing his hands on his forehead, Yoh counted all the goblins, there were 10 soldiers, 5 archers, and 2 mages, thieves and healers. Using [Observe] on them to compare with his previous summon, he got something like that.

**Name: Goblin Soldier 1**

**Level: 5**

**Skill: [Basic Sword Mastery] (At least they know which side is used to kill)**

**STR: 10**

**END: 20**

**AGI: 5**

**MAG: 0**

**Name: Goblin Archer 1**

**Level: 5**

**Skill: [Basic Bow Mastery] (At least they know that the front of the arrows is where it is sharp)**

**STR: 5**

**END: 10**

**AGI: 20**

**MAG: 0**

**Name: Goblin Mage 1**

**Level: 5**

**Skill: [Fire Ball]**

**STR: 5**

**END: 5**

**AGI: 5**

**MAG: 20**

**Name: Goblin Thief 1**

**Level: 5**

**Skill: [Sneak]**

**STR: 10**

**END: 5**

**AGI: 20**

**MAG: 0**

**Name: Goblin Healer 1**

**Level: 5**

**Skill: [Lesser Heal]**

**STR: 5**

**END: 10**

**AGI: 5**

**MAG: 20**

"Well, if you look at the bright side the goblins have greater numbers while being slightly weaker than the others. But I can't stop this feeling of something that is going to go terribly wrong with them." mused Yoh to himself with a hand stroking his imaginary beard.

Looking over to the goblins, he came to the sight of 5 soldiers running after the [Aurora Wing] while the mages were starting a fire and getting ready to roast the poor bird. With a deadpanned look he asked them.

"What are you doing ?"

The goblins stopped and looked at him with their beady black eyes as if he asked a stupid question.

"Right, forgot they were really stupid but they are even more so in reality. Ok stop what you are trying to do, we will go to a dungeon where you will help me hunt zombies." He said while dismissing the [Blazewing Butterfly] and [Aurora Wing]. As the [Aurora Wing] disappears in motes of light all the goblins had a saddened expression like a child who lost his favorite candy.

"[ID Create] Zombies."

Once again being blinded by a white light that surrounded him and his summons. When he could see, he found himself in a ruined city as you see in every apocalyptic world with rows of building crumbling, cars in the middle of the roads. Looking around him to ascertain where he was and see if there were any zombies nearby, Yoh summoned another [Alligator's Sword] and another [Goblin Archer], [Goblin Mage] and [Goblin Healer]. Turning to his merry band of minions, he told them.

"Ok, the 2 [Alligator's Sword] will stay next to me to protect me if a zombie gets too close for my comfort, The thieves will have the duty of luring zombie this way so that the archers and mages and prepares to hit them. The soldiers will make sure that the zombies don't come near us in the back. The healers will heal you if you are hurt. Be careful to not pull more than 2 zombies to us ok."

**DING!***

**[Instant Dungeon for Dummies] - Easy - Tutorial Quest **

**Description:**

**Welcome to your first instant dungeon. As you can see you are in another reality, here you can be as loud as you want also cause as much destruction too. As this is your first time in a dungeon, it was automatically generated in easy mode.**

**You only have to clear this dungeon to finish this quest.**

**Objectives:**

** \- Slay 10 Zombies ****0/10****[X]**

** \- Slay the Zombies Boss ****0/1 **** [X]**

**Rewards: 200 EXP - 5 Low health potions - 5 Low mana potions -**

Nodding at his order the thieves disappeared in an alley nearby, waiting for them to come back, Yoh positioned the soldier in 2 row and letting 10 meter between them and the archers that were all lined side by side with their bows at the ready with 2 mages on either side so that they don't throw a fireball at 1 of their allies. The healers were just in front of him 2 meters behind the mages and the alligators were turning their back to the alley in case a zombie sneaked on them.

He didn't have to wait for long before the thieves came back with 5 zombies instead of the 2 he asked for. Letting an exasperated sight he ordered the archer and mages to fire. The mages raised their hand above their heads and created 2 balls of fire each, before swinging their arms downward launching the fiery ball of destruction to the group of undead but 1 of the fireball flew directly to 1 of the thieves that was looking behind him taunting a fat zombies that was drooling while being, surprisingly, the fastest on the bunch, when he looked back in front what greeted him was a mass of red hot flames that catapulted him back from where he came. The other fireballs hit their intended targets provoking an explosion that made the zombie forgets their previous targets and instead focused on the reds little annoyance.

To their credits, the explosions took out 1 zombie letting only 4 for the soldiers to block. The archers let theirs nocked arrows loose and once again 2 arrows flew past their target and found their mark on the previous thief, that was sprawled on the ground with his butt in the air, 1 on each buttocks making it yelp and spring to his feet to run even faster than before to come back to the group to get healed. The other arrows took down another 2 zombies with lucky shots to the head. The soldier had only 2 zombies to fights but half of them were laughing their ass off at the thief that got caught in the friendly fire, letting only 5 to contain the zombies, that they did by jumping on them and trying hit them with their swords. Yoh ordered the mage to once again fire fireballs to the zombies but this time only 1 each and to make sure they aim at the zombies. This time they struck the zombies to their faces effectively killing them but also making 2 soldiers catch fire at the same time since they were trying to bash in the zombie's skull with the pommels of their swords.

Finally ending this odd first battle, all the minions were celebrating by dancing, heck 1 of them was even breakdancing, when suddenly Yoh heard a hoarse scream on his left coming from behind a car. A black figure was lunging toward him, 1 of his [Alligator's Sword] moved and cut the figure in 2 halves with his blade shining red. With a dull thump, the 2 parts hit the ground, approaching it cautiously Yoh recognized the entities. It was a Hunter from Left4Dead.

"Wait does that means there is others type of zombies from L4D ?" he anxiously said. After all, he wasn't ready to fight a Tank, that thing would tear apart his summon and it's not even talking about a Witch.

**DING!***

**The others types of special zombies from games will appear but due to this being your first time in a dungeon and being a part of your tutorial quest, the dungeon has been automatically set in easy mode so the most dangerous variant you will be encountering will be at worst a Charger excluding the boss.**

**DING!***

**[Instant Dungeon for Dummies] - Easy - Tutorial Quest **

**Objectives:**

** \- Slay 10 Zombies 5/10****[X]**

** -Slay the Zombies Boss ****0/1 ****[X]**

**Hidden Objective: (Will be shown only when completed will also give additional rewards)**

** -Slay a Hunter**** [O]**

**Rewards: 200 EXP - 5 [Low Health Potion] - 5 [Low Mana Potion] – 5000 Credits**

**Additional Rewards: Summon undead card [Hunter] - **

**Advice: There may be other hidden objectives.**

**DING!***

**Congratulation, you won a fight! **

**You gained 200 EXP!**

**You obtained [Rotten Flesh] x6 – [Hunter's Nail] x1**

**You have leveled up!**

**Name: Yoh Ryugami**

**Age: 23**

**Lvl: 2 - EXP: 100/120 [83%]**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Race: Human**

**Class: Novice Summoner - Lvl: 3/15 [24%]**

**Hp: 100/100 - Regen: 10/min**

**Mp: 140/140 - Regen: 1.2/min**

**Money: 0 credits**

**Stats**

**STR:10**

**END:10**

**AGI:10**

**INT:12**

**WIS:12**

**MAG:14**

**LCK:10**

**CHA:10**

**Unused stat point: 3**

_'Wow, that's a lot EXP for 5 zombies and 1 Hunter.' _Though Yoh while thinking if he should keep his unused points or keep them for later.

**DING!***

**Each zombie was worth 20 EXP each and the Hunter was worth 60 EXP **

**So 20x5 + 60 = 160 EXP**

**Thanks to the [The Gamer] title you earned an additional 40 EXP**

"Oh, that makes sense, but how did my class go up in levels ?"

**Each time you summon something or 1 of your summon obey one of your orders, kill or injures an enemy your class gains EXP the same with your [Summon] skill.**

"Ok, hey listen a second here you all. We will continue like that for a while longer, you will still pull 1 group of zombies at a time, also be really careful when you come near our positions. And you will only use 1 fireball every time you can while being really careful not to send it to your allies." He said pointing to the thieves and more especially to the one rubbing his butt where one of the healers was applying a [Lesser Heal], then to the mages that were jumping on top of a car with scorched marks here and there, most probably their handiwork.

Everybody nodded, and they slowly made their way down the street with the thieves going first to search for a small group of zombies and special ones too.

After several hours of killing zombies, they had decimated 80 zombies, 1 Jockey, 2 Boomer, 1 Spitter, 2 Smoker and 1 Charger. It was rather, easy fighting after the first group of zombies they quickly encountered 3 other groups of zombies but afterward, they had to search a little more. They found or rather were found by a Jockey that jumped on 1 of the soldier which was near an open manhole making it fall and die, it was brought down after repeating the same thing 4 more times, making Yoh 5 soldiers short. After some time new soldiers were spawned, 5 minutes later it was the turn of the healers to get targeted, this time by 2 Smokers that were on the 5th floors of a building just above them, the mages and archers were rather effective in dispatching the 2 undead but the 2 healers were pulled to the 3rd floors of a partially collapsed building, so when they were freed from their captors, they plummeted to their death. Yoh had to summon a new group of healers.

Later, when they were taking a break of searching for more undead, they were ambushed by a Spitter that luckily this time targeted the thieves spitting a zone of 3 meters around them, but the thieves didn't even show signs of discomfort, Yoh would even swear they were enjoying it. Entering the first floor of a mall Yoh ordered his soldiers to attack every zombie that was alone or by 2. When the soldiers saw 2 zombies alone with their backs turned to them, they faithfully obey the orders of their master and rushed to the 2 big fat ball of putrid flesh but they weren't very lucky, because the 2 they charged against were 2 Boomer. And as good Boomers do when they spot someone, they explode killing 4 soldiers and covering the 6 others in their fluid that attracted every zombie in the mall, 50 zombies was rushing to the poor soldiers, that when they saw the vigor at which the undead ran towards them, thrown their sword on the grounds and started to hug each other while shaking.

Yoh never thought the minions could mourn their deceased, but he was proven wrong when after having the 2 [Alligator's Sword] clean all the zombies, he saw all the other goblin look toward the ground in front of an arm with a solemn face. Too bad it was the arm of one of the cashiers. After summoning once again a group of soldiers, the thieves told him, well more like gestured, that they found something. After following them to the back of the mall, he found himself in front of a chest, using [Observe] on it he saw.

**DING!* **

**It's a normal chest, don't worry at least this one won't bite.**

After opening it, he found 5 [Low Health Potion], 5 [Low Mana Potion] and 1 card. After placing the potions in his inventory, he used [Observe] on the card.

**[Summon Card – Cobalt Eagle]**

**Item – Rare  
**

**Description: Add the [Beast] [Cobalt Eagle] to your available summon.**

_'Oh, it's the first time I heard about that, I know that I could gain new [Undead Summon Card] for each special zombies I kill but I never thought I could also get new beast this way.'_

Summoning 2 [Cobalt Eagle] to see what they can do. The [Cobalt Eagle] was a bird the size of a normal eagle with brown feathers on all its body and white feather on its neck and face and a crest of orange feathers on its head. Around its neck, it had a dark grey necklace with 3 blue stones lined side by side with the biggest in the middle. On each of its wings, it also had a round stone.

**Name: Cobalt Eagle**

**Level: 5**

**Skill: [Gale Blade]**

**STR: 5**

**END: 5**

**AGI: 30**

**MAG: 15**

"So it can be used to scout from the air and also magical aerial support. Not bad." Concluded Yoh after seeing the stats of his new summon.

With the new addition of the eagles, they easily found 10 other zombies, that were slaughtered. On their way to find the last group of undead they came across a Charger, it was hidden under a partially destroyed church, when it engaged the [Goblin Soldier], it grabbed 1 and trampled 3 other but being alone simplified things for Yoh's minions as they didn't have to split their attention on another foe.

Taking a break Yoh pulled the quest he got in this dungeon.

**Objectives:**

** \- Slay 10 Zombies**** 80/10**** [O]**

** \- Slay the Zombies Boss 0/1 ****[X]**

**Hidden Objective:**

** \- Slay a Hunter**** [O]**

** \- Slay a Jockey****[O]**

** \- Slay a Smoker**** [O]**

** \- Slay a Boomer ****[O]**

** \- Slay a Spitter ****[O]**

** \- Slay a Charger ****[O]**

** \- Slay at least 1 of each special zombies ****[O]**

**Rewards: 200 EXP - 5 [Low Health Potion] - 5 [Low Mana Potion] – 5000 Credits**

**Additional Rewards: Summon undead card [Hunter] - Summon undead card [Jockey] - Summon undead card [Smoker] - Summon undead card [Boomer] - Summon undead card [Spitter] - Summon undead card [Charger] – 1000 EXP – 10000 Credits – 10 Super Gacha Tickets**

_' I didn't think I would gain so much from such an easy quest. Let's see how much my status changed. Status.'_

**Name: Yoh Ryugami**

**Age: 23**

**Lvl: 14 - EXP: 220/360 [61%]**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Race: Human**

**Class: Novice Summoner - Lvl: 14/15 [95%]**

**Hp: 100/100 - Regen: 10/min**

**Mp: 580/580 - Regen: 3.4/min**

**Money: 0 credits**

**Stats**

**STR:10**

**END:10**

**AGI:10**

**INT:34**

**WIS:34**

**MAG:58**

**LCK:10**

**CHA:10**

**Unused stat point: 39**

_' Maybe I should put some point in END, after all my Hp are quite low maybe if I add 10 points I would be good.'_

**Name: Yoh Ryugami**

**Age: 23**

**Lvl: 14 - EXP: 220/360 [61%]**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Race: Human**

**Class: Novice Summoner - Lvl: 14/15 [89%]**

**Hp: 200/200 - Regen: 2/min**

**Mp: 580/580 - Regen: 3.4/min**

**Money: 0 credits**

**Stats**

**STR:10**

**END:20**

**AGI:10**

**INT:34**

**WIS:34**

**MAG:58**

**LCK:10**

**CHA:10**

**Unused stat point: 29**

_'That's better, now let's see my skills.'_

**[Observe] - Active - Lvl:6/100 - EXP: 37% - MP cost: 10**

**[ID Create] - Active - Lvl:1/100 EXP: 84%**

**Current dungeon available:**

**-Empty**

**-Zombies**

**-Next dungeon available at level 10**

**[Summon] - Active - Lvl: 15/50 - EXP: 39% - MP cost: varies per summon - 12/16 Summons -**

**Summon available:**

**Beast: [Alligator's sword] (10 mp/summon) - [Aurora Wing] (5 mp/summon) - [Blazewing Butterfly] (5 mp/summon) - [Coblat Eagle] (5 mp/summon)**

**Monster: [Goblin soldier] (10 mp/summon) - [Goblin archer] (5 mp/summon) - [Goblin mage] (8 mp/summon) - [Goblin thief] (4 mp/summon) - [Goblin healer] (8 mp/summon)**

_'Well, that is what I call a good farming session. But I wonder if I will have other types of summons in the future.'_

**DING!***

**You can unlock new types of summons by finding a card of the type, buying it from the store or thanks to other classes. For example, the next tier of the [Summoner] class will give you access to the [Sea Beast] and [Dinosaur] type summon. Also, some cards are parts of a set, by completing the set you will gain a bonus.**

"Oh, it's nice. Now, I will summon more [Alligator's Sword] just to be on the safe side. Let's go we have more zombies to farm!" said a motivated Yoh to get more type of summon.

**DING!***

**There aren't any more zombies other than the boss.**

He almost tripped on nothing. Giving a deadpanned glare at the floating panel, he resumed his search of the boss in a less motivated mood. After walking for 1 more hour, Yoh came across a park, it would have been a normal park if there weren't several corpses hanged on the tree's branch, suddenly the air becomes colder, the smell of decomposing flesh and blood was thick in the air, with the night coming and covering the world in a veil of ink-black darkness only made more creepy by the flickering light of the park's lampost. Coming from the darkness deeper in the park footsteps resonated, something was coming, a merry but nonetheless creepy tune sounding in the wind when the thing finally reached the light and Yoh could discern what it was, he was surprised, just in front of him was a person? He couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman, it was wearing worn-out dark grey jeans, a black vest, and a light grey hoodie. The hood was raised on his face, Yoh couldn't see its hairs nor could he see its face because it was wearing a dirty white mask with black cartoon eyes and mouth stained with blood on the right side and a knife dripping with fresh blood on the floor. Yoh tensed when he recognized what it was. It was The Legion from Dead By Daylight. He was going to order all his summon to blast the sh*t out of this thing when he heard it say.

"There's no getting out of this now. We're too good at it."

After having said that, the Boss charged directly in the soldiers, that were quickly getting slaughtered like cattle. Yoh summoned 2 other [Goblins Soldier] sent them with 2 of his [Alligator's Sword] to try and deal with the clearly bloodthirsty undead while casting an [Observe] on it to try and get more information.

**Name: The Legion**

**Hp: 600**

**Level: 15**

**Skill: [Feral Frenzy]**

**STR: 80**

**END: 60**

**AGI: 70**

Seeing the status of his enemy Yoh decided to use all his enhancement he could. Using [Enhancement Sturdiness] on the soldiers, [Enhancement Accuracy] on the archers and mage plus [Enhancement Magic] on the latter and [Enhancement Strengh] and [Enhancement Agility] on the alligators they managed to cope better with the boss, that was until its skill triggered.

The Legion under [Feral Frenzy] was covered in a red hue flickering like smoke, its speed almost doubled, tearing apart soldiers like a hot knife through butter, it continued like this until there were only 5 soldiers alive, as Legion was swinging his knife to behead another minion, 1 of the [Alligator's Sword] parried the knife, just after that the undead lost his enhancement becoming largely easier for the minions to contains. It didn't have the chance to once again trigger its skill until the end, but before that, Yoh having relaxed from the fact he had already won, approached closer giving the rabid undead a chance to jump on him and strike with its knife. Yoh felt the knife sink in his flesh, at first he didn't feel anything but not long after a burning and excruciating pain flared from his guts where the weapon was lodged making his Hp drop to almost 50. his 2 bodyguards reacted swiftly by loping the undead head before it could try and pull his knife to once again strike Yoh.

Getting to his feet, He looked toward his wound to find it already closing, being only a thin line that soon disappeared completely.

**DING!***

**Congratulation, you gained the skill [Physical Damage Resistance (minor)]**

"Sh*t, I shouldn't have let my guard down. Note to myself always be sure that the enemies are really dead before approaching them."

**DING!* **

**Congratulation, you won a fight! **

**You gained 140 EXP! + 35 EXP bonus**

**You obtained [Legion's Mask] – [Crystal Beast card set] – 5000 Credits**

**You have leveled up! **

**Name: Yoh Ryugami**

**Age: 23**

**Lvl: 14 - EXP: 35/380 [9%]**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Race: Human**

**Class: Novice Summoner - Lvl: 15/15 [100%]**

**Hp: 200/200 - Regen: 2/min**

**Mp: 620/620 - Regen: 3.6/min**

**Money: 0 credits**

**Stats**

**STR:10**

**END:20**

**AGI:10**

**INT:36**

**WIS:36**

**MAG:62**

**LCK:10**

**CHA:10**

**Unused stat point: 29 **

**You can change your class or upgrade it to the next tier.**

**What do you want to do? **

**[Chose new Class]**

**[Upgrade current class]**

**Warning: Some classes will need you to complete [Upgrade Quest] to gain access to the next tier.**

"What will happen to my current class if I choose a new one?"

**Your current class will always stay like it is now, it will only be unable to level up, you can always upgrade it when your new class reaches its threshold. **

"I will take a new class then. I will choose [Elemental Mage]."

**DING!***

**You have chosen [Elemental Mage] as your class**

**You received the skill [All Elements Affinity]**

**You received the skill [All Elements Resistances (minor)]**

**You received the title [Novice Mage]**

**Each time you level up, you will gain +2 WIS, +2 INT, +2 MAG**

Yoh looked at his completed quest with a smile.

**[Instant Dungeon for Dummies] - Easy - Tutorial Quest - Complete**

**Objectives:**

** \- Slay 10 Zombies**** 80/10** ** [O]**

** \- Slay the Zombies Boss****1/1** ** [0]**

**Hidden Objective:**

** \- Slay a Hunter ****[O]**

** \- Slay a Jockey ****[O]**

** \- Slay a Smoker ****[O]**

** \- Slay a Boomer**** [O]**

** \- Slay a Spitter ****[O]**

** \- Slay a Charger ****[O]**

** \- Slay at least 1 of each special zombies ****[O]**

**Rewards: 200 EXP - 5 [Low Health Potion] - 5 [Low Mana Potion] – 5000 Credits**

**Additional Rewards: Summon undead card [Hunter] - Summon undead card [Jockey] - Summon undead card [Smoker] - Summon undead card [Boomer] - Summon undead card [Spitter] - Summon undead card [Charger] – 1000 EXP – 10000 Credits – 10 Super Gacha Tickets**

**You have leveled up!**

**Name: Yoh Ryugami**

**Age: 23**

**Lvl: 17 - EXP: 35/440 [8%]**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Race: Human**

**Class: Novice Mage - Lvl: 0/15 [0%]**

**Hp: 200/200 - Regen: 2/min**

**Mp: 680/680 - Regen: 4.2/min**

**Money: 15000 credits**

**Stats**

**STR:10**

**END:20**

**AGI:10**

**INT:48**

**WIS:42**

**MAG:68**

**LCK:10**

**CHA:10**

**Unused stat point: 38 **

**Do you wish to use your Gacha Ticket(s)? **

**[Y/N]**

Mentally saying yes, Yoh found another screen before him. It was a screen with 2 options the normal gacha or the super gacha, next to each choice was a number, 0 for the normal gacha and 10 for the super one.

**This is the probability to get a certain tier by type of gacha as well as their color**

**Light Color – Grade - % for normal gacha – super gacha**

**Grey – Very Common – 15% – 0%**

**White – Common – 40% – 0% **

**Green – Uncommon – 30% – 5%**

**Blue – Rare – 35% – 50%**

**Silver – Super Rare – 0% – 40%**

**Gold – Ultra Rare – 0% – 20 %**

**Orange – Legendary – 0% – 5%**

Dismissing the new screen, Yoh selected the Super Gacha option. After pressing the button, a big wheel appeared, inside were differents icons of a dog, a book, a sword, an armor, a flexing arm, and a purse. They were the colors of each grade. Before the wheel could spin, Yoh saw a new screen flash in front of him.

**You choose to draw 10 times.**

**You will be guaranteed an Ultra Rare grade reward. **

**Good Luck in your draw.**

Once the screen was closed, the wheel started spinning very fast, after 20 seconds a button written STOP was available, Yoh pressed it and the wheel started slowing down until it was slowly moving toward 3 icons, 1 was a green armor, another 1 was a gold book and the final 1 between the other 2 was also a book but it was blue. Finally, The wheel's arrow stopped on the blue book, the icon flashed and zoomed showing a spellbook called Vinctus Aquarius.

The process repeated itself for 9 other times, letting Yoh draw another Rare spell book, 2 Super Rare spell book, 1 Super Rare skill book, 1 Uncommon skill book, 1 Ultra Rare familiar, 1 silver flexing arm that corresponded to +20 stat point in 1 field, 1 Ultra Rare weapon and Legendary item. Once everything was finished the result presented themselves on another screen.

**Congratulations, you won:**

**\- Spellbook: Vinctus Aquarius (Water Binder) - Rare **

**Description: A capture spell that creates a pillar of water around the target. While it is not an offensive magic, the oxygen concentration within the pillar is entirely dependent on the user, any targets caught in the spell can be asphyxiated. **

**\- Spell book: Undans Paries Aquarius (Water Current Barrier) - Rare**

**Description: A spell that creates a defensive shield of raging water that surrounds the user. **

**\- Spellbook: Nebula Hypnotica (Mists of Sleep) - Super Rare **

**Description: A spell that creates a mist capable of making all opponents caught inside to fall asleep. **

**\- Spellbook: Magna Cataracta (Great Waterfall) - Super Rare **

**Description: A spell that summons a large pillar of water. Due to the height, it is called forth from and its large mass and potential energy, it can be very destructive. **

**\- Skill book: Instant movement (Shundo) - Super Rare**

**Description: A movement technique that allows the user to cross a limited distance in a burst of extreme speed (enough to appear almost instantaneously at the destination). However the movement itself can be intercepted, and the exit point calculated; once began, the technique cannot be stopped. It must also be performed on some sort of foothold or surface. **

**\- Breath of Water style - Uncommon**

**Description: Swordsmanship style derived from the Breath of the Sun. It is the most common style used by Demon Slayer due to being the easiest to learn for a beginner. Consist of 11 kata. **

**\- Blackfrost Cryophoenix - Ultra Rare**

**Description: A benevolent winged spirit, that was corrupted by humans' greed. Because of its twisted nature, it strayed from its former task of guiding and protecting tribes from the harsh north, instead, triggering blizzard of tainted ice destroying everything it once protected. **

**\- +20 stats points to CHA - Super Rare**

**-Kurikara - Ultra Rare**

** Description: A Demon Sword that was originally held by the Myōō Dharani sect. It was used by the founder to fight the Impure King a powerful demon.**

**\- Enkidu, Chains of Heaven - Legendary.**

** Description: A chain named after his greatest friend, it is the most trusted and greatest secret noble phantasm of Gilgamesh, the king of heroes. Made to bind Gods, it is one of the few weapons that holds the concept of **_**'Reigning over the gods'**_**.The strength and durability of the chain grows stronger with the target having higher Divinity, but is no more than a tough chain to a target without Divinity.**

**Do you wish to learn all spells/skills? **

**[Y/N]**

Pressing Yes, Yoh felt a flood of information inscribing themselves in his mind, after 5 minutes the flow of new knowledge stopped, leaving Yoh with a mild headache. Going over his gain from the gacha, Yoh was pleased with his luck. He had obtained 4 water spells with time he could adapt them to other elements he was sure. A movement skill that would allow him to create distance from enemies that come too close to him. An Item that can restrict anybody even if he doesn't face Gods that often. A swordsmanship skill, even if it was the lowest grade of what he obtained today, with a strong katana to practice it. And finally the Cryophoenix, his first familiar. Going to the familiar list, here it was listed with the image of an egg. Pressing the name the egg materialized in the air, barely catching it before it fell to the ground.

When the egg made contact with the palms of Yoh's hands a crack appeared on the shell, soon more and more crack spread on the surface. After 2 minutes a little head managed to get out letting a surprisingly loud screech as if letting the world know that it was born. Once all the pieces from its shell had fallen, what was revealed was a bird the size of a chicken, made of purplish ice with an armor made of jet black ice covering its wing's edges, its torso with a crystal blue pieces of ice in the middle and its whole head seemed made of this black ice with a horn made of the same crystal blue ice (It's Blackfrost Anivia if you want a more precise look), it turned its eyes toward Yoh as if it knew it was his master and waiting for him to give it a name.

"Humm, you are cute for a twisted spirit, I know, I will call you Glacies, it's ice in Latin not really original but it's better than nothing." saying this Yoh saw Glacies status as it made a happy chirp.

**Name: Glacies**

**Species: Blackfrost Cryophoenix **

**Sex: Male**

**Age: Infant**

**Skill: [Lesser Ice Manipulation]**

**Note: It is still a baby, let it grow and become an adult, it will be able to carry you and trigger blizzards of incredible might. **

After playing with his familiar and testing his new skill and items for a bit Yoh discovered if he uses mana with the [Breath of Water] it gave the kata the same appearance than in the anime with water flowing where the blade passed, he still could use the style without mana but it wasn't as flashy. Being content with everything  
he gained, Yoh recalled all his summon so that they weren't out in the open but he wouldn't have to resummon them if he needed them.

Saying "[ID Leave]" he found himself back to his room but the sun was sinking behind the horizon, painting the world in shade of orange, blue and purple.

**DING!***

**Congratulation!**

**You have completed a quest.**

**[Start your journey] - Easy - Tutorial Quest **

**Description:**

**It is time for you to start your journey but who goes on a journey unprepared? Definitely not you. **

**Learn the basics of the system.**

**Objectives:**

** \- Open the menu [O]**

** \- Choose a class [O]**

** \- Create 1 skill 2/1** **[O]**

** \- Use [ID Create] to enter the zombie dungeon [O]**

** \- Use [ID Leave] to exit the zombie dungeon [O]**

**Rewards: 60 EXP - 5 Stats points - Skill Book - Travel to another random world - Class Beginner's Pack -**

**Initiating transfer procedure ...**

**Please wait ...**

**Preparation complete …**

**Transfer started.**

**Have fun in your adventure Gamer.**

After the last line, Yoh blacked out. His body was surrounded by a rainbow colored light, that acted as a shield. After several minutes Yoh was gone from his room and everybody on Earth forgot about him as if he never existed in the first place.

When he came back to his sense Yoh was greeted by another screen.

**Welcome to the [Arifureta Verse]**

* * *

**Character Status**

**Name: **Yoh Ryugami

**Age: **17 (23)

**Lvl: **17 **\- EXP: **60/440 [13%]

**Title: **The Gamer

**Race: **Human

**Class: **Novice Mage** \- Lvl: **0/15 [0%]

**Hp: **250/250** \- Regen: **2.5/min

**Mp: **730/730** \- Regen: **4.7/min

**Money: **15000 credits

**Stats**

**STR:**15

**END:**25

**AGI:**15

**INT:**53

**WIS:**47

**MAG:**73

**LCK:**15

**CHA:**35

**Unused stat point: **38

**Character Skill**

_**[Observe]**_ \- Active - Lvl:6/100 - EXP: 40% - MP cost: 10

_**[ID Create]**_ \- Active - Lvl:1/100 EXP: 84%

Current dungeon available:

\- Empty

\- Zombies

\- Next dungeon available at level 10

_**[ID Leave]**_ \- Active - Lvl:MAX -

_**[Summon] **_\- Active - Lvl: 19/50 - EXP: 47% - MP cost: varies per summon - 0/16 Summons -

Summon available:

**Beast:**

Tier 1: [Alligator's sword] (10 mp/summon) - [Aurora Wing] (5 mp/summon) - [Blazewing Butterfly] (5 mp/summon) - [Coblat Eagle] (5 mp/summon) - [Ruby Carbuncle] (5 mp/summon) *new* - [Emerald Tortoise] (10 mp/summon) *new* -

Tier 2: [Amber Mammoth] (30 mp/summon) *new* - [Sapphire Pegasus] (20 mp/summon) *new* - [Topaz Tiger] (20 mp/summon) *new* - [Amethyst Cat] (15 mp/summon) *new* -

**Monster:**

Tier 1: [Goblin soldier](10 mp/summon) - [Goblin archer] (5 mp/summon) - [Goblin mage] (8 mp/summon) - [Goblin thief] (4 mp/summon) - [Goblin healer] (8 mp/summon) -

_**[Enhance summon]**_ \- Active - Lvl: Max - MP cost: varies per type of enhancement

Type of enhancement: Strenght - Agility - Magic - Sturdiness - Accuracy

_**[Physical Damage Resistance (minor)]**_ \- Passive - Lvl: 1/50 - EXP: 0%

Description: Reduce the physical damage you gain 0.5% physical damage reduction per level of this skill

_**[All Elements Affinity]**_ \- Passive -

Description: You have affinities to all elements even the more powerful or rarer ones and composites. (Affinity: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Light, Darkness, Plasma, Ice, Lightning, Metal, Holy, Shadow)

_**[All Elements Resistances (minor)]**_ \- Passive - Lvl: 1/25 - EXP: 0%

Description: You receive less damage by elementals attacks. You gain 1% elemental damage reduction per level of this skill.

_**[Vinctus Aquarius] [Water Binder]**_ \- Active - Lvl: Max - Mp cost: 50 + 10/meter

Description: Create a 2 meter large pillar of water around a target. The user can manipulate the amount of oxygen concentration inside the pillar.

_**[Undans Paries Aquarius] [Water Current Barrier]**_ \- Active - Lvl: Max - Mp cost: 80 + 10/sec

Description: Create a defensive shield of water that surrounds the user.

_**[Nebula Hypnotica] [Mist of Sleep]**_ \- Active - Lvl: Max - Mp cost: 100 + 20/sec

Description: Create a white mist up to 500 meters in radius from the user or a specific spot that make fall all that find themselves inside ( the caster is not affected).

_**[Magna Cartaracta] [Great Waterfall]**_ \- Active - Lvl: Max - Mp cost: 50

Description: Summon a large amount of water that the user can make fall from any height and take the shape of a pillar.

_**[Instant Movement]**_ \- Active - Lvl:1/100 - EXP: 0%

Description: A movement technique that allows the user to cross a limited distance in a burst of extreme speed, once began the technique cannot be stopped. It must also be performed on some sort of foothold or surface.

\- At level 1, allow the user to go up to 11 meters from their starting point. Grow 1 meter each level of the skill.

\- At level 25, allow the user to execute the skill faster and double the distance the user can cross in 1 use

\- At level 50, allow the user to use only one foot to execute the skill.

\- At level 100, give access to the variant skill _**[Void Instant Movement]**_.

_**[Breath of Water]**_ \- Passive - Mastery: 5%

Description: A swordsmanship style derived from a more powerful style. Use a particular breathing technique to reinforce the user, allowing him to display a greater amount of strength to perform the 11 kata.

\- 1st Kata: Water Surface Slash

\- 2nd Kata: Water Wheel

\- 3rd Kata: Dance of the Rapid Current

\- 4th Kata: Striking Tide

\- 5th Kata: The Merciful Rain of a Dry Day

\- 6th Kata: Twisting Whirlpool

\- 7th Kata: Piercing Rain Drop

\- 8th Kata: Waterfall Jar

\- 9th Kata: Water Splash

\- 10th Kata: The Dragon of Change

\- 11th Kata: Lull (can only be learned once every other kata has been mastered)

* * *

Author's note:

Hello everyone, I don't know what to really say apart from that this fanfic is going to be a long one, hmm maybe, if I don't drop it before, but I have a lot of idea for this fic so suggestion on which verse to visit or which character to add to the MC group won't really be taken in account, I already decided which universe my OC will visit.

Also, this fic will have a harem for the MC, I will try to not make it look like he collect harem member like you catch pokemon, but the harem I have planned is, well, huge so I will try to develop each of the relationships but don't expect lemon at least at first, I am new and I am not confident to write them, but maybe once I have more experience I will.

Leave a review if you see a point where I can improve or ask questions on a choice I made for the characters.

Some of the verse I plan my OC to visit:

-Fairy Tail

-Undefeated Bahamut

-Hundred

-Highschool DxD


	2. Chapter 2

Answer to reviewers, statements or questions

**tetsjinvinalay:** Happy that you are. Here it is.

**Guest: **Thank you.

**JakeWJElliott2:** Thank you. BNHA won't be one of the verse visited sorry if it is why you came here. Well, I hope to make some people discover new novels and anime Undefeated Bahamut has the two, and I also hope to make it interesting.

**Westrannor:** Yes I agree with you, good summoner are rare. Some verse will be more detailed than other since some of them will be just some way for my MC to gain certain types of power logically rather than just being like "Oh here look take that bloodline and then you will be the number 1 across the multiverse." but some other will be more like a second home to the MC. The big portions of the status screen were just in the first chapter and I will just put a complete status screen with all the new skills or those that he made a progress in. As for EPIC, I read it too, well not since a while (chapter 1083) but meh (shrug) because Vahn was really the same each and every time, and yes it is decent I will try to read more of the lemon scene to see what I can do. AndI'm thankful for your noisy suggestions :D. Hope you will enjoy it.

**Homehumidifier:** I hope too but knowing myself, it is either I drop it after a while or I will keep doing it until the end.

**Raidentensho:** Thank you, I forgot about amethyst cat, I corrected it and Rainbow dragon will also be included, it isn't available for now since the [Dragon] category is only available at the 3rd tier but since he has it unlocked, he will be able to summon it once his summoner class is on its 2nd tier.

**Leo Saruca: **I hope you will enjoy my fic, and I can say after looking up your 2 suggestions, that they will definitely be in his summon roster.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, this is purely fanfic I make for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various anime, manga, and games.

I don't own any characters from the originals materials so any characters you recognize are not mine, they belong to their respective authors and owners.

"Speech"

_'thoughts'_

[Activate skill name or magic spell]

_[Activate skill name or magic spell in thoughts]_

*action*

**noise***

**gamer system talking**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Tortus here I come.

**Welcome to the [Arifureta Verse]**

Regaining consciousness to this message Yoh, looked around him and saw he was in a room similar to the one in his previous world but he wasn't in an apartment anymore but a 2 story house.

**DING!***

**You received a quest**

**[Part of the story]- Easy - Story quest**

**Description: You just arrived in your first verse, it would be a waste to not be a part of the plot, right? So go there and make sure you are part of what has to happen.**

**Objective: **

** \- Become a part of Nagumo Hajime's class [X]**

** \- Get transported to Tortus with the rest of your class [X]**

**Optional Objective:**

** \- Become friends with Hajime. [X]**

**Rewards: 200 EXP - [Apostle of God] title - 4 title slot - 1 class slot**

**Additional Rewards: A friend - [Transmute] skill**

**Warning: The quest will be automatically finished upon completion of the main objectives even if the optional ones weren't completed.**

Upon reading the quest Yoh contemplated how he will make sure he gets enrolled in high school again. And then he realized something, his body, it didn't feel sore or anything, Yoh felt like he was when he was younger. Wanting to see if anything changed with his body, he searched for a bathroom, which he soon found, it was just at the end of the hallway near a guest room.

When he could see his face, he was surprised he looked like he was when he was 17. Looking down, he saw that he wasn't back to his skinny self, and heaved a sigh of relief, never ever did he want to go back to looking like a skeleton. Confirming with his status that he was indeed now 17 again, Yoh made way to explore his new house. Making his way to the first floor and arriving in the living room, Yoh saw some documents on the table, they were the document he needed to transfer in the school. Seeing as it was early in the morning, he decided to take the document to the school to finalize his transfer.

Opening the door, with the key hanged nearby, Yoh was greeted by a nice and calm neighborhood. At the same time as he opened his door, at the house right across the door also opened to let out a teen, approximately the same age as Yoh. The teen was a boy with black hair and brown eyes, he has a kind face, all in all, he seemed like the guys that wouldn't harm a fly, he is Nagumo Hajime, the protagonist of this verse. He was wearing a blue vest with white highlights, a white shirt, and grey pants.

"Hey, you go to the local school? I need to go there to give some document and I don't really know the way. Can you help me, please ?" asked Yoh after getting Hajime's attention.

"By the way, I'm Yoh, Ryugami Yoh, I just moved here."

"Hello, yeah I can help you. I'm Nagumo Hajime, nice to meet you." replied Hajime while bowing his head a little.

"Nice to meet you too, Nagumo-san. You are a lifesaver. If I didn't meet you I would have to roam around to find the school."

"No problem."

While making their way toward school, they talked with each other, becoming closer to each other over their common love for anime. They quickly arrived at school, where they separated with Hajime going to his classroom and Yoh going to the principal office to drop his documents but not before promising to spend more time to talk again with each other.

Arriving in front of the office, he knocked on the door where the voice of an older man answered. Upon entering inside Yoh saw a middle-aged man with short grey hair due to age in a dark brown business suit at an oak desk signing some paperwork.

"Ah, good morning, you must be the young lad that wants to transfer. Come in, come in." said the man with a friendly smile.

"Good morning sir. Yes that would be me, I just came to give the last papers." replied Yoh, showing the papers in his hand.

"Good, you are diligent, bringing your paperwork as soon as you could. I talked with your old principal and he too said you were a nice and diligent boy." added the principal taking the documents and going over them quickly.

"Everything seems in order if you could wait a bit, I will call someone to deliver the uniform for you to start Monday as we are Thursday today, I don't see the need to make you join a class tomorrow."

"Thank you sir." said Yoh as he bowed his head a little to show his respect to the older man who had a smile at his politeness. 'But he talked to "my" previous principal? I don't know what he was told. Thank God, I played it the polite and respectful way. I wonder what is my backstory in this world.' added Yoh in his thought.

**DING!***

**Your backstory is that you are an average and respectful student that just lost his parents to a car accident and wanted to get away from where you lived before because of the painful memories, so with your inheritance you brought a house and came here.**

'Hmm, a convenient story if not cliché but I can work with that.'

After talking some more with the principal, Yoh took his uniform and got out of the school. While coming back from the school, Yoh passed by a convenience store and brought something for his breakfast. As he had time to go back to his house he decided to tour a little bit of the city. After 3 hours of randomly roaming, Yoh arrived at the market place not far from his home, he brought some ingredients to make some lunch and came back finally home.

When he had finished eating and washing his dish, Yoh made to finish his exploration of the first floor where he came across a training room, a study, 2 bedrooms and a bathroom bigger than the 1 on the second floor.

When he found the training room, Yoh had a question he asked the Gamer system.

'How do I gain more stats? Can I gain more by training or just by the bonus stats point I gain each level up ?'

**DING!***

**You can increase your stats by several means.**

**Strength by training with weights.**

**Endurance by surpassing your limits.**

**Agility by running, doing several exercises with your 2 hands at the same time.**

**Intelligence by studying, or reading.**

**Wisdom by comprehending what you learned.**

'Ok, I don't need to train My INT or WIS, so I should maybe try to increase my END, having only 200 Hp make me a little be on edge because I don't know how much I could lose in a fight more so when we will be in Tortus.'

And so Yoh started several hours of training where he pushed the limits of his new body. He discovered several perks of having [Gamer's Body], he needed less time to rest to go again in his training, if his muscles became sore, they stop hurting after 5 minutes. When he stopped he saw it was already dusk, as he stopped a screen gave him good news.

**DING!***

**Thanks to a repeated effort you gained benefits.**

**For training with weights for 3 hours + 5 STR**

**For surpassing your limits several times + 15 END**

**For running for 2 hours + 5 AGI**

**Name: Yoh Ryugami**

**Age: 17 (23)**

**Hp: 400/400 - Regen: 4/min**

**Mp: 730/730 - Regen: 4.7/min**

**Stats**

**STR:20**

**END:40**

**AGI:20**

It's with a smile that Yoh cleaned his equipment and made his way to his bathroom while throwing his training clothes in the washing machine and humming a happy tune. Once he was refreshed by a good shower, he decided to make dinner before settling in front of the Tv and going over the rewards of his tutorial quest.

Taking out the skill book, Yoh saw it was called [Over Limit] and it was a skill for his summoner class.

**DING!***

**Would you like to learn the skill [Over Limit]?**

**[Y/N]**

Selecting yes, Yoh was assaulted by the information about his new skill.

**[Over Limit] - Active - Lvl: Max - MP cost: 500 **

**Description: Allow a summoner to nullify his summoning limit and summon mana cost but this skill has several drawbacks.**

**-1st drawback: the skill cannot be used for 1 month after the fight (Time dilatation does not change the cooldown, 1 month = 1 month as designed by the laws of the current world).**

**-2nd drawback: the user cannot use other skills.**

**-3rd drawback: the user cannot summon multiple copies of the same [Named Summon]**

**-4th drawback: the user will fall unconscious for a duration of 1 week (Time dilatation do not change the cooldown), 10 minutes after the ends of the skill.**

To say he was surprised and happy about this skill would be a massive understatement.

**For Which class do you wish to receive the [Class Beginner's Pack]?**

**[Summoner]**

**[Elemental Mage]**

After thinking for a bit, he decided to take the [Elemental Mage] pack because he didn't have much in terms of magical abilities.

**Congratulation, you received**

**\- Ring of the apprentice - Uncommon**

** Description: A ring given to every starting mage, prove your start on the path of arcane knowledge.**

** Effects: +5% spell DMG, -5% Mp cost for elemental spells.**

**\- Robe of the apprentice - Uncommon**

** Description: A robe given to every starting mage, prove your start on the path of arcane knowledge.**

** Effects: -5% DMG taken from elemental spells, create a magical shield absorbing for 2% of the wearer maximum mana.**

**Mana Potion – Common x5**

** Description: A potion produced by a capable alchemist.**

** Effects: Give [MAG] Mp and grant a regeneration of [WISx0.5] Mp/sec for 10 sec.**

While not being what he had hoped for Yoh was nonetheless content with what he had obtained from the [Elemental Mage Beginner's Pack], he decided to wear the ring immediately. In his hand appeared a large silver ring with an eye with 3 arrows going down on the bottom of the eye (Kirin Tor emblem from warcraft). After wearing the ring Yoh decided to turn in for the day.

The next morning Yoh decided to go running around the neighborhood, coming out he came across Hajime once more.

"Hey, Hajime-san. Good morning." greeted Yoh

"Good morning, Ryugami-san. What are you going to do ?" asked Hajime.

"I'm going to run around the district to get a feel of it since I start school only on Monday." replied Yoh with a small smile while walking alongside Hajime for a bit.

"Oh, you are lucky, wish I didn't have to go to school. I would prefer watching anime, reading light novels or playing games."

"Ahahah, yeah school can be a bore sometimes. By the way, do you have something planned this weekend? If not then want to hang out and play games all day at my house ?" asked Yoh trying to complete the optional objective.

"Hmm sure, why not. Then see you later, you should come and meet my parents too after I am done with school when I told them I made a new friend, they were excited even more so when I described you a bit." answered Hajime before separating and going on his way to school.

"Ok, see you later." waved Yoh as he started to jog.

It was after another 2 hours session that Yoh came back to the market. Yesterday he discovered that 1 credit was the equivalent of 100 yen so he brought for 30 credits worth of ingredients and today he brought the same amount of food but since there was a sale he brought for roughly 20 credits. Walking back to his house with his groceries in hands Yoh could appreciate the clean air, it seems like the air in this world is less polluted than his previous one. Maybe he should practice the [Breath of Water] since when he test it he understood it more.

After eating his lunching and watching tv for a little while Yoh made his way to the training room once again to train but this time it was with the [Breath of Water]. Taking [Kurikara] from his inventory. With each repetition of the kata, Yoh's movements became smoother and smoother, flowing naturally creating a beautiful but deadly dance. Once he was satisfied with his progress he stopped and got in the shower, once he finished and changed in fresh clothes, Yoh saw it was already 6 pm, he decided to go to Hajime house to meet his parents.

When he was in front of the door, Hajime came back from an errand and made him come in while signaling to his parents they had a visitor.

"Mom! We have a guest. Hey, welcome to my house. You didn't come with your parents? Will they come later ?" yelled Hajime before turning to Yoh and asking.

"Thanks for having me. No, my parents won't come. They died almost 2 months ago." replied Yoh with a smile at the first part of his sentence before schooling his features in a more neutral expression.

Hajime had a surprised then sorry expression on his face, but before he could say anything else a squeal of excitement came from the door leading to the Nagumo household living room, there stood a woman in her thirties with black hair going a little past her shoulder, with brown eyes.

"You really have hair like a manga protagonist, I can't believe it even though you are right in front of me! Oh, where are my manners, I am this boy's mother, my name is Nagumo Sumire, it's a pleasure to meet the first friend of my son." she said as her eyes sparkled with excitement before adopting a loving expression when she spoke about Hajime.

"The pleasure is mine, Sumire-san. My name is Ryugami Yoh. I will attend the same school as Hajime starting Monday." answered Yoh.

"And I hope we can be great friends with Hajime-san."

"Fufufu, I'm sure you will be, maybe I am saying this a little bit early but please take care of my son." she added while bowing her head toward him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's him who will take care of me."

"Come inside, we still have time before my dad is back, let's go to my room we will play some game." said Hajime from the side.

That night, Yoh add a pleasant meal with the Nagumo family where he learned more about them, not as characters from a novel but as people and he grew to respect Hajime's parents for their work.

It is in this fashion that Yoh passed his week-end while playing games or talking about anime with Hajime and even his father Shuu. It was Monday morning and Yoh was preparing himself for a normal school day when a thought struck him.

'Now I didn't get where in the timeline I am. Can you tell me system ?'

**DING!***

**You are actually on the day, the transfer to Tortus will happen.**

**Advice: If you want to take a weapon with you and not make it suspicious if you have it from nowhere, you should carry it with you to school.**

'So I should carry [Kurikara] around then. Hmmm, I need something to carry it around.' mused Yoh as he searched for a bag to carry his katana around without it being conspicuous.

Once he was ready, he opened his door to see Hajime waiting for him.

"Sorry to make you wait Hajime, come on let's go."Yoh greeted.

"How come you are this energetic even though we spend most of the night awake playing games with my father? Are you really human Yoh ?" asked the other boy while inspecting his whole body as if he was a strange lifeform that was just discovered.

"Guh, don't talk about that, I also hate Monday morning even more so when I spent a great weekend doing nothing but reading novels and playing games. And I'm sure your dad cheated on some games it's impossible for me to lose so much against the same opponent." grieve Yoh when thinking back to the numerous defeat he suffered against Shuu.

With a chuckle Hajime said. "Hehehe, that's not true dad was just better than you, after all, you lost 5 round in a row."

"Guh, still I think it was a bad idea to play until 4 am. If I fall asleep during a class, I will blame it on your dad."

**Yawn***

All Yoh had for an answer was a big yawn from Hajime.

"Yeah thought so too." he replied before the 2 of them burst laughing as they continued toward the school making idle chatter along the road.

It was 10 minutes later that Yoh separated from Hajime in order to get his timetable and be guided by his homeroom teacher to the rest of his class. When he opened the door what greeted him was an enormous pair of J-cup breasts that smashed in his face.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you are you ok ?" said the owner of one of the biggest pairs of breast Yoh ever saw in his life. She was a tall and buxom blonde woman with brown eyes and waist-length hair.

"I am Marikawa Shizuka, the nurse. If you need anything you can come to me. I never saw you before, are you a transfer student? If so I will come and give you a form for you to fill about some health-related matters during lunch break." she added with a smile.

Upon seeing and realizing who she was Yoh was in a daze so he took a bit more time to answer than he does normally but gathered himself quicker than most of the hormones filled teens of this school and he greeted her with a polite bow even if his face was mere centimeters from her bust.

"Yes, I am. I'm Ryugami Yoh a pleasure to meet you Marikawa-sensei."

Shizuka smiled and said goodbye before returning to the infirmary and Yoh entered the teacher lounge. He hadn't taken more than 2 steps when a petite woman with dark brown hair going to her chin and brown eyes stood in front of him. She had a childlike body that would make anybody seeing her have the urge to protect her just like a cute little animal.

"I am Hatayama Aiko, I will be your homeroom teacher from now on, it's a pleasure." said the now introduced Aiko with a pure smile.

"Good morning Hatayama-sensei, I am Ryugami Yoh. I will be in your care from now on." greeted Yoh with a bow when he remarked his new teacher with tear threatening to fall.

Overcome by her emotions Aiko grabbed his hands and exclaimed.

"Finally a student that knows how to call his teacher. I am so happy."

'She was that much against being called Ai-chan or Ai-chan-sensei? Hgg, I feel terrible'

After Aiko calmed down, she gave him his timetable and led him to his class. When they arrived in front of the classroom, Yoh could hear some sort of commotion and when he thought of Kouki and his group morning routine with demeaning Hajime because Kaori was "too kind" to him which made him angry a bit since the class leader was too dense of a moron to see the world as it was. He managed to calm down as Aiko called him in, as he walked to stand just next to Aiko every single pair of eyes were on him, even Hajime's own widened at the surprise of his new friend being placed in his class, at least now he wouldn't be always alone with everybody being hostile to him for no reason.

"Hello, my name is Ryugami Yoh, nice to meet you all." Yoh presented himself with a simple introduction. Once it was finished he was given a desk just next to Hajime.

"Yo, seemed like we are in the same class." he said with a small smirk at the same time as he sat down. Hajime didn't answer but the smirk he mirrored from Yoh told everything. And they spent the rest of the morning following every class that was a bit boring for Yoh since he already had them when he was still in his old world. At the break, the girls crowed around him asking a lot of questions, like what were his hobbies, where he was from if he had a girlfriend and everything in between. Most of the girls were surprised when they learned he liked playing video games and was friends with Hajime. Naturally, the girls weren't the only ones who learned it, because as soon as he said it the group of bullies took a shot at him for being friend with the disgusting otaku.

"Ah, another otaku. I'm sure you play those eroge all night and carry some in that bag." said a guy with long brown hair and eyes with an arrogant expression on his face. Yoh recognized him as Hiyama Daisuke, the ringleader of Hajime bullying because he has a crush on Kaori.

As he stretches his arm to take the bag with [Kurikara] that was leaning against Yoh's desk, Yoh stopped his hand and squeezed hard, making Hiyama yelp in pain.

"Don't touch that it's something my father gave me and I got it back only today, so keep your fucking hand to yourself." threatened Yoh in a low voice.

Hiyama rubbing his wrist sneered at that and taunted making his lackey laugh.

"Humph, a porn game from your creep of a father, heh , knew you were also one."

Not answering Yoh stood up and took the bag in his hands, slowly unwrapping his katana for everyone to see. Once it was out of the bag Yoh made to draw it, showing that it was in fact a real katana and saying in a cold voice.

"So what did you say loser ? My father was what, I'm not sure I heard that right. Also just a piece of advice for you, you should leave Hajime alone, I saw how you look at him. If you try anything against him I'm sure I can teach you how painful a little cut from a sword is."

Putting away his sword back in its bag nobody said anything else as Hiyama and his gang has gone back to their seat, Hiyama having his face red in anger. The rest of the morning passed in a slow-motion and finally, lunch break came. Searching his bag for his lunch Yoh found nothing, as he was going to smash his head on the innocent desk, a small bento was put on in front of him.

Turning toward the owner of said bento he saw Hajime with a smug grin on his face as he said.

"My mom knew that you wouldn't have time or would forget your lunch so she made 1 for you."

Taking several instants to thank Hajime's mother, Yoh said " You know what, when I see your mother tonight I will kowtow. Man the food your mom does is so good."

"Yeah, yeah, she would be happy knowing that but if I were you I wouldn't do that because she will try to have you pose again for a new manga or something like that." replied Hajime making Yoh shudder as he remembered 1 time when Sumire tried to have him do several poses for her manga, it took him 3 hours to manage to get back to play with Hajime.

But before they could continue their conversation, a white glowing circle appeared on the floor, it looked like a typical magical circle you can find in any fantasy genre. Everyone panicked, but thankfully they had a leader that urged everyone to get out even Aiko and Shizuka who had just entered to spend her lunch break with her students for the former and give Yoh his health checkup form for the latter. But even then it was too late as the circle glowed brighter and the whole room was engulfed in white blinding everybody.

When the group came back to their sense they were greeted by the sight of an enormous room with a huge mural depicting an androgynous being with blonde hair and a halo behind his head spreading his arms out with a grassy plain, a lake, and mountains in background with a lot of tiny being looking at the first one.

**DING!***

**You have completed a quest**

**[Part of the story]- Easy - Story Quest**

**Description: You just arrived in your first verse, it would be a waste to not be a part of the plot, right? So go there and make sure you are part of what has to happen.**

**Objective: **

** \- Become a part of Nagumo Hajime's class [O]**

** \- Get transported to Tortus with the rest of your class [O]**

**Optional Objective:**

** \- Become friend with Hajime. [O]**

**Rewards: 200 EXP - [Apostle of God] title - 4 title slot - 1 class slot - 10000 Credits**

**Additional Rewards: A friend - [Transmute] skill**

**[Apostle of God]: People of faith will be friendlier with you but people who denounce Gods will be less easy to befriend and may attack you on sight. + 50 CHA.**

**[Transmute] - Active - Lvl: 1/50 - Mp cost: varies for each use**

**DING!***

**You received a class, skills and stats points from a higher being!**

**Samurai – Lvl: 0/50 [0%] **

**[Bushido] - Passive - Lvl: Max**

**[Power Slash] - Active - Lvl: 1/20 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: 5**

**[Piercing Blow] - Active - Lvl: 1/20 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: 5**

**You received the title [Samurai]**

**Each time you level up, you will gain +4 STR, + 2 END, +2 AGI**

**You received + 90 STR, + 90 END, + 90 AGI, + 90 INT, + 90 WIS, + 90 MAG, + 90 LCK, + 90 CHA **

'Holy shit, Ehit gave me that! That's crazy.' scream Yoh in his mind. 'Here goes my problem with my other stats. Moreover, with my quest rewards, I can have 2 classes active at the same time and 5 titles too. I will have all my actual title active at the same time, this will be glorious. AHAHAHAH.'

While Yoh was laughing like a madman in his head, the rest of the class got their bearing back, it was at this moment that an old man took several steps toward them while spreading his arms.

"Welcome to our world, Tortus, Hero and his fellow countrymen. I am called Ishtar Langbard, I am the pope of the Holy Church and we welcome you all. Please follow me, I will give you more information." said the pope while motioning at the class to follow him toward another room. They passed through a great hall that was gorgeous everything seemed like it was made by masters of their craft, from painting to statue. Kouki's group naturally took the seats at the head of the table next to the pope with the 2 teachers.

There wasn't a noise for a while, even Kouki with his out of the world charisma was silently wondering what all of this was about. Meanwhile, Aiko gathered all the students.

Soon after everyone was seated, came in maids pushing carts with several dishes, the maids were all extremely beautiful, they were the embodiments of all otaku's dreams. All the boys were looking at them with lust evident in their gazes but it didn't seem to cause discomfort for the maids, who once everyone was served retired. Hajime was also dazed seeing real-life maids when 1 of them come to serves drinks, suddenly he felt a chill down his spine and his back covered in cold sweat turning toward where the feeling comes from, he was met with Kaori smiling at him, it was at this moment he decided to stop looking.

Seeing the predicament of his friend Yoh could only chuckle a little but he decided to focus his attention on the old man at the head of the table almost opposite from him. Ishtar was looking at the student with his good-natured grandfather smile, but if someone looked really carefully, he could discern a bit of contempt. Once the girls finished glaring at the boys, the pope stood up and started his little introduction of Tortus, the world where the students were summoned to help Humankind fight against the vile and abject Demonkind that wage war at each other since long ago.

In summary, it could be resumed to something like that.

-There are 3 major races: the Humans, the Devils, and the Demi-humans.

-Humans and Devils don't like each other so fight against each other, while the Demi-humans stay in their forest in the East of the continent because they can't use magic like the beloved race of the Humans personally created by Ehit, the great and benevolent god that summoned them here.

-Recently Devils turned the tides of the war that was in favor of the Humans because now they use monsters, that are wild animals that can use magic. So Ehit seeing the circumstance of the Humans decided to summon the Hero and his merry band of friends.

-And finally, Ishtar creamed his pants because he received an oracle from his god directly.

Well, at least that's what Yoh understood. Of course, some people weren't happy with that and they made it clear to the pope in the form of 1 angry, very angry Ai-chan-sensei. Protesting against letting children going to fight a war they have nothing to do with. That is at that moment Ishtar decided to drop a bomb.

"I understand clearly your feelings on the matters, but I do not have any powers nor any methods to send all of you back. Only our great god Ehit could."

**DING!***

**You have received a quest**

**[The false god]- Hard - World Quest**

**Description: You have arrived in a new world because of a false mad god. you need to make him realize that not everyone are his toys and that he is still not a god even if he calls himself one. **

**Objective:**

** \- Kill Ehit [X]**

**Rewards: 1000 EXP - [God Slayer (false)] title ****\- Ticket to travel to another world**** \- 20000 Credits**

Yoh smirked at the quest he just received before returning to a more neutral expression.

When he stopped speaking, the hall had gone deathly still, the students processing what they were just told. As more and more were starting to despair, Kouki made use of his rank EX charisma like any good shonen character would and used the legendary talk-no-jutsu to convince everybody that they had to do it for the sake of Humankind. Amidst everyone who were voicing their participation only 2 boys didn't say anything and looked at each other with the same thought.

'This is total bullshit.'

Yoh and Hajime turned their attention back to the pope to see him smile in satisfaction and with once more ridicule and contempt in his gaze. Even as Aiko tried to convince her students to do otherwise. Once the clamor stopped Ishtar announced that they will move toward the kingdom of Heiligh that is just at the feet of the mountain where the summoning took place.

As soon as they placed their feet on the ground from the magical gondola that ferried them from the temple, they were led to the throne room where a huge number of peoples were waiting for the Hero and his friend. When the door opened the students saw a handsome older man with blond hair and blue eyes with a beautiful crown with a lot of precious gems on his head, on his right was a beautiful woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, just in front of the woman was a young boy that was the perfect copy of the older man and to the woman's right was a younger version of herself with a friendly smile. They were the royal family of this country, the king Eilheid S. B. Heiligh, the queen Luluaria, the crown prince Lundel and the princess Liliana.

When Lundel caught sigh of Kaori he became dazed, the male students that saw this had an expression that seemed to say 'Ah, another one has been charmed by our goddess.', while young girls and women were dazed by Kouki smile, Liliana was also focused but on another person, it was on Yoh, something in him was drawing her in.

When the pope approached the throne and the students stopped at a respectable distance, the king stood up and kissed reverently Ishtar's hand showing that in the kingdom, the Church was above everyone. After the ceremony in the throne room, everybody was led to a hall where a feast has been prepared in the Apostle's honor. They were introduced to their instructor that would train them in all different subjects. They were handpicked from the best Knights, Court Mage, Healers, and Adventurers. Once the dinner was finished they were led to their room, Yoh and Hajime weren't the only ones surprised by the luxury of the room. Through some were uncomfortable with it but not Yoh, he just rolled with it and soon laid on his bed to sleep even if he didn't need it, it still gave him the impression he was still a normal human.

The training and lectures about common sense of this world started the next morning, with every student receiving a small silver plate. While almost everyone was wondering what it was, the Knight Commander that introduced himself as Meld Loggins explained what it was.

"What you have in your hands is a [Status Plate], these plates are literally what their name says. If you drop some of your blood on the circle on the back, it will record your status information and will be bound to you only. It will also take on the color of your mana, they will also serve as your identification as you cannot be counterfeited as they are artifacts that activate with only your mana."

When they heard how to activate their plates everyone dropped some blood as instructed. Soon they all were comparing their stats. Even Yoh and Hajime. Hajime had 10 in every stats and the job [Synergist] and only 2 skill, [Transmute] and [Language Comprehension]. While on the [Status Plate] of Yoh, he had 90 in everything and the job [Samurai] with the 3 skill he received plus [Language Comprehension] but he didn't see it and also his stats were inferior than when he checked his status yesterday night before sleeping, so he asked the [Gamer System].

**DING!***

**The skill [Language Comprehension] is included in the skill [Gamer's Body].**

**As the entity that gave you those skills is not powerful enough, it couldn't overwrite the [Gamer System].**

**Also, the [Status Plate] cannot access your full status so it can only access what you gained since coming to this world.**

With his questions answered Yoh gave his plate to Meld who was surprised by such high stats for a level 1 with a class he never heard of before. The young man in front of him was almost at the level of the Hero like no other had. With powerful people like them by their side, the war will be less bloody for the knight and soldier from humankind. But before he could continue his thought Meld was called by one of the students, he was looking at the plate from 1 of his fellow Apostles.

It was Hiyama making fun of Hajime because of his useless status but before he could continue he was punched in the face by Yoh.

"You really are a retard, I warned you and now you do it less than a day after? Maybe you were dropped when you were a baby." said Yoh with venom in his tone.

"Bastard, what did you do? Fuck my nose, it hurts and won't stop bleeding." cursed Hiyama.

"What, I just made you more handsome. Well for a pig that is."

"Doesn't change the fact that Nagumo is a useless piece of trash." laughed Hiyama with his 3 lackeys.

Before anything else could be done Aiko cut in the conversation.

"Stop it you 2, there isn't a need to fight. Look even me and Marikawa-sensei got no combat class and average stats. So don't worry Nagumo-kun and let's do the best we can." she said while showing hers and Shizuka's [Status Plate].

For Aiko, it was something like 5 STR, 10 END, 10 DEF, 5 AGI, 100 MAG, 10 MDEF, with the class [Farmer] and a lot of skills for farming there was at least 14 skills. And for Shizuka, she had the same stats as Aiko with a class of [Nurse] and a lot of skills useful against large scale illness.

Seeing this Hajime's soul almost left his body and with eyes like those of a dead man looked at Aiko's plate, Yoh was chuckling wryly on the side.

"Hatayama-sensei, I think you did more damage than anything else." said Yoh seeing Aiko and Shizuka confused expression at Hajime's reaction.

Aiko antics may have put a stop to Hajime's bullying and prevented Yoh from fighting with Hiyama but it seemed that the future was going to be grim for Hajime when he wasn't near Yoh.

It has been 2 weeks since, the class got their [Status Plate], Hajime's bullying got worse, since everybody learned of his status, on the other side Yoh's reputation got better, as he made friends with some of the other guys in class such as Endou Kousuke and his friend Nagayama Jugo and Nomura Kentarou. And also the fact he was always the first to train and last to stop gave the knights a good impression and he could be seen talking with them often and even har spar with Meld that commended him for his growth in skill with the sword.

Yoh had grown stronger than when he arrived in Tortus since he could train his body during daytime and spend his nighttime in dungeon created by his skill [ID Create], he gained 26 levels and managed to max the first tier of the [Elemental Mage] class in 1 week going back to his [Summoner] one. The reason it took him so long was that the System told him that Ehit didn't give him an affinity for magic so if he showed prowess in the magical field, it would catch Ehit attention and he wasn't ready to fight against one of his dolls.

When Yoh chose the 2nd tier of the summoner, he was surprised to not come back to level 0 with this class but started at level 15 where he changed it. He managed to reach level 29 with it in 6 days as the higher the level of the skill the more difficult it was to level up but when he was going to level it up to 30 a new quest came and left him at level 29 with 100% EXP. It was a class quest for unlocking the last tier.

**[Master Summoner] - Normal - Class Quest**

**Description: You are almost considered a master of your class, you just need to pass this test. You can take it when you want but without it, you won't be able to have access to the last rank of your class.**

**Objective:**

** -Pass the test [X]**

**Rewards: [Master Summoner] class - [Master Summoner] title - Master Summoner class pack - 1 class slot**

He didn't have any idea what the test was but he wouldn't attempt it for now, because they should soon be going to Orcus Labyrinth. So he chose to keep it like that and train more in his [Samurai] class, thankfully, he kept [Kurikara] out if not he would have difficulties explaining how he got a katana in this world. It also had the added benefit of catching the attention of the synergist of the kingdom that made 1 for Shizuku since she learned how to wield a katana rather than a broadsword or other western sword.

Since Hajime didn't make much progress in terms of status, he made a lot of research in the castle library becoming a mine of information, that Yoh gladly made use of, as they discussed what they learned about this world and how Hajime could use his skills. Yoh suggested him to use it like Edward Elric did and transmute the ground or other things to incapacitate the monsters. Meld was really impressed by that.

When Yoh wasn't training or in the library with Hajime, the princess seemed to always find him and would stroll with him inside the palace or have tea with him, listening to stories from his homeworld.

As Yoh arrived and started to warm up several knights greeted him and joined him too. The others soon arrived too and when Hajime came, Hiyama immediately took him to another area to start bullying him under the pretense of "helping him train", when they were starting to become more and more vicious Yoh appeared with [Instant Movement] just behind Hiyama grabbed his arm and threw him away with all his strength to a wall where he broke his arm just as Kouki's group arrived, quickly diffusing the situation, with Kouki lecturing Hajime on the fact he should put more efforts in his training.

Yoh was about to lash out at the moron but Hajime shook his head and said it was nothing. And they returned to the training session without any other problem.

So after the training session, that day Meld held back everyone a bit and announced that tomorrow they will be departing for Horaud Town where the Orcus Labyrinth was located to give more experience to the students. As the other all left, Yoh approached Meld to ask him for another spar.

"Good work, Meld-san. Can I ask you for another spar? I want to see where I am with my swordsmanship."

"Ahahah, naturally, come let's get ready, you will need to rest for tomorrow because we will reach the town only at night." replied Meld as he took his stance by planting firmly his feet on the ground parallel to each other and rising his sword with 1 hand and leaning the blade a little toward Yoh.

Yoh answered with a stance of his own, by grasping the hilt with 2 hands, placing the sword in front of him and taking a deep breath. He struck first by closing the distance with [Instant Movement] and striking with the 3rd kata – Dance of the Rapid Current, swinging his blade rapidly like fierce waves crashing on a shore.

Meld having experienced several times already Yoh's style could parry each strike even if barely, managing to catch Yoh of balance after his onslaught, he launched an overhead strike with his 2 hands. Yoh opting for a deflect rather than a full parry received the blade with his own before with a swift movement tilting his sword to the side letting Meld's blade glid across his toward the ground where he used the 1st kata – Water Surface Slash to strike at Meld exposed side.

The veteran knight quickly made space between them in order to catch a little breathing room. Since he started those spar with the young Apostle, the 2 of them improved in their swordsmanship, but his pride as a knight and elder won't let him concede defeat so easily. That is why he will fight with all he has, used all his strength in his strike before putting an end at this spar.

" Your strikes are already quicker than last time and more precise too. It proves you trained diligently, that is good." Meld said with a nod of approval.

"Thank you very much, coming from you it means a lot." replied Yoh with a smile and being a little out of breath, since coming to Tortus and even gaining his powers, he came to enjoy fighting more and more.

After their short exchange, they concentrated back on the fight with Yoh charging forward with the 9th kata – Water Splash while using the 10th kata – The Dragon of Change at the same time. While Meld braced himself to let out his strike. Reaching 2 meters from his opponent Yoh increased his speed surprising the Knight Commander and managing to knock his sword from his hand even if he was prepared to dodge the strike. Looking at his empty hands Meld let a laugh escape while patting Yoh on the shoulder, with the present knights clapping for their performance.

"Ahahah, you never cease to impress me, Yoh. Increasing your speed at the last moment to catch me off guard even though I already know all your pattern, was a good move. With this display, I can rest assured that you won't have a problem in the dungeon."

"Thanks, Meld-san. On that note, I will leave you and will go to rest for tomorrow. Good Night." he sheepishly replied.

"Good night to you too boy."

It was on the morning 2 days later that Yoh was standing in front of the Orcus Labyrinth, as he was admiring the view, he spotted Hajime at the labyrinth's entrance. He decided to go and tease him a bit about what happened yesterday night.

"Yo, tired about what you did yesterday with Shirasaki-san ?" said Yoh as he smacked Hajime on the back.

"What are you saying, nothing happened, we just talked a bit that's all!" retorted Hajime as his face grew red due to what Yoh implied by his words.

"Really, a beautiful girl comes to your room in the middle of the night in an almost see-through negligee, and you want to make me believe nothing happened even though you are a hormonal teenage boy going through puberty? Make an excuse that is more believable." tease once again Yoh.

"No really nothing happe... Wait how did you know how Shirasaki-san was dressed ?" asked back Hajime as what Yoh said registered in his brain.

"Hmm, oh that, easy, I was going to drink something when I saw her come inside your room." he replied calmly.

But before they could talk more about that, the subject of their conversation arrived and greeted them energetically.

"Good morning Nagumo-kun, you too Ryugami-kun."

"Shirasaki-san, what are you doing here, Kouki and everybody else are in front." was Hajime answer.

"I just wanted to greet you before going inside. See you later" replied Kaori with a dazzling smile.

Yoh didn't answer her because he just received a new quest that had to do with the labyrinth.

**[The 7 Labyrinth]- Normal - Main Quest**

**Description: Once, in the past, there were people rising against Ehit but they were defeated. Before fading in history they left behind trials for the peoples to makes use of their powers. These labyrinths will give you great power and its also free EXP, go complete them.**

**Objective: **

** \- Conquer every labyrinth 0/7 [X]**

**Rewards: 5000 EXP - [Labyrinth Conqueror] achievement - 10 Super Gacha Tickets - God Crystal - 70000 Credits**

Not long after, everybody was ready and set forth to the dungeon. The monster on the beginning floors weren't that much of a threat to anybody, as they took turns to kill monsters. When it was the Hero's party turn to defeat monster, the monster they were against were Ratmen, monsters that were weak and always roamed in number. Kouki with his holy sword cut the monster so fast that you couldn't blink without missing it. Ryutarou just smashed them with his fist. And Shizuku cut them apart with her katana made by the synergist of the kingdom through it was still inferior to Yoh's [Kurikara] but her technique was superior, something the knights teased Yoh about.

"Hee, Yaegashi-sama's sword draw were so much more beautiful than Yoh's, maybe he should ask for pointers from her." said a knight knowing fully that Yoh could hear him, making the other knight snicker.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it all you want it won't prevent me from beating your ass. Mainly you, Alan, I won't be so gentle in our next spar." snapped back Yoh making the knights roar with laughter, even Meld had a small smile. They calmed down just as the caster group of the Hero's party roasted 1 Ratman to charcoal.

"Good job everyone, but next time try to not overdo it, after all even if it is a training exercise you should harvest the Magic Stones." said Meld, while looking at the group of girls who blushed hearing the last part. "Also don't let your guard down, even after you just won." he added as a Ratman jumped toward Shizuku who was smiling toward her friend. Realizing her mistake Shizuku moved her hand toward her sword but was still too slow to draw it in time. Well, she didn't have to since with a great timing Yoh stopped the monster with the 7th kata – Piercing Rain Drop stopping the monster at the tip of his sword before it effortlessly sank inside the monster's head killing it instantly. Shizuku blushed a bit at the timely save and thanked Yoh.

And they continued their way in this fashion with Yoh making sure the students who were caught by surprise didn't have injuries save for Hiyama's group because he really didn't like them and they were assholes. Arriving at the 20th floor everyone became bolder using their more flashy skill or spells, even Kouki used his [Celestial Flash] causing a wall to collapse making Meld reprimand him for that.

Something glittered and caught Kaori eye that asked what the sparkling crystal was, Meld answered that it was a Glanz Crystal of unusual size. Hiyama being the retard he was, thinking with only his lower region decide to scale the wall to get the crystal for Kaori just as a knight carrying a Fair Scope announced that it was a trap. The trap was triggered when he touched it and a magic circle resembling the 1 that transported them to Tortus expended covering the whole room. Even though Meld gave the order to leave, they weren't fast enough as they were all teleported to a bridge with stairs on each side. Soon another magic circle, that was black this time, appeared and summoned a large monster that Meld called a Behemoth. When the students turned around to flee, several smaller black magic circles came to life and spawned Traum Soldier, blacks skeletons with glowing red eyes carrying swords.

Some students fell to the ground when they saw their chance to escape being blocked by several hundreds of monsters. 1 of the Traum Soldier came forward raising his sword to strike at 1 of the girls on the ground when Yoh came and blocked it before killing the soldier by beheading it. Turning toward the girl, he was faced with a beautiful girl with shoulder-length chestnut hair and green eyes, it was Sonobe Yuka. He helped her to stand and directed her to the rest of the group before he turned around and was ready to massacre the horde of skeletons.

Meanwhile, Meld directed the knight to stall the Behemoth with Kouki not wanting to leave the Knight Commander alone to fight it until Hajime came to them and told Kouki to go and lead the rest of their classmate and make a way out. He also told Meld he had a plan to make sure the Behemoth didn't move from where it was.

When everyone was on the other side of the bridge, Meld had most of the students prepare to send spells to the Behemoth when Hajime will run toward them. Amongst the student was Hiyama who just had an idea, in the middle of the chaos and with so many spell nobody will be able to tell whose spell is which, so if he targets Hajime with a spell no one will know it was him, he had an evil smile at that. When Hajime started running the student launched their spells, the Behemoth made the bridge collapse, suddenly a fireball dropped too low for Hajime to dodge and when he was hit by it he fell into the abyss and he was soon out of their field of vision. Hiyama had a satisfied crazed smile at that development, a smile only Yoh saw.

The student shocked and shaken by the "death" of 1 of them didn't remember anything of their treck back to the surface. It was better for them because even though he knew it would happen Yoh thought that with all the warning and beating he gave Hiyama and his cronies, he wouldn't do it but seems like when you are rotten you are irredeemable, so Yoh vented his anger on all the monster he came across, even Meld didn't say anything after knocking out Kaori before she could injure herself.

Once they were near the exit the student started to be less depressed and rushed to breathe the air outside, making several veteran adventurers smile as it was a common sight for them with newbie overestimating themselves and coming back outside drained of all their energy. But once they were outside, Yoh decided to confront the responsible since nobody wanted to think it was deliberate on the part of 1 of them.

Grabbing Hiyama by his collar Yoh roared at him.

"Why ?! Why did you do that, why send a fireball at Hajime? Tell me, you piece of shit."

Everybody was shocked by Yoh's reaction, even Hiyama who started to have his back drenched in cold sweats.

"I do don d don't know wha what you are tal talking about." stuttered the bully.

"I know it's you who sent that fireball to Hajime and made him fall in the Abyss. Don't try to lie, I saw you smile when he was hit by the spell."

"He deserved it, he was just a piece of shit. Getting all of Shirasaki's attention even though he didn't deserve it. Someone had to make him understand his place." snapped Hiyama seeing no other way out, he confessed.

Throwing him to the ground looked at him with cold eyes.

"The only piece of shit here is you. I'm leaving if I can't trust anybody to have my back without getting backstabbed. It's better if I leave." after saying that Yoh turned around and was ready to leave but Kouki and Meld were there to stop him.

"Ryugami where do you think you are going ?" questioned the "Hero (pffff biggest joke ever)".

"Yes, you are under my supervision, I am responsible for every one of you. You won't leave." added Meld.

"I am leaving and that's a definite, sorry Meld-san but even you won't be able to make me stay." replied Yoh making use of all his skills and bypass the 2 of them leaving everyone with wide eyes and fading in the crowd.

Sighing in resignation Meld took the rest of the Apostle back to their inn before going to report the new trap on the 20th floor to the adventurer guild. Leaving the students to mull over what they learned and Hiyama being watched over by 2 knights at all times. The next morning, they all made their way back to the kingdom where that night the news of the loss of 2 Apostle and the betrayal of 1 of them shooked the upper echelons of the kingdom.

**Character Status**

**Name:** Yoh Ryugami

**Age: **17 (23)

**Lvl:** 17 + 26 ► 43 - **EXP:** 826/960 [86%]

**Title**: The Gamer | Apostle of God | Summoner | Novice Mage | Samurai |

**Race:** Human

**Class:** Novice Mage - **Lvl**: 15/15 [0%] ► Summoner - **Lvl**: 29/30 [100%] | Samurai – **Lvl**: 23/50 [42%]

**Hp: **2070/2070 - **Regen:** 20.7/min

**Mp:** 2470/2470 - **Regen:** 18.9/min

**Money:** 30000 credits

**Stats**

**STR:**15 + 5 + 90 + 104 + 30 ► 244

**END:**25 + 15 + 5 + 90 + 52 +20 ►207

**AGI:**15 + 5 + 5 + 90 + 52 + 60 ► 225

**INT:**53 + 90 + 40 + 32 ► 215

**WIS:**47 + 90 + 20 + 32 ► 189

**MAG:**73 + 90 + 20 + 64 ► 247

**LCK:**15 + 90 ► 105

**CHA:**35 + 90 +50 ► 175

**Unused stat point:** 38 ► 116

**Character Skill**

_**[ID Create] **_\- Active - Lvl:25/100 EXP: 6%

Current dungeon available:

\- Empty

\- Zombies

\- Demon's den

\- Void rift

\- Next dungeon available at level 30

_**[Summon]**_ \- Active - Lvl: 35/50 - EXP: 47% - MP cost: varies per summon - 27/28 Summons (24 +4 from the title) -

Summon available:

**Beast:**

Tier 2: [Bicorn Re'em] (20 mp/summon) *new* - [Battle Steer] (30 mp/summon) *new* - [Battle Ox] (35 mp/summon) *new* - [Assault Beast] (20 mp/summon) *new* - [Beast Striker] (30 mp/summon) *new* -

**Monster:**

Tier 2: [Gene-Warped Warwolf] (15 mp/summon) *new* - [Caninetaur] (20 mp/summon) *new* - [Goblin Rider] (25 mp/summon) *new* - [Goblin Archmage] (15 mp/summon) *new* - [Goblin Shaman] (15 mp/summon) *new* - [Goblin Assassin] (10 mp/summon) *new* -

**Sea Serpent:**

Tier 1: [Atlantean Attack Squad] (20 mp/summon) *new* - [Atlantean Pikeman] (20 mp/summon) *new* - [Mermaid Archer] (5 mp/summon) *new*

Tier 2: [Atlantean Heavy Infantry] (30 mp/summon) *new* - [Atlantean Dragoon] (15 mp/summon) *new* - [Brinegir] (10 mp/summon) *new* - [Atlantean Marksman] (10/summon) *new*

**Dinosaur:**

Tier 1: [Beatraptor] (10 mp/summon) *new* - [Black Ptera] (15 mp/ summon) *new* - [Black Stego] (20 mp/summon) *new* - [Black Veloci] (10 mp/summon) *new*

Tier 2: [Anthrosaurus] (20 mp/summon) *new*- [Black Tyranno] (15 mp/summon) *new* - [Destroyersaurus] (20 mp/summon) *new* - [Gilasaurus] (30 mp/summon) *new*

**Dragon:**

Tier 1: [Rainbow Dragon] (50 mp/summon) *new*

Tier 2: [Rainbow Overdragon] (100 mp/summon) *new*

_**[Physical Damage Resistance (minor)]**_ \- Passive - Lvl: 27/50 - EXP: 24%

_**[All Elements Resistances (minor)]**_ \- Passive - Lvl: 23/25 - EXP: 25%

_**[Instant Movement] **_\- Active - Lvl:27/100 - EXP: 49%

_**[Breath of Water]**_ \- Passive - Mastery: 61%

_**[Over Limit] **_\- Active - Lvl: Max - MP cost: 500

Description: Allow a summoner to nullify his summoning limit and summon mana cost but this skill has severals drawbacks.

-1st drawback: the skill cannot be used for 1 month after the fight (Time dillatation do not change the cooldown, 1 month = 1 month as designed by the laws of the current world).

-2nd drawback: the user cannot use others skills.

-3rd drawback: the user cannot summon multiple copies of the same [Named Summon]

-4th drawback: the user will fall unconsious for a duration of 1 week (Time dillatation do not change the cooldown), 10 minutes after the ends of the skill.

_**[Transmute]**_ \- Active - Lvl: Max - Mp cost: varies for each use

Description: The base skill of the "Synergist" Job class. It allows the user to control, transform and manipulate any kind of ores, minerals or materials in any way or shape the user desires. In order to Transmute any object, the user has to be in contact with the object within the maximum range of 3 meters.

_**[Bushido]**_ \- Passive - Lvl: Max

Description: Give you a proficiency with every weapon of the samurai.

_**[Power Slash]**_ \- Active - Lvl: 7/20 - EXP: 46% - MP cost: 5

Description: A powerful slash that cause (20 + STR)/2 DMG.

_**[Piercing Blow] **_\- Active - Lvl: 1/20 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: 5

Description: A blow useful for piercing the armor of your opponent. Cause (40 + STR)/4 DMG. ignore armor for DMG calculation.

**Character Titles**

***new* [Apostle of God]: **People of faith will be friendlier with you but people who denounce Gods will be less easy to befriend and may attack you on sight. + 50 CHA.

***new* [Samurai]: ** +50% physical DMG when fighting with a katana, naginata, wakizashi, tanto, kodachi, odachi, tachi.

**[Novice Summoner] ► ****[Summoner]:** Raise your maximum number of active summons by 4. Give access to the [Sea Beast] and [Dinosaur] categories.

* * *

Author's note:

Hey, everyone. I can't believe my story had such a success (at least for me), I am really happy also thank you very much for the review, advice you have given me, follow and favorite. An early chapter, since I wanted to have some feedback on some of what I did in this 1 so it will be this week chapter; I will post a chapter each Sunday and I will post other chapters when they are done when I have stockpiled some.

So not much happened in this chapter, Yoh befriended Hajime, they were transported to Tortus, they trained and Hajime was dropped to the Abyss. I won't say much for what I intended to do but Yoh won't have much interaction with the rest of the students, well as much as Hajime had in cannon. He will also follow Hajime in his clearing of the labyrinth left by the Liberators. From time to time He will have adventures of his own but otherwise, he will follow Hajime and his group.

Don't forget to leave a review if you have questions, see a mistake, see a part where I could improve or suggestion on items or monsters Yoh could have or use. Also, tell me what you think about the new way I present the status after the chapter with all the changes it had.

Have a nice day/night.


	3. Chapter 3

Answer to reviewers, statements or questions

**kongarthur: **I completely forgot about them, I will add them in this chapter. Also, yes the ending was forced because Yoh, has a quest to clear all the labyrinths so he needs to move solo or with Hajime when he comes out of Orcus.

**JakeWJ2Elliott2:** Glad you do. About why I didn't kill him, it's because if he did, Kouki would have lashed out even if Yoh didn't care about him, he couldn't risk being chased by the Kingdom and the Church for killing 1 of his fellow Apostle. After all, Ehit finds Hiyama's insanity amusing so he will ensure he doesn't die and still play a role in his game.

**Tristan Mabey: **Yes I know, but I didn't give him skills in archery because 1 Ehit was interessed in Yoh's sword and looked really quickly in the memories of the students, where he saw several "images" of samurai wielding only swords so he gave sword related skills and the skill [Bushido] was tweaked by the Gamer System to include all the bladed weapon of a samurai.

**GrayWolfDen:** He will dive in but not right after Hajime because I want him to finish his class quest first but he will dive down Orcus labyrinth while Hajime is resting after his fight with the Hydra. I won't go in great detail about his dive but he will still gain something from it.

**Raidentensho:** Thanks. He will but the weapons won't be for him and he will also only be able to do it once he has Creation Magic since it has a nice synergy with Transmute. Thanks to Game's Body eating monster flesh won't have the same effects it had on Hajime, he will still gain stats (much less than Hajime) and gain some skills. Yoh isn't really restricted by Ehit, the only thing that prevents him from doing as he wants and displays his full arsenal of skill is because Ehit has the True Apostles like Noint that are really strong and if he detects an anomaly in his game early, he will destroy it. I like your suggestion on his swordsmanship, he will gain it and fuse it with the Breath of Water. You got 2 of the love interest I hinted at. About Tensei slime, I will have to say no but the oni will appear in another verse.

**Fresko: ** You my man (or woman?), just gave me an idea for a moment like that, I hope it will be glorious.

**Guest: **Thanks and you're welcome.

**Guest: **Well I am not making you stay if you don't like it, but really, Yue and Hajime are, in my opinion, a nice couple. Remember Yue is the one that made Hajime who he is after he fell in the Abyss and didn't let him shut everyone off. Also, I don't want my MC to replace Hajime while it's not that original it's the way I want my fic to go.

**Guest: **As I said in his quest to kill Ehit. Ehit isn't a real God as he doesn't have divinity, he is just a really powerful mortal that poses as a god because if he gained divinity and immortality he wouldn't need to go after Yue to steal her body. I will have him stop by the Campione verse, he won't stay there long, but he will become some sort of Campione and kill most of the Heretic Gods and steal their Divinities (not authorities) for himself.

**RandomAccount1331: **Thank you for the suggestion. I don't know if I will do it for this verse but maybe in another one like Undefeated Bahamut since there, there are monsters called Abyss that have the same purpose as the Grimm, that I think will be fun having an army of Grimm going against an army of Abyss.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, this is purely fanfic I make for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various anime, manga, and games.

I don't own any characters from the originals materials so any characters you recognize are not mine, they belong to their respective authors and owners.

"Speech"

_'thoughts'_

[Activate skill name or magic spell]

_[Activate skill name or magic spell in thoughts]_

*action*

**noise***

**gamer system talking**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

After separating from the rest of the class, it was nearing dusk, Yoh made his way to a deserted alleyway, in order to complete his test for the class quest.

'So what is the test for unlocking the [Master Summoner] class?' asked Yoh.

**DING!***

**Do you want to take the test?**

**[Y/N]**

Seeing as the system didn't answer him, he selected yes and found himself in a wide greek hall made of marble with doors all around with some picture above them and above that was a label with each category of his summon.

**DING!***

**You just have accessed the Legend Hall.**

**In this hall, you can gain access to doors that will lead you to trials prepared by [Named Summon].**

**If you can pass the trials, you will be able to summon the [Named Summon] corresponding.**

**If you fail the trials, you will only be able to take it after 6 months, so be careful. You will not really die even if you are killed during 1 of the trials.**

**Also, your quest has been updated.**

**[Master Summoner] - Normal - Class Quest**

**Objective:**

** -Pass the test [X]**

**Optional Objective:**

** -Gain at least 1 contract from each category [X]**

**Rewards: [Master Summoner] class - [Master Summoner] title - Master Summoner class pack - 1 class slot**

**Additional Rewards: Super Skill Gacha Ticket**

Reading the explanation of where he was Yoh's eyes widened, so this must be his test and if they each had a trial they have to be powerful since even with [Overlimit] he couldn't summon 2 of the same 1. Gulping a mouthful of saliva, Yoh turned toward the 1st door on his left. It was a white door with red markings all over it, a howling wolf just above it.

Gathering himself, Yoh strode forwards with a resolute expression, stopping only for 5 seconds in order to take a deep breath, before placing his hand on the door. With a flash of light was gone from the hall, instead, he found himself in a white void.

Suddenly an androgynous voice was heard.

"So you are the one who wants to become my master. Let's see if you are worthy. My trial will be divided into 2 parts. In the 1st part, you will have a race with me, naturally, as I am more powerful than you, you will have an advantage. You will know the 2nd part when you passed the 1st."

Before Yoh could reply something the void changed in a grassy plain with a river going in the middle to a giant sakura tree, a gentle slop going to a lake with a traditional Japanese dojo. Looking around him he saw, a white wolf sitting patiently while observing him next to a log house. When he finished taking in his surroundings, Yoh could swear he saw the wolf smirk.

"Enjoying the view aren't we?" teased the wolf.

Deciding to cast a silent [Observe] on his companion, Yoh was surprised to not get all its information, it seems like this wolf is not so simple.

**Name: Shiranui,?**

**Level: 100**

**Title: [?]**

**Skill: [The 13 Celestial Brush Techniques] [Beloved Wolf of the Sun]**

**STR: 1000**

**END: 1000**

**AGI: 1000**

**MAG: 1000**

1st thing he remarked was he could know its full name, 2nd it has a title and finally, its stats were high.

"Fufufu, it will not be easy to know who I am young one. But now, let's be ready, we will race to the dojo you can see there, starting from this house we will follow the dirt path all the way around the plains to the lake where the finish line will be. I will let you use your movement skill but no other one save for your summoners one naturally. You can use your summon to bother me or even have 1 of them carry you, but you will still have to run on the dirt path. You will also have a head start of 20 seconds."

Knowing he will need every advantage he can have, Yoh summoned 6 [Bicorn Re'em], 6 [Amber Mammoth], 4 [Cobalt Eagle], 4 [Amethyst Cat], 4 [Topaz Tiger], 2 [Rainbow Dragon], and 2 [Goblin Asssassin].

The [Goblin Assassin] were the same as the thief coming in pair for each summon but dressed like Styx the character from Styx: master of darkness, with 2 daggers dripping with poison. The [Bicorn Re'em] was a big lion with a yellow body and black marking and an orange furred head with 2 giant horn on its forehead.

Starting running after being given the signal, Yoh organized his summon, the 1st to strike at the wolf will be the [Amber Mammoth] since they are the slowest while the [Amethyst Cat], [Topaz Tiger], [Bicorn Re'em] and [Rainbow Dragon] will stay near him and try to delay Shiranui if it comes too close. While the [Goblin Assassin] will ambush it along the path with support from the [Cobalt Eagle]. Yoh's plan was sound and a good 1 if he wasn't against this peculiar wolf.

The mammoth didn't delay the wolf for more than 1 minute but Yoh had already taken a considerable lead. When Shiranui started to pick up speed, the [Goblin Assassin] came in and slowed it, 1 even managed to give it a scratch with his dagger smeared with paralysis poison thanks to the combination of 2 eagles, slowing the wolf even more. It was only when Yoh passed the 2nd bridge that Shiranui managed to catch up a bit with the goal line in sight, Yoh ordered all his summon to prevent the wolf from coming closer.

The 2 dragons turned around and started to gather rainbow-colored light in their maw before releasing it just in front of the running wolf creating an explosion before the dust could settle Shiranui burst out of it had was faced with the cats, tigers and re'ems. Yoh's summons throws themselves to the wolf, but in a surprisingly beautiful display of agility and grace, the wolf dodged the cats and vaulted over the tigers, only to be caught by 2 re'em and thrown 2 meters back.

While the beasts were ducking it out, Yoh managed to reach the finish line, winning the race. After catching his breath and dismissing the rest of his summon that accounted to only the 2 [Rainbow Dragon] that were almost dead, letting Shiranui come near him and congratulate him.

"Congratulations young one, you made use of your summons admirably but don't rejoice too quickly, you finished only the 1st part of my trial. Now the 2nd part, what is my name?"

Surprised by the question, Yoh thought for a while looking around when his gaze landed on the sakura tree, then it hit him, why the place seemed familiar same with the name Shiranui. It was the Shinshu Plain from the Okami game, then that means only 1 thing.

"You are Shiranui, the incarnation of Amaterasu the sun goddess." barely a second after these words left his lips, the wolf in front of him was enveloped in a blinding light. Once the light faded, what was once an ordinary white wolf was now a white wolf with a rainbow-colored reflector on its back and red marking all over its body with a sun drawn on his forehead.

"Fufufu, you are correct young one, I am Shiranui, the Divine Wolf. You should be able to see my whole status now." said the sacred beast with a feminine voice filled with mirth.

**Name: Shiranui, The Divine Wolf**

**Level: 100**

**Title: [Amaterasu's Avatar]**

**Skill: [The 13 Celestial Brush Techniques] [Beloved Wolf of the Sun]**

**STR: 1000**

**END: 1000**

**AGI: 1000**

**MAG: 1000**

" As my title say, I am Amaterasu's avatar on the mortal plane, and I am now at your service Master. To finalize the contract you only need to place your hand on my forehead." she adds while bowing toward Yoh who did as instructed.

**DING!***

**You have been recognized by [Shiranui, The Divine Wolf] as her master, you can now call her thanks to your [Summon] skill.**

"You should be careful Master, the other trials may not be as easy as mine. Some of the others are quite vicious." said Shiranui before fading away and letting Yoh come back to the Legend Hall.

When he turned around toward where the door was, Yoh saw it crumbling in dust. Having gotten 1 new summon from the [Beast] category, Yoh decided to get 1 from the [Monster] 1. Going to the correct section, he was greeted by only 2 doors, 1was red, white and had gold trimming with what looked like a humanoïd insect and the other was dark brown with feather design and a humanoïd bird above.

Pondering for a while, Yoh chose the latter door and placed his hand on it. This time he founded himself on a mountain, he heard a loud bird cry before a shadow appeared above him. Feeling danger from it Yoh dodged to the side with a roll before looking where he was seconds ago.

With a loud crashing noise something made a 3-meter deep crater on the floor raising a cloud of dust. Suddenly the dust was cleared and Yoh could see a black and white humanoïd owl with the lower half of its face being human.

"Not bad, for a human, I am Abrolhos and I will test you to see if you are worthy to be my master. My test will be simple, you alone will have to defeat me or make me submit. You can use only your martial and movement skills and items. Now be ready because I won't be gentle." he said in a deep male voice before taking flight once more and hovering 2 meters above the ground.

Yoh tensing at his statement and status he just saw thanks to [Observe], readied [Kurikara] making mana course on its blade.

**Name: Abrolhos, The Megaquake**

**Level: 100**

**Title: [Flying Destroyer]**

**Skill: [Tectonic Smash] [Herculean Strength]**

**STR: 2500**

**END: 750**

**AGI: 750**

**MAG: 0**

Before Yoh could blink Abrolhos was upon him raising his double mace ready to strike his head. Yoh used [Instant Movement] to take distance from him and then charging back in using the 10th kata – The Dragon of Change to build momentum with [Power Slash] managing to strike his opponent on his chest leaving a shallow cut going from his right shoulder to below his right pectoral. Not letting up Yoh used [Piercing Blow] on the already injured shoulder successfully crippling it.

Taking distance from each other, Abrolhos laughed as a red hue encompassed his body.

"Yes! YES! That's it, that's what I wanted a worthy opponent who could manage to injure me. Now let's dance more kid.[Herculean Strength]."

Yoh's back was drenched in cold sweat when Abrolhos used that skill. Knowing that even before he couldn't pary his strike but now he would have to concentrate on dodging until his skill faded. After that was a game of cat and mouse across the rocky and traitorous terrain. Yoh only managed to stay stable in his footing thanks to the 9th kata – Water Splash and [Instant Movement] that was leveling up nicely if it continued like that, it would be level max soon. The red hue around Abrolhos faded and left him panting. Seeing him like that Yoh jumped and used the 2nd kata – Water Wheel with [Piercing Blow] separating 1 of his opponent's wing making him fall to the ground where he was an easier target.

"Really kid, I am enjoying this so much, now let's finish this up." smiled Abrolhos as he was covered in blood from the numerous cut on his body, even though he was a battle junkie, he could appreciate the effort the young man in front of him made. Raising his mace and channeling his [Tectonic Smash] skill, giving his weapon an earthy brown color. He dashed forward bringing down his weapon of mass destruction but before it could smash in the ground Yoh struck at his wrist with the back of his blade making Abrolhos let go of his weapon before placing his blade at his throat. Letting a smile appear on his human lower face Abrolhos beamed at him.

"Congratulation, Master. You passed, from now on I am at your service." He said before going on a knee and bowing his head in respect and deference.

"Thanks, I also enjoyed this fight, we should do it more in the future, I made great progress in my swordsmanship. I am counting on you now Abrolhos." replied Yoh before placing his hand on Abrohlos's forehead just like with Shiranui.

"Of course Master." added the Megaquake before fading.

Coming back once more to the hall, Yoh fell on his butt due to the exhaustion his fight caused. While he was resting Yoh looked at the other doors, in total there were 7 doors remaining, 2 in the [Beast] section, 1 in the [monster]'s, 2 in the [Sea Serpent] and 2 in the [Dinosaur]'s. The doors in the [Sea Serpent] area were blue but 1 was a darker shade of blue almost black, it has a long serpent with 2 claw just above. The other one was a gentle light blue with ocean blue accent and a golden trident above. The one in the [Dinosaur] area were of a different color, the first 1 was a dark gray with crimson like vein the surface, above the door was a picture of what looked like a T-Rex with wings and fire coming out of his mouth. The other 1 was light gray with some brown scale and a humanoïd lizard with an ax in his hand.

Before going to another door, Yoh directed his attention back to the section he already had gone through. In the [Beast] section was a golden door with a lion face on it, above was the picture of a centaur with a lance and shield in hands. The last door of this section was a pure white door with some gold on the edges. Above it was a lion with 2 horned head and wings.

Leaving the other section behind, he made his way toward the [Sea Serpent] section. Having a bad feeling about the door with a serpent above, Yoh touched the one with a trident. With a pale blue flash, he found himself in the courtyard of a castle made out of white stone with some corals on the walls and seaweeds at the windows. It was at that moment he remarked that the castle and city around it were underwater protected by a barrier.

As Yoh was looking around in wonder, a young man wearing blue plate armor, some parts made out of seemingly fish's scale, with a golden trident in his right hand. He also had a crown made of gold with a green emerald in the middle. The young man had delicate features that even some women would feel envious, long black hair reaching to the base of his neck with 2 bang framing his face and sea blue eyes.

"It's beautiful, right. I am proud of our kingdom." he said with a fond smile making Yoh finally notice him, who replied after a cough.

**Cough***

"Yes, it is really different from what I usually see."

"I think, you are here for a reason, I will follow you only if your answer satisfies me, if not you will never be able to take my trial ever again." He warned.

"I am Neptabyss, the Atlantean Prince. Future ruler of the Atlantean Empire. Now Summoner, answer truthfully my question."

"What is the greatest quality of a ruler?"

Without thinking, Yoh answered.

"The greatest quality of a ruler is to listen to his people."

"What is the biggest mistake of a ruler?"

"Believing his position makes him above everyone."

"When does a kingdom dies?"

"When it loses its citizen."

Hearing all his replies, Neptabyss's smile widened and finally declared.

"You understand what a ruler should strive to be and what it entails. I am satisfied. Congratulation on passing my trial, Master." going on his knee allowing Yoh to touch him on the forehead.

"Also Master, I wouldn't attempt the other trial until you have means to fight underwater." he warned Yoh before fading and letting Yoh back to the hall.

Listening to his summon Yoh, made his way to the last section. Not knowing which 1 to pick Yoh his luck choose for him taking out a red coin called a Lua, the currency used in Tortus.

"Head I go to the right, tails the left." said Yoh as he flipped the coin after a severals flip the coin fell to the ground showing a 5 engraved as opposed to the Heiligh Kingdom emblem a crown with a pair of wings around.

Turning to the left Yoh faced the light grey door with brown scales. Placing his hand on the door, he was transported to a room made of stones, outside he could hear the buzzing of an excited crowd. Exiting by the door on his back, he followed a path until he came to an arena with a floor covered in sand, all around him were bleachers packed to the brim with what appeared to be an anthropomorphic dinosaur, cheering. The arena looked a lot like the Roman Colosseum.

Focusing back in the pit, Yoh saw his opponent, a feral looking 4-meter tall Anthropomorphic grey T-Rex with a brown armor with bone spikes on top and back of his shoulder, it had a long single-bladed ax. It was waving at the crowd with a confident smile? With his teeth in full display.

When it was in hearing range of Yoh he said.

"I am The Gladiator Beast, Spartacus. We will fight with honor in front of the crowd, to entertain them. You will be allowed to use all your skill save for your [Summon], you will fight me alone."

**Name: Gladiator Beast, Spartacus**

**Level: 1000**

**Title: [Undefeated Warrior]**

**Skill: [Gladiator's Pride] [Primal Roar]**

**STR: 2000**

**END: 1500**

**AGI: 500**

**MAG: 0**

After a quick [Observe] Yoh knew he would have to give his all and make use of all his arsenal. Taking his basic stance with his sword, Yoh channeled mana and prepared a [Vinctus Aquarius], sending it right as the signal to start the fight was given, the spell took effect and trap Spartacus inside a 4-meter wide pillar of water. Lowering the oxygen level inside Yoh, waited for Spartacus to drop unconscious, but his expectations were shattered as was the spell with an ear-splitting roar from the humanoïd dinosaur.

"Not bad, but you will need to do better if you want to beat me." he said as he charged toward Yoh at breakneck speed with his ax in his 2 hands and preparing a horizontal slash from his right side.

Yoh quickly kicked some sand in hope to blind him but it was for naught as his ax missed by mere millimeters from Yoh's chest creating a powerful wind pressure. Taking advantage of his right side being wide open, Yoh used [Piercing Blow] with the 7th kata – Piercing Rain Drop to sink his blade into the right side of his opponent's chest who barely grunted in pain.

Taking distance from the giant, Yoh could see that his blow barely phased him, and was already preparing his next attack, starting to run in Yoh's direction, he jumped and raised his ax above his head. Adding the momentum of his fall his ax produced a terrifying pressure that seemed to crush Yoh, not letting him move out of the way, it was by a stroke of luck he managed to lean to the left side making the blade shatter the floor, kicking up a cloud of sand and sending Yoh flying.

Taking advantage of the fact he was far from his opponent, Yoh used [Magna Cartaracta] to generate a large volume of water, which he separated in 2 making the biggest part fall on his unsuspecting opponent and didn't react. While his opponent was down, Yoh manipulated the water and created a lot of water arrows and spears, sending them hurtling toward the rising dinosaur. The projectiles cut and plunged in his flesh.

"Yes! YES! YES YES YES! That is what the public wants to see. Give me more. Let's this dance of death continue." he roared with a jubilant tone activating his skill [Gladiator's Pride] covering his body in an earthly brown veil.

"Oh shit, another battle-junkie, but this time it's not as fun. This one is thrashing me." complained Yoh before rolling to dodge a sweep from Spartacus's tail and sending a [Power Slash] to his legs, successfully injuring them. Spartacus starting to become slower switch to become more on the defensive and counter-attack.

After a grueling fight, Yoh managed to best Spartacus, but only because he was lucky Spartacus slipped on the wet sand and was caught off guard letting Yoh place his sword at his throat.

Under a thundering applause from the crowd, Yoh helped Spartacus to stand up. When he was up, he bowed submissively to Yoh.

"You have bested me in a fair fight, I am yours to command."

"It was a good fight, I am proud to have you with me." replied Yoh before placing his hand on Spartacus's forehead.

When Yoh arrived in the hall once again, he received the notification that the quest was completed.

**DING!***

**You have completed a quest**

**[Master Summoner] - Normal - Class Quest**

**Objective:**

** -Pass the test [O]**

**Optional Objective:**

** -Gain at least 1 contract from each category [O]**

**Rewards: [Master Summoner] class - [Master Summoner] title - Master Summoner class pack - 1 class slot**

**Additional Rewards: Super Skill Gacha Ticket**

**Do you want to claim the rewards?**

**[Y/N]**

Pressing yes Yoh saw what he got, he through it wasn't that bad.

**You received [Master Summoner] - Lvl: 30/50 class.**

**You received the [Master Summoner] title.**

**You received [Ring of the Summoner] – Rare.**

**You received [Robe of the Summoner] – Rare.**

**You received [Necklace of the Summoner] – Rare.**

**Your [Novice Mage] class has been automatically equipped.**

**You received 1 [Super Skill Gacha Ticket].**

**Do you wish to use your gacha ticket?**

**[Y/N]**

Chosing to use it immediately, Yoh was once again in front of the wheel, but this time only books with different icons on were in the rewards. The wheel started spinning going for at least 5 minutes before slowing and finally stopping on a silver book with a sword.

**DING!***

**Congratulation, you have drawn a Super Rare skill book.**

**[****Shower in Late Autumn, Blue Swallow ****style****] – Super Rare.**

**The skill [Breath of Water] and [Shower in Late Autumn, Blue Swallow style] can be fused do you wish to do it?**

**[Y/N]**

Accepting the fusion, Yoh received new information in his head, strengthening his swordsmanship and making it more polyvalent.

**Congratulation, the skill [Water Swallow style] has been created.**

**[Water Swallow style] - Passive - Mastery: 65%**

**Description: A swordsmanship style derived from 2 similar styles. Combining each kata together.**

**\- 1st Kata: Early Summer Slash ► (Water Surface Slash + Early Summer Rain {5th kata: Samidare}**

**\- 2nd Kata: Water Wheel**

**\- 3rd Kata: Dance of the Rapid Current**

**\- 4th Kata: Striking Tide in the Pelting Rain ► (Striking Tide + Pouring rain, Pelting rain {8th kata: Shinotsuku Ame})**

**\- 5th Kata: The Merciful Rain of a Dry Day**

**\- 6th Kata: Twisting Swallow Clash ► (Twisting Whirlpool + Swallow suicide Attack {10th kata: Tsubame Tokko})**

**\- 7th Kata: Piercing Axle Rain Drop ► (Piercing Rain Drop + Axle of Rain {1st kata: Shajiku no Ame})**

**\- 8th Kata: Waterfall Jar**

**\- 9th Kata: Duplicating Rain Splash ► ( Water Splash + Duplicating Rain {9th kata: Utsushi Ame})**

**\- 10th Kata: The Dragon of Change**

**\- 11th Kata: Rolling Lull ► (Lull + Rolling Rain {2nd kata: Sakamaku Ame})**

**-12th kata: Last Minute Rain (3rd kata: Yarazu no Ame)**

**-13th kata: October Rain, Lull ► (Lull + May wind, October rain {4th kata: Gofuu Juuu})**

**-14th kata: Splashing Lull ► (Lull + Splashing Rain {7th kata: Shibuki Ame})**

**-15th kata: Piercing Swallow's Beak ► (Piercing Rain Drop + Swallow's Beak {11th kata: Tsubame no Kuchibashi})**

**-16th kata: Dance of the Drizzle ► (Dance of the Rapid Current + Left-hand sword Drizzle {12th kata: Sadachi: Kirisame})**

**-17th kata: Piercing Drizzle ► (Piercing Rain Drop + Right-hand sword Sharp Rain {12th kata: Udachi: Kirisame})**

Seeing this new swordsmanship style, Yoh felt a grin threatening to slip on his face before his expression fell to a deadpan at the system next screen.

**DING!***

**The system has detected an error in its database, an emergency maintenance will be held.**

**You won't be able to access the system in the next 48 hours. This implies you won't be able to level up, complete quest ( if there are under a timer, the timer will be frozen), and use all the functionalities of the menu.**

**We are sorry for the inconvenience, we will try to resolve the issue as soon as possible.**

**As an early excuse your [Novice Mage] class has been changed to the [Mage] class.**

**Good day.**

As soon as the screen closed, Yoh was transported back to the alleyway he was several hours ago. Exiting and seeing it was now in the middle of the morning Yoh decided to go the forest to test his new swordsmanship because having the knowledge and having the experience are different things. In the forest where he made short work of the goblins and other low-level monsters, Yoh discovered that now all his kata used mana to produce water and deal the maximum damage.

His 1st kata: Early Summer Slash now allowed him to create a feint with an illusionary sword created from water as he let his sword fall to his other hand while keeping the momentum generated.

His 4th kata: Striking Tide in the Pelting Rain didn't change that much, only now each slash took the form of a cross.

His 6th kata: Twisting Swallow Clash, took the form of rotating current of water surrounding Yoh allowing him to shrug obstacle on his path.

His 7th kata: Piercing Axle Rain Drop, allowed him to coat his blade in water and impale the target after it was stopped.

His 9th kata: Duplicating Rain Splash, created water at each of his steps before the water is used to create a reflective surface to distract the opponent.

His 11th kata: Rolling Lull creates multiple waves of water around him before kneeling and stopping every movement and concentrating on defending with imperceptible speed.

His 13th kata: October Rain, Lull make him stop any movement, synchronizing his breathing with his opponent before evading their attack at high speed making him appear like a mirage.

His 14th kata: Splashing Lull makes him hold his sword in a reverse grip and slash creating a whirlpool-like transparent shield around him blocking strike without him moving.

His 15th kata: Piercing Swallow's Beak let him thrust in quick succession with his sword coated in water making it shoot forward like a flock of attacking birds that cut his opponents like a hot knife in butter.

His 16th kata: Dance of the Drizzle let him fire compressed water waves by swinging his sword in a fashion similar to a wave in the surface of the water, marking his opponent with a trace of his mana.

His 17th kata: Piercing Drizzle let him fire swallow made of water that targets everybody that has been marked by the 16th kata, making hiding useless and piercing even through steel plates easily.

With nothing to do other than hone his skills, Yoh spent the majority of the 2 days of the system update in the forest around Horaud killing large and humanoïd monsters to train and also complete some quest for the Adventurers guild. He just had bisected a large Ogre, when a familiar screen appeared.

**DING!***

**The system has successfully been updated.**

**You have received perks.**

**For having 100 STR, you gained the perk: [Bulk Up].**

**For having 200 STR, you gained the perk: [Giants Strenght].**

**For having 100 END, you gained the perk: [As hard as iron].**

**For having 200 END, you gained the perk: [Troll Regeneration].**

**For having 100 AGI, you gained the perk: [Catch me if you can].**

**For having 200 AGI, you gained the perk: [I am as swift as the wind].**

**For having 100 INT, you gained the perk: [Hey, look I'm smart].**

**For having 200 INT, you gained the perk: [i'm sure, it's not how you do it].**

**For having 100 WIS, you gained the perk: [Mana touched].**

**For having 100 MAG, you gained the perk: [Look, I can make it explode].**

**For having 200 MAG, you gained the perk: [Here, that's how you do real magic].**

**For having 100LCK, you gained the perk: [Miracle Fingers].**

**For having 100 CHA, you gained the perk: [Hey there handsome].**

**As an excuse for the unwanted maintenance, you were granted:**

**A 50% reduction tickets for the store.**

**The perk [Lucky Pervert]**

**The item [Shigure Kintoki] – Ultra Rare**

With the system back Yoh made his way back to the town, he headed to the guild in order to cash in his monster's parts and complete the quest he took. In 2 days he already made a name for himself as a lone wolf that spends all his time hunting monsters, he had gone from the blue rank to the purple rank with a 100% completion rate of his quest. To make it clear how much of an abnormality this is for the inhabitant of Tortus, we need to explain the ranks of the adventurer.

Going from the lowest to the highest, there is blue ► red ► yellow ► purple ► green ► white ► black ► silver ► gold, the Lua follow the same color scheme. So in 2 days, Yoh jumped by 3 ranks, it was a monstrous thing for normal people but since nobody from Earth was there, they couldn't link it with Yoh, only the guild master Loa Bawavis knew who he really was and wasn't really surprised by what he did.

Cross the door, Yoh saw a typical isekai guild with on 1 side a bar where some adventurers were already drinking to some of their success in the labyrinth or the completion of a quest. He came in front of 1 of the receptionist, a beautiful well-endowed woman with blonde wavy hair and gold eyes, she was called Luna and tried to flirt with Yoh every chance she could get but was still professional when the situation called for it. Presenting the proof of subjugation Yoh was then promoted to green rank.

"Congratulation on your promotion to green rank Yoh-sama. What do you think about going for a drink with me to celebrate." said Luna with a sultry wink at the end. Making severals adventurer burn in jealousy at Yoh.

"Thank you but I will have to decline. I will start diving in the labyrinth just after making preparation. Maybe next time." replied Yoh as he becomes accustomed to her flirting.

"That's too bad, but you have to promise me you won't overestimate yourself and get killed ok?" asked Luna with puppy eyes making Yoh promise he will be careful.

Going out of the guild Yoh made his way toward a general store in order to buy some things he might need for his dungeon dive. While consulting with his system what was interesting in his store.

**You can buy items to hide from Ehit's eyes, it will make it easier for you to display all your skills, even if you are hidden for him inside the labyrinth, as the saying goes, better be safe than sorry.**

Following the system suggestion, Yoh browsed the store for those type of item but they were quite pricey, for example:

**Earring of the Hidden World – Super Rare **

** Description: An earring forged in a world where paranormals beings were hunted by humans for fear of their powers.**

** Effects: Hide the wearer from the surveillance of others being deemed hostile to the wearer. Modify the wearer presence to feel like a normal human being.**

**Cost: 15000 credits.**

1 of the items that corresponded to his need was half his currents credits, Yoh was torn between buying the earring and not having to be paranoïd of 1 of Ehit's dolls showing up to kill him until he could do as he wanted. At that moment the system told him a piece of information that brightened his day.

**You can gain credits by selling items or mana crystal to the system, you need to the store and choose the sell option.**

**Warning: all items sold will not be refunded if you made a mistake and sold the wrong item so be careful.**

Immediately buying the earring Yoh received a silver earring looking like an eastern dragon that encircled his ear from the bottom until the top with a little sapphire in its maw and small emeralds fo eyes. Equipping it, Yoh felt like a membrane covered him, it wasn't uncomfortable but still strange sensation. Now he wouldn't have to worry about being spied upon by magic or other means of long-distance viewing.

After his shopping, Yoh made his way toward the entrance of the labyrinth, if his calculation were right, the students should still be in the capital for at least 2 days. It left him some time to made headway in his dungeon diving, at least he wanted to reach the boundary between the upper part of the labyrinth and the "True" labyrinth before they came back and after that, he will maybe explore a bit the rest of Humankind territory.

Killing each and every monster he came across with his magic and swords when he stopped using magic to let his mana replenish, Yoh quickly came back to the 20th floor, he was faster than when he was with the rest of his classmate but he still lost a lot of time dismantling monster to get their mana crystal. As he was starting to become fed up with it the system decided to be helpful.

**DING!***

**Your inventory has a dismantling function. You just have to store the corpse and will it to be dismantled.**

'You couldn't have said it sooner? I lost so much time because of that, I could at least be by the 40th or even 50th floor by now.' deadpanned Yoh.

**You didn't ask.**

It's with the impression that the system enjoyed his suffering that Yoh store all the Rockmount he killed and with a mental command dismantled them selling their mana crystals at the same time as any other part the system brought from him.

'Now that I think about it, what would happen if I ate monster meat?'

**DING!***

**Your gain will be fewer with a chance of getting a skill reliant only on your luck.**

**Also, you wouldn't feel the pain.**

Armed with this new information Yoh, got an idea for a prank to Hajime when he reunites with him. And he continued to dive inside for 6 days arriving at a floor that seemed to change and plunge you in darkness. It was the true entrance to the "true" Orcus Labyrinth, being on the 100th floor. It took Yoh a long time to find it because he lost his way a lot. When he was looking around the floor to find a teleportation circle, he realized something, the teleportation circle was created by adventurer when they reached a certain floor of the labyrinth if nobody has ever gone past the 65th floor that means there isn't any teleportation circle on this floor.

As Yoh was an existential crisis over why he was so stupid even with nearly 400 INT, the system gave him a bit of advice.

**DING!***

**You could always let a space magic circle so you can come back as you wish.**

**Space magic/skill is under the extra magic/skill categories.**

Looking through said categories, Yoh found 2 skill he like quite a bit. The first 1 was the [Flying Thunder God Technique] from the Naruto verse and the other was [Teleportation Magic] from the Fairy Tail verse. Finally choosing the [Flying Thunder God Technique], Yoh purchased it for 20000 credits.

Once he received it, Yoh placed his own seal, that looks like a blue katana on a whirlpool, after being applied, the seal faded. With now a mean to come back to the abyss, he made his way back to the surface, killing every monster on his path.

Thanks to his sneaking around, he received the skill [Sneak] that allowed him to stand in front of someone weaker than him and he wouldn't detect Yoh until he was touched. His new skill was really useful since he could rush past everyone without being held back.

After 4 days, he finally exited the labyrinth and saw the Hero's party coming to dive once more. Not paying them attention, Yoh remembered that in 1 or 2 weeks they should return to the castle to meet the delegation from the Empire where the Emperor sneaked in. It would be nice to see what he can do and also mess with the other but that isn't the reason, really it's because he is curious about the strength of the Emperor. Yoh spent the rest of the 2 weeks leisurely before going to the capital wearing a large cloak and taking out [Legion's Mask] during those 2 weeks, he managed to change the design a bit, the mask was now clean and painted white with blue eyes a mouth stretch in a fox-like smile, and 2 fox ears (Naruto Anbu mask fox version but in blue).

When he sneaked inside the palace, Yoh found that the class was now divided into 4 groups, those who choose to stay behind because they were scared, the 1 taking upon themselves to be the bodyguard of Aiko, another bodyguard group for Shizuka, and finally the Hero's party. Quickly finding a spot where he could see the castle entrance where the delegation would be received. Yoh found out that in this version of the verse, there wasn't only the Hoelscher Empire that wanted to meet the Hero, there was also a certain Eden Kingdom coming for the Western part of the continent, he didn't know if it was because in the original not all the country were explored or if it was just this verse that had more country but the name was familiar for him.

3 days after the return of Kouki and company, the envoy of each nation arrived. The Empire delegation was accompanied by typical heavy armored knights that weren't different from each other, the group was composed of 20 peoples. The Eden Kingdom was different in that they didn't have as much bodyguard and a lot more important looking people. From the [Observe] he used saw there was the king Louin Eden, the 2 princesses of the kingdom called Croix and Riche, 2 powerful knights with the title of [Zero Knight], Barro Roan and Acheval Dreissen and 1 female knight that was the sister of Acheval Dreissen, Ramius Dreissen.

Louin was a handsome middle-aged man with brown-grey hair reaching to his grey-blue eyes with a beard and mustache. He wore black and green robes with a red and gold highlight with black fur at the neck coat.

Croix was a well-endowed woman with long blonde hair falling all the way to her knee kept from her blue eyes by a headband with a white flower in the middle. She wore a white dress with a black and gold collar, she also had white gloves going almost to her shoulders.

Riche was a younger version of Croix with more modest assets preferring to style her hair in 2 pigtails with blue ribbons with the same white flower as her sister on the left side and leaving the rest of her hair fall to her lower back. She wielded a with and gold staff with a sky blue round gem on top.

Barro Roan was a handsome man in his mid-twenties, with delicate features and long blonde hair styled in a ponytail and 2 bang framing his face. He also had beautiful green eyes and wore a white knight uniform with a red and gold coat. He wielded 2 swords with white handles on his left side.

Acheval Dreissen was also handsome in his own right, a wilder look than Barro with spiky white hair and a scar over his left eye. He wore a white jacket left open to show his muscular bare chest and a white knight uniform pants with a half red and gold coat going above his right shoulder. On his back were strapped 2 great swords with black and gold handle and guard.

And finally Ramius was an expressionless girl the same age as Riche with long white hair going to her butt. She wore a black short skirt, thigh-high black tights, a black top leaving the underside of her breast as well as her stomach exposed with a red gem in the middle of her chest, a black and gold jacket. She wielded a large lance and a shield, the 2 white, and gold.

Finally recognizing from where he knew them, Yoh almost facepalmed. They were characters from the Evenicle game.

'But wasn't it an eroge? If so what is the "plot" here in this world since the religion isn't the same and it played a great part in it. Maybe there isn't and they are just here as living being without a role to play.'

After a while, Kouki was introduced to the delegation, before being challenged to a duel against 1 of the Empire knight. Preparing themselves, Kouki saw his opponent not taking a "real" stance, but if he had the experience Yoh had gained during his numerous hours of training and sparring he would have known that the man was everything but careless. In his anger, Kouki rushed in to strike with a downward swing, but he knight received it easily with a casual upward swing once Kouki had relaxed pushing Kouki back. Seeing this the knight wasn't pleased with the display and decided to taunt the Hero.

"Hey, hey, hey Hero, is that all you have? Are you really motivated? If you don't come with the intent to kill, you will die you know."

Kouki was going to answer that it was only a mock battle, but before he could, everybody heard a laugh that echoed.

"Hahahaha, seeing the idiot being played like that was worth it coming here. Thank you for the laugh." said Yoh revealing his presence to everybody that were stunned, with things going through their head like 'Since when?' or 'Who is it?', naturally all the guard tensed and took their stance in front of their respective ruler.

"You don't need to be so tense you know, if I really wanted to kill someone here, I could have done it and nobody would have known. But I am more interested to have a fight with someone strong. So what do you say about that "Your Majesty" Emperor Gahard D. Hoelscher?" added Yoh whose voice was modified by the mask presence modification.

"Oh, how did you know who I was?" replied the Emperor removing the helmet.

"Everybody has their little secret, your Highness. So about this spar? Wanna do it?" asked once more Yoh.

"You are interesting, judging by your voice I would say you are a young man. So boy, I accept but we will fight with a real sword. Do you want us to lend you 1?"

"No need, I have my own." replied Yoh taking out [Kurikara] making some of the Heiligh kingdom gasped as the realization of who was going to fight against the Emperor was.

Jumping from where he was observing them Yoh touched the floor just in front of the Eden delegation, with Acheval and Barro tensing a bit because they could feel it, the man in front of them was as strong if not stronger than them making them place a hand on their sword. Giving a look toward the girls present Yoh had to admit they were really beautiful but Croix was by far the most beautiful of them. Riche and Croix felt something strange like an electric current when they laid their eyes on the figure.

Raising his sword to take his stance with 2 hands on the handle, Yoh channeled mana in his feet. After about 10 seconds, he charged at the Emperor with the 6th kata: Twisting Swallow Clash, being surrounded by water Yoh made use of it by controlling some of it and forming needles and sending towards his opponent's vitals forcing him to either dodge or parry. Stopping just in front of him and switching to the 1st kata: Early Summer Slash making the Emperor he would strike him from the left before dropping his sword in a fluid motion and slashing him across his torso from the right, allowing Yoh to draw the 1st blood.

Seeing the confrontation in front of them, the knight from the Empire's side couldn't believe their eyes, someone managed to injure their ruler, the strongest fighter in the empire. For the other, only the more trained eyes could really understand what happened truly entail, since the Emperor was the most experienced fighter. Even Meld was in disbelief, it was only 1 month ago since they last had a spar and here Yoh was having drew the 1st blood on the Emperor, a man known to be an excellent warrior, even he didn't have the confidence to do that.

Th fight continued with the 2 of them trading blow after blow, they were equal in terms of skills. When the Emperor decided to do a risky move and abandon the defense and go on the offensive by trying to strike at Yoh's chest. Seeing the thrust toward his chest Yoh prepared to deflect it but at the last second, the Emperor changed his target to his face. Not being fast enough to raise his blade Yoh did the only thing he could leaning more toward the left making the blade miss his head barely but striking his mask, destroying it at the same time showing his face to the crowd.

"Ahahahah seems like I win this 1 brat." said Gahard with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, you won that 1, old man." replied Yoh answering with a smirk of his own, making some of the young women in the crowd fell in a daze.

Suddenly they heard clapping, turning around they saw Ishtar coming toward them.

"Fantastic, fantastic, I believe you now saw the power of the Apostles send to us by Ehit-sama, Gahard-dono." was the 1st thing he said, shocking all those who didn't know.

"So is it the brat who is the Hero or that 1 there? Because if it's really the later I am really disappointed." asked Gahard while pointing to Kouki, making Ishtar eyebrow twitched when he said he was disappointed with Ehit's choice although everybody shared the thought.

"Nope, I'm not the Hero, and I'm not an Apostles, well at least not anymore. I just came to give a gift to someone." Replied Yoh before using [Instant Movement] to appear near Shizuku before giving her his katana. " Now that I have done everything I came here for. Ladies and gentlemen, I bide you a good day." he added before creating a pair of angels wings with light magic and flying in the sky, shocking everybody.

What followed were hours of question about what happened that made an Apostle quit his group and act on his own. Yoh for his part, had 1 month before Hajime left Oscar's hideout at the bottom of the labyrinth, so he made his way back inside with teleporting at the border between the upper and lower floors thanks to [Flying Thunder God Technique].

* * *

**Character's Status**

**Name: **Yoh Ryugami

**Age:** 17 (23)

**Lvl: **43 +27 ► 70 - **EXP:** 432/1500 [28%]

**Title: **The Gamer | Apostle of God | Master Summoner | Mage | Samurai |

**Race: **Human

**Class: **Summoner - **Lvl:** 29/30 [100%] ► Master Summoner - **Lvl:** 32/50 [25%] | Samurai – **Lvl:** 41/50 [89%] | Mage – **Lvl: **29/30 [100%]

**Hp: **2610/2610 -** Regen:** 26.1/min

**Mp: **4090/4090 - **Regen:** 300/min

**Money:** 30000 ► 15000 ► 80000 ► 50000 ► 30000 ► 80000 credits

**Stats**

**STR:**244+216 ► 460

**END:**207+54 ► 261

**AGI:**225+54 ► 279

**INT:**215+108+54 ► 377

**WIS:**189+54+54+3 ► 300

**MAG:**247+54+108 ► 409

**LCK:**105

**CHA:**175

**Unused stat point:**116-3+81 ► 194

**Character's Skill**

_**[Summon]**_ \- Active - Lvl: 35/50 - EXP: 47% - MP cost: varies per summon – 27/44 Summons (24+10 from the title+ 10 from items)

Summon available:

**Beast:**

Named Tier: [Shiranui, The Divine Wolf] (500 mp) *new*

**Monster: **

Named Tier: [Abrolhos, The Megaquake] (500 mp) *new*

**Sea Serpent:**

Named Tier: [Neptabyss, The Atlantean Prince] (500 mp) *new*

**Dinosaur:**

Named Tier: [Gladiator Beast, Spartacus] (500 mp) *new*

**Dragon:**

Tier 1: [Rainbow Dragon] (50 mp/summon) - [Blue Eyes White Dragon] (50 mp/summon) *new* - [Red Eye Black Dragon] (50 mp/summon) *new*

Tier 2: [Rainbow Overdragon] (100 mp/summon) - [Blue Eyes Chaos Max Dragon] (100 mp/summon) *new* - [Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon] (100 mp/summon) *new*

_**[Water Swallow style]**_ \- Passive - Mastery: 65% *new*

Description: A swordsmanship style derived from 2 similar styles. Combining each kata together.

\- 1st Kata: Early Summer Slash ► (Water Surface Slash + Early Summer Rain {5th kata: Samidare}

\- 2nd Kata: Water Wheel

\- 3rd Kata: Dance of the Rapid Current

\- 4th Kata: Striking Tide in the Pelting Rain ► (Striking Tide + Pouring rain, Pelting rain {8th kata: Shinotsuku Ame})

\- 5th Kata: The Merciful Rain of a Dry Day

\- 6th Kata: Twisting Swallow Clash ► (Twisting Whirlpool + Swallow suicide Attack {10th kata: Tsubame Tokko})

\- 7th Kata: Piercing Axle Rain Drop ► (Piercing Rain Drop + Axle of Rain {1st kata: Shajiku no Ame})

\- 8th Kata: Waterfall Jar

\- 9th Kata: Duplicating Rain Splash ► ( Water Splash + Duplicating Rain {9th kata: Utsushi Ame})

\- 10th Kata: The Dragon of Change

\- 11th Kata: Rolling Lull ► (Lull + Rolling Rain {2nd kata: Sakamaku Ame})

-12th kata: Last Minute Rain (3rd kata: Yarazu no Ame)

-13th kata: October Rain, Lull ► (Lull + May wind, October rain {4th kata: Gofuu Juuu})

-14th kata: Splashing Lull ► (Lull + Splashing Rain {7th kata: Shibuki Ame})

-15th kata: Piercing Swallow's Beak ► (Piercing Rain Drop + Swallow's Beak {11th kata: Tsubame no Kuchibashi})

-16th kata: Dance of the Drizzle ► (Dance of the Rapid Current + Left-hand sword Drizzle {12th kata: Sadachi: Kirisame})

-17th kata: Piercing Drizzle ► (Piercing Rain Drop + Right-hand sword Sharp Rain {12th kata: Udachi: Kirisame})

**New Items**

**Ring of the Summoner** \- Rare

Description: A ring possessed by confirmed Summoner, who proved himself.

Effects: +25% DMG caused by your summons other than [Named Summon].

**Necklace of the Summoner** \- Rare

Description: A necklace given to a Summoner when he is recognized as having reached the peak.

Effects: +10 summons slots.

**Robe of the Summoner **\- Rare

Description: A robe possessed by a confirmed Summoner, who proved himself.

Effects: -25% DMG received by monsters.

**Shigure Kintoki** \- Ultra Rare

Description: A bamboo sword who transforms when used with a certain swordsmanship style into a katana. It was transmitted for generations in the family of the style user.

**Earring of the Hidden World **– Super Rare

Description: An earring forged in a world where paranormals beings were hunted by humans for fear of their powers.

Effects: Hide the wearer from the surveillance of others being deemed hostile to the wearer. Modify the wearer presence to feel like a normal human being.

**Character's Perks**

**STR:**

100 ► **[Bulk Up]:** Double your strength gain.

200 ► **[Giants Strenght]:** \+ 25% Physical Damage.

300 ► **[Did you see my muscles?]:** add half your STR stat to your physical damage dealt.

400 ►** [I am strong, respect me]:** Neutral or hostile peoples will be intimidated by your presence, -20% moral to your enemies.

**END:**

100 ► **[As hard as iron]:** -20% DMG received.

200 ► **[Troll Regeneration]: **Double your Hp Regeneration.

300 ► **[It's just a scratch]:** Negative status effects [broken]'s duration will be halved.

**AGI:**

100 ► **[Catch me if you can]:** +30% chance to evade projectiles.

200 ► **[I am as swift as the wind]:** Double your running speed.

300 ► **[Hey, look at what I just made]:** +40% crafting speed.

**INT:**

100 ► **[Hey, look I am smart]: **+25% learning speed from books.

200 ► **[I'm sure it's not how you do it]:** improved chance to improve a recipe you received.

300 ► **[Elemantary, my dear]:** when conducting an investigation, you will find clues easier.

**WIS:**

100 ► **[Mana touched]:** x2 for your Mp regeneration.

200 ► **[Mana is my blood]:** x5 for your Mp Regeneration.

300 ► **[Mana, what is that?]:** x10 for your Mp regeneration. (evolved from **[Mana is my blood]**)

**MAG:**

100 ► **[Look, I can make it explode]: **+25% destructiveness on offensive spells.

200 ► **[Here that's how you do real magic]:** \+ 10 levels to each magic skill and spell ( even when you get them).

300 ► **[Magic, Magic everywhere]:** +25% learning speed for your students when studying magic.

400 ►** [EXPLOSION!]:** +50% destructiveness on offensive spells. (evolved from **[Look, I can make it explode]**)

**LCK:**

100 ► **[Miracle Fingers]:** +30% chance to drop rare loot but can also be used in a different situation ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°).

**CHA:**

100 ► **[Hey there handsome]:** +20% goodwill from the opposite sex.

**Miscellaneous:**

**[Lucky Pervert]:** Increase the lucky encounter with the opposite gender. You lucky bastard ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

**Character's Titles**

**[Summoner] **►** [Master Summoner]**: Raise your maximum of active summons by 10. Give access to the [Dragon] and [Named Summon] categories.

**[Novice Mage]:** +15% DMG to your spells ► **[Mage]: **+30% DMG to your spells.

**Character's current equipements**

**Earrings 1/2 slots: **Earring of the Hidden World – Super Rare

**Necklace 1/1 slot:** Necklace of the Summoner – Rare

**Rings 2/2 slots:** Ring of the apprentice – Uncommon | Ring of the Summoner – Rare

**Head 1/1 slot:** Legion's Mask *modified* - Uncommon

**Chest 1/1 slot:** Robe of the Summoner – Rare

**Weapon 1/1 slot:** Shigure Kintoki - Ultra Rare

**Sub-Weapon:** Enkidu, Chains of Heaven – Legendary

* * *

Author's note:

Hello everyone, I lied, sorry, I said I will not post a chapter today but I did it in the end. It was because I read the review and had some ideas thanks to them, so here we are. Also, I would like to know what do you think about the trials for the last tier of Yoh's classes. Do you want me to write the Archmage one or not?

Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review if you have a question, see a mistake somewhere, see a part where I could improve, a suggestion.

Have a nice day/night.


	4. Chapter 4

Answer to reviewers, statements or questions.

**Frescko:** I like your idea, I will most likely make it a secret art or something like that when he reach 100% mastery. Thank you for the suggestion.

**JakeWJEliott2: **He did admit throwing the fireball, and I will punish him don't know how but I want it to be cruel, done by Yoh or Hajime can't decide.

**fictionelement777: **Thanks. The reunion will be in this chapter.

**Leo Saruca:** I have an idea of where he could pull it off.

**inplayj: **Sorry but I never played any of the elder's scroll games so this verse won't be in the story.

**Dvaron-Edelweiss: **I didn't play the games but maybe I will add 2B and A2 as familiar/servants since I intend to add Servants from Type-moon.

**Raidentensho: **Maybe, I was thinking of having Yoh "reforge" [Shigure Kintoki] and add to it some benefits, and give it to someone else as I did with [Kurikara] since I have 2 people he will take as a disciple and gift them 2 [Shigure Kintoki]. I will gladly accept your suggestion, don't hesitate to suggest more swords, as I will have Yoh collect katana, well maybe, not sure just yet.

**Guest:** The Servant from Fate will be summoned, that's why I added the [Named Summon] category but just like the other [Named Summon] he will have to pass a test.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely fanfic I make for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various anime, manga, and games.

I don't own any characters from the originals materials so any characters you recognize are not mine, they belong to their respective authors and owners.

"Speech"

'thoughts'

[Activate skill name or magic spell]

_[Activate skill name or magic spell in thoughts]_

**noise***

**gamer system talking**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **

Checking, if anything was missing, Yoh started to move forward in the "Abyss" as it was called in the novel. He didn't take more than 10 steps that he was assaulted by a Kickmaster Rabbit, they were truthfully hideous rabbit with legs thicker than their bodies with red veins on their white fur.

The rabbit thinking Yoh was an easy prey, used its skill [Air Walk] to try and send a kick to his head but Yoh tilted his head to the side and drew his sword bisecting the rabbit in 2 halves without it realizing it was dead. Picking up the corpse with his inventory, dismantling and selling its mana crystal to the system, Yoh was left with its meat and fur. Deciding to hunt each type of monster on this floor before trying to eat their meat. 30 minutes later Yoh was missing only the Claw Bear's meat as only 1 spawn at a given time since it was this floor "king", he had found Twin-tailed Wolves, white wolf with red veins across their entire body and 2 tails used to send lightning to their prey, easily but it took him 20 minutes to kill a pack of 3 since they cooperated better than he thought, when 1 was going for his sword arm, another tried to bite his opposite leg with the last distracting him with lightning but he managed to take 1 down and the others followed quickly after.

Searching for another 3 hours Yoh encountered a lone wolf trying to kill a rabbit, it was gruesome, the death of the wolf that is. The rabbit kicked the wolf's head with an enormous momentum making it exploded like a watermelon thrown from a 3 story building. When the rabbit was going to eat its prey, it was suddenly separated in 3 pieces before 1 of them was picked up by a big claw coming from a large bear with white fur and red veins like every other monster on this floor.

Letting a feral grin spread on his face, Yoh dashed forward in order to release his stress on the monster, after all, he spent 3 hours just looking for it and here it was, he was done wasting his time, he would slaughter it and devour its meat. The bear not paying attention to its surroundings since it was the king of this floor since it was "born", was barely able to tell something attacked it before its consciousness faded. Taking out [Shigure Kintoki] from the bear's skull Yoh flicked the bits of blood and brain matters on the floor before dismantling the bear with the help of his inventory. Now he only needed a place to cooked the monster's meat.

Yoh quickly found Hajime's lair when he was on this floor, he made a fast campfire with some woods he took from the surface and roasted the meat. Even the description of the taste from the novel didn't prepare Yoh for it, as he took a bite and nearly spat it out as the taste spread in his mouth. Forcing himself to swallow, Yoh felt the mana from the meat circulating in his body but other than that nothing else happened, he then continued to eat. Once he was finished a notification appeared.

**DING!***

**Due to consuming monster meat you gained several benefits**

**You gained +20 stats points everywhere.**

**You gained the skill [Lightning Field].**

**You gained the skill [Air Walk].**

**You gained the skill [Gale Claw].**

**The skill [Lightning Field] has mutated due to the presence of the [All Elemental Affinity] and has become the spell [Lightning Territory]**

**The skill [Gale Claw] has mutated due to the presence of the [All Elemental Affinity] and has become the spell [Storm Claw].**

Seeing the skill mutate Yoh had a sudden question he asked the system.

'Can any skill mutate?'

**Yes, any skill can mutate if you have a previous skill that can cause said mutation.**

Reading this Yoh had only 1 thought.

'Nice.'

Resuming his travel to the bottom, he slaughtered each and every monster on his path gaining a lot of their skills such as [Night Vision], [Life Detection] that was a mutation between [Sense Pressence] and [Sense Heat], [Hide Presence], [Negative Status Resistance], [All Elements Resistance (extreme)] that was the last form of his [All Elements Resistances (minor)] and [Foresight]. It was after 1 week he arrived at the 50th floor which was void of any life form from what his skills showed. Arriving at the doors where 2 giants cyclops laid dead with some meat missing Yoh picked them up and had gone inside the room. The room was really beautiful with several murals depicting battles and other scenery. In the middle of the room, was the remains of a pillar, that Yoh recognized as Yue's prison and near it was his objective for coming inside this room, the corpse of a big ass scorpion. Taking some of its meat Yoh resumed his dive through the floors gaining several more skills, with 1 in particular that surprised him.

**You gained the skill [Intimidate].**

**The skill [Intimidate] has unlocked 1 of your innate skills and integrated with it.**

**You gained the innate skill [Dragon's Presence].**

'Wait what are those innate skills?'

**Innate skills are skills a being possess since it's birth. Some individuals have as many as 10 but everyone has at least 1.**

**They are what define someone and sometimes help to shape them but most of them are locked and do not play a role in their owner's fate.**

**Most of the famous figures in history have awakened 1 or several of their innate skills.**

Musing over what he learned, Yoh continued it was after another week before he found himself in the last room before completing his 1st labyrinth. Upon entering a magic circle appeared in the middle of the room, it was the biggest he ever saw, even bigger than the 1 that transported him and the other to this world. From the summoning circle came out a large hydra-like monster, it had 6 snakeheads, each 1 a differents colors consisting of red, green, blue, white, yellow, and black.

Preparing himself by summoning Shiranui, Yoh took his stance ready to strike at the Hydra. Upon being called to face this particular monster, Shiranui couldn't help but asked her master.

"Master, did you want to recreate the legend of Izanagi by calling me and fighting this, thing?"

"Oh, now that you speak about it, it is true you fought with him against Yamata no Orochi but it wasn't my intention, I just thought you would be the best to help me fight it with your [13 Celestial Brush Techniques], that's all." (A.N.: I really didn't do it on purpose, it was only when I read it to check if anything was missing or for grammatical error, I remembered the part of the game where Amaterasu is said to have helped Izanagi fight and kill Orochi.)

Putting an end to their conversation, the redhead of the Hydra breathed flame where they were standing. Jumping on each side. Yoh instructed Shiranui to focus in the white head as it was this 1 that could heal the other head.

Obeying her orders, Shiranui used the Celestial Brush technique [Power Slash] by drawing a black line across the white head, catching it off guard and severing it.

Not understanding how she did it Yoh could only shake his head bitterly, from now on, the Hydra would be more on guard against Shiranui and focus most of its attack on her, as was proven when icicles and wind blades were sent toward her.

Shiranui managed to parry them with her reflector but it still sent her skidding across the floor of the room. Quickly jumping out of the way of more projectiles, she saw her master slashing multiple time at the yellow head, turning back her attention in front of her was the blackhead, when she gazed in the blackhead eyes she felt as if she would be swallowed, she was under the status effects [Fear] stoping her for only 1 second but it was enough for a flame breath to hit her and burn her a bit.

After cutting off the head that could transform the terrain to defend itself, Yoh saw Shiranui not moving for only 1 second, not comprehending why she stopped, he turned his gaze where hers was and understood what happened. She was stunned by the blackhead, his next logical target since with healing and defense gone, the next logical action to take was to eliminate the 1 who could De-buff you and make your fight harder. But before he could touch the ground and charge toward it, the blue had turned toward him, opening its maw and sending an ice breath freezing everything on its path, opting to avoid it, he jumped to the right side behind 1 of the pillar around the room.

Contacting Shiranui by [Telepathy] a nice skill he gained when he ate some hornet like monster in 1 of the 50+ floor. He asked

'Are you okay Shiranui?'

Feeling the concern for her from his tone, Shiranui had a small smile.

'Yes I am fine, it's just some of my fur that was just a little bit burned that's all. I can continue to fight.'

'That's a relief. Our next priority target is the blackhead, it can cause negative status, I am not really worried about it but you are not immune to it like me so we should focus on it. Try to make it believe you are targeting his blue or green head, I will do the same on the red and then change your target to the blackhead when they try to block you.'

Acknowledging the order she received, Shiranui used the [Greensprout] Celestial technique to make trees grow to cover where she would go from behind the pillar. Going to the left side where the green head was the nearest, which when it saw her send balls of compressed air. Shiranui used her [Veil of Mist] technique and passed by the gap between the attack. Preparing an attack with her reflector and jumping toward the green head which saw that and moved out of the way thinking that Shiranui would not be able to strike before she created a tree to serve as a platform to change direction and strike at the blackhead that was nearby.

The blackhead turned toward Shiranui to do the same and make her flinch for a second, but it didn't happen this time as Shiranui had closed her eyes and relied on her other sense to pinpoint the head's whereabouts. Before striking with great momentum the crown of the blackhead, making her reflector sink inside its skull, effectively killing it. To extract her weapon from the skull, Shiranui did a front flip sending bits of brain matters to the blue head eyes.

During this time Yoh used [Air Walk] and [Instant Movement] to appear near the redhead that was on the ground trying to block his advance, Yoh did get hit by some of the fire but shrugged it thanks to his [All Elements Resistance (extreme)] taking negligible damage. Using his 2nd kata: Water Wheel separating the head from the body leaving only 2 head still alive.

Regrouping with Shiranui and entering a glaring contest with the last 2 head, Yoh took advantage of the break in the fight to catch his breath with Shiranui scanning the Hydra to find which way was better to end this fight. Seeing through her Yoh said.

"I will take care of the blue head, you should target the green since you can use the wind to deflect its attack."

After saying his piece, he charged forward, the blue head sensing it was targeted sent icicle, watching as the icicles drew near him Yoh used his former 6th kata: Twisting Whirlpool to catch the icicles inside the water current before using a modified version of the 2nd kata: Water wheel, but this time it was horizontal causing the blue head attack to strike it instead. (just like Tanjiro when he fought against Yahaba).

On Shiranui's side, it was almost the same thing. The green eyes seeing the wolf dash toward it, send wind blade that was blown away by the [galestorm] technique leaving the head wide open for a [Power Slash]. As the 2 head fell to the ground Shiranui was ready to run to Yoh's side to be praised but he stopped her by shouting.

"The fight hasn't ended, There is Still a head that comes out only when all the others were killed."

As if to prove what he said a silver head grew, before snapping toward Yoh and biting him on the side of his torso, the fangs missing his lungs by 5 centimeters. Being so close to the head Yoh, stayed calm even through the pain and he stabbed his sword inside the right eye of the silver head creating a blind spot.

Because of the pain caused by losing its eye, the Hydra let go of Yoh who dropped like a sack of potatoes on the ground. Shiranui used another [Power Slash] only for it to rebound on the thick and durable skin of its neck. Recovering from his injury by drinking 1 of his [Low Health Potion], Yoh stood up just to see the failed attack of his partner. Having a genius or really dumb idea depends on how you see it, Yoh taunted the head to try and bite him once more, which it did, this time Yoh targeted the inside of its mouth impaling the blade in its palate sinking inside until the blade came out by the top of its head killing the Hydra at the same time.

Extracting his blade Yoh could only mutter.

"I can't believe it worked, seemed like movies aren't only bullshit sometimes. Thanks "Harry Potter and the secret chamber" for the means to kill a giant snake that want a piece of you."

Catching his breath Yoh finally noticed he had spectators. They were 2, 1 was a young man has tall as Yoh was with white hair and left red-eye and his right covered by an eyepatch. Next to the man was a girl with a porcelain-like complexion and a child-like figure. She had long blonde hair falling to the lower part of her back and had red wine eyes.

Before he could greet them, the man said with a tone of disbelief.

"Yoh, is that you, I'm not hallucinating right? What are you doing down here?"

"Yo, did you go through a late chuuni phase, Hajime?" teased Yoh.

"Yeah, that sort of tease can only be you." muttered Hajime with his eyebrows twitching at the chuuni comment.

"Ahahahah, I came here to see what happened to you, and keep you company since I thought you would have been lonely but I see you weren't. I wouldn't have taken you for having that sort of hobby, really, I misjudged you. I wonder what I will have to say to your parents." joked Yoh before having to dodge a bullets from Hajime who had tick marks everywhere on his forehead.

"Wait wait wait, are those live ammunition, and since when did you have a gun. That's cheating, it's a fantasy world you know, you can't do that. Please at least use rubber bullet or something like that, I don't want to die a virgin like you."

Before Hajime could keep shouting Yoh, his companion spoke up.

Hajime isn't a virgin anymore, I made sure of that." she said it while puffing out her chest as if it was the greatest achievement making the 2 pauses in their comedy routine before they locked eyes and Yoh came to place his hands on Hajime's shoulder before saying.

"Don't worry, I won't report you to the FBI."

"Please, just shut up Yoh. I'm really happy to see you again, I really missed those moments." said Hajime in a heartfelt manner, that even Yoh didn't want to joke about.

"Yeah me too, I'm happy to see you again. Before we talk more about what happened to both of us, let's go somewhere else that wasn't a battlefield 5 minutes ago." proposed Yoh.

"Also tell me you have a stove and spices please, because eating monster meat on a campfire for 2 weeks really become bland after a certain point you know." he adds as if it was an afterthought making Hajime pause and process what he said.

"Wait, wait a damn minute, you ate monster meat and didn't die, how, just how?" asked incredulously Hajime.

Yoh at that question made his best imitation of Might Guy's smile with a thumb up and said.

"Because I am that much incredible and this is what youth is all about!" Even his smile shined at that.

Facepalming and deciding that asking more than that would be pointless, he led Yoh and his wolf to the hideout where he stayed for a little more than 2 weeks now. Surprising Yoh even though he knew about it beforehand from the manga and novel, but the hideout, was just like the outside, it didn't feel artificial. Before him was a 2 story house, a field for growing crops and a waterfall behind the house. Only 1 word could describe the scenery in front of Yoh, peaceful.

Going inside, they sat around a round table and talked about everything that happened to them.

"And that is how I and Hajime defeated the Hydra." finished recounting Yue, who introduced herself as a vampire.

"Yue-san, I have a question. Are you really 300 years old." asked Yoh.

"It's rude to ask a lady her age, you know." pouted Yue as Hajime soothed her by stroking her hair.

Yoh then turned to Hajime and said with another thumb up.

"Good thing for you she is legal then and really Yue, couldn't you be, I don't know original? At least you didn't call her Luna or Selene.'

Seeing Hajime's reaction, Yoh was certain, he had thought about it.

"You thought about them, didn't you? You don't need to answer, I think I already know the answer. But what will you do about Shirasaki-san?"

"I honestly don't know, if I didn't meet Yue, I would probably have shut off all human relationships, but she showed me, and you too, that some people can still be trusted. I don't dislike Shirasaki, but I don't love her either. I will make it clear to her when and if we reunite." honestly replied Hajime.

Humming at his friend's answer Yoh, then began to recount what he did during his time after Hajime's fall while omitting some things pertaining to his power as a Gamer.

"So if I understood correctly, now you can summon monsters, beasts, and dragons as you want. And the wolf napping across your lap is 1 of them, 1 of the most powerful and the incarnation of Amaterasu in another dimension?" asked Hajime not believing everything Yoh told him.

"That is correct young one, what my master has told you is the truth. Greetings, I am called Shiranui, the Divine Wolf, incarnation on Earth of the Sun goddess Amaterasu." said Shiranui while standing up from her nap and introducing herself while puffing her chest in a similar manner Yue did when she said she had taken Hajime's virginity.

As Yoh spent times talking with his [Named Summon], he knew that Shiranui was the 1 who loved the most when people were in awe or worshiped her. Knocking her lightly on the head he said.

"Don't be smug about that you're not that much stronger than him."

"Now where was I? Ah, yes, a month after you fell in the Abyss, envoys from the Empire came to meet the "Great Hero", the same with another kingdom, Kouki had his ass handed to him, though I played a bit with the Emperor, though he won, but I will have my revenge and next time it's me who will laugh, I swear that old man." added Yoh before talking more to himself and a nonexistent emperor than the other present in the same room.

After explaining everything, Yoh ate some of the hydra meat and gained the skill [Limit Break] which let him triple all his stats for a short duration but it will damage his body if he goes past the time limit. And for the next 2 weeks Yoh, learned some magic from Yue, and did his Archmage trials. They consisted in 3 differents test, 1 where he had to kill a big fat ass demon called Agatha, another 1 where this time it was 3 humans like race called the Vrykules going by the names of Velbrand, Faljar, and Sigryn, Yoh only had to kill Velbrand and Faljar to pass the test. And the last 1 was this time to stop an elf named Raest Magespear (Mage Tower challenge from World of Warcraft: Legion expansion for the Mage class).

After completing his quest Yoh received 6 super spell book, 1 for each element and he could say that those spells were really strong not on the almost broken spectrum of strong but still quite strong. Take his favorite spell from the list as an example.

**[Sub Zero] - Active - Lvl: Max - Mp cost: 1000 Mp**

**Description: A super tier spell considered by many as the peak of water magic. Cover a large area in ice and dropping the temperature of the area to the Absolute Zero making everything freeze. Will only melt after 30 seconds.**

Yoh used it in the room where he fought with the Hydra, and the whole room was frozen, it should be noted that the room was 500 meters in diameters and it was completely frozen, some frost even ran along the walls. Yue who accompanied him when he said he was going to test new magic had almost become a popsicle. After that she asked him to teach her those spells, Yoh was at first reluctant to share his power with Yue since Ehit will take over her body if it goes as canon said, but the world was really different than what was described in the novel. After thinking for a while, he decided, he will share it with her and search for a way to make sure she wouldn't be taken as Ehit's vessel.

Soon Yoh enjoyed teaching Yue as she always had insight he lacked as he started to practice magic less than 2 months ago. In this fashion, Yoh spent his day between helping Hajime make their gears, training with his new magic and his new [Novice Druid] class thanks to which he unlocked a new class possibilities called [Spirit Master], and developing some of his own, and talking about magic with Yue, who considered him a close friend.

Finally, the time for them to leave the hideout has arrived, Hajime, Yue, and Yoh stood together on a white magic circle that would take them to the outside in the Reisen Gorge, if the information in oscar's memoir were true. From said memoir they also learned, there was 6 other labyrinth having the name of their creator, Miledi Reisen, Oscar Orcus, Naiz Gruen Caliente, Meiru Melusine, Vandre Schnee, Lyutilis Haltina, and Laus Barn. They decided to try their luck inside the Haltina Sea of Trees.

Hajime was wearing a black coat with crimson lining as well as a grey blazer and white shirt underneath it with a cravat tied around his neck, he also wears black pants that have gun holsters attached to them as well as black boots.

Yue's outfit consists of a frilly white dress shirt as well as a black frilly mini skirt. She wears a white coat with blue lining as well as a short pair of boots and knee-high socks.

Yoh was wearing a sleeveless hooded black jacket with azure lining, a black form-fitting sleeveless shirt underneath it. He also had black fingerless elbow-length gloves with forearms protector. He wears black pants with a pair of black military boots with blue lining and finally a blue scarf around his neck.

They appeared in another room made of stone, with on 1 of them the crest of Orcus. Hajime presented the ring he got on Oscar's skeleton, the wall shined before sinking into the floor, letting light barely reach to them. As he took 1 step outside their cave, Yoh received a message from the system.

**DING!***

**You are under the natural area effect [Mana Disruption].**

**To use a spell or a skill that uses mana, it will cost you 10 times the amount of mana originally need.**

**If not, the skill or spell will not activate or fade.**

While Yoh was reading his new notification, Hajime and Yue celebrated their freedom, under the Sun. Yoh was going to tell them, they were under a mana disruption effect, but monsters, that could only be defined as Orcs attacked them. Hajime being annoyed, shot them not even using his railgun mode. Finally telling them about it, they just shrugged it off and said.

"We just need to use more power and the problem is solved."

Sighting at their reasoning, Yoh summoned a [Sapphire Pegasus] and climbed on it before Hajime took out a motorcycle he called Steiff, before also climbing on it.

"I am going ahead, see you at the gorge exit." said Yoh waving them a short goodbye that was answered by a wave of their own and a small but thankful smile from Hajime with appreciation to his friend thoughtfulness of leaving them alone, because since being joined by him 2 weeks ago Hajime and Yue didn't have real alone time together.

Flying above the gorge Yoh could see, some monster here and there. After 5 minutes, Yoh arrived at the exit of the gorge, but he saw a group of about 20 peoples catching and locking other inside carriages with cages. Going down Yoh found they were Empire soldiers capturing Demi-Humans to enslave, there were Rabbitmen, Elves, Foxman, Harpies with bent wings and Bearman.

The soldier stopped when a strange horse came down from the sky carrying with it a young man. Approaching, the captain declared.

"We are the 3rd Imperial Guard squad, we are here under orders from his majesty, if you don't want have problem with the Empire, I will advise you to continue and forget what you saw here, also leave all your stuff here and if we are generous, we will let you live." as the smirk present on his face grew wider the more he spoke, the other soldiers laughed since they knew, the poor fools wouldn't walk away unharmed.

Sighting, Yoh took out his sword before beheading the man. As the blood flew in the air like a fountain, the other soldiers and even the Demi-Humans were frozen in surprise. Seeing them like that Yoh told the soldiers.

"I just killed your captain and you stand there like fools without taking measures against me. Well if you won't come, I will."

Just as he finished his word, he disappeared from the soldier's view before they hear a scream from behind, 1 of them losing his arms that tried to each to a female elf to make her a hostage and pressure him into surrendering. After that, it was a slaughter fest, soldiers dropping 1 after another without being able to defend themselves.

Just as the last soldier fell to the ground dead, a thrust to the heart, Hajime and Yue arrived with another group of Rabbitmen. The Rabbitmen and other Demi-Humans quickly separated in 2 groups, with the 1 composed of the Elves, Harpies, Foxman, and Bearman glaring at the Rabbitmen, that shrank a bit under their combined stare.

The elven girl Yoh saved before she could be taken as a hostage took a step forward and bowed to Yoh being just in front of him before saying in a bell-like voice. She had long blonde hair and jade-green eyes.

"Thank you very much for saving us, my name is Altina Heipyst, I am the granddaughter of the chief Elder of Verbergen." as she tried to take a step back the fetters at her feet hindered her and she fell toward Yoh.

She closed her eyes thinking he would not catch her and let her fall to the ground or worse cut her because she came too close to him. But her expectations were betrayed when she felt his arms catch her in a gentle embrace, helping to right herself before he bent down and cut the fetters around her feet and hands, before doing the same with all those who were caught.

Yoh didn't say anything about her red cheeks and move to Hajime's group. Who asked the Rabbitmen.

"What are you going to do now? There may be other soldiers nearby. What do you say about showing me, Yue and Yoh here the way to the Great Tree."

Before the chief of the Rabbitmen could say anything 1 of the Harpies said.

"What, this tribe of freaks will never take a step in the Sea of Trees ever again because if they do, we will kill them all."

Just as others were going to voice their agreement, they were engulfed in a dense bloodlust, before a cold voice rang.

"I didn't ask for your worthless opinion, if you stand in my way, I will kill you." said Hajime sending a chill down the spine of everyone present.

"Calm down a bit Hajime, they won't stand against us, and they will let the rabbit lead us to the labyrinth entrance." placated Yoh.

After the incident, everybody moved to take a carriage for themselves separating in 2 distinct groups. The Rabbitmen belonging to the Haulia tribe in 1 and the other Demi-humans in another but a small problem arose, there was someone left out, it was Altina who couldn't take a place with the other since some of them were injured and as Hajime was already riding with Yue and Shea, an atavistic rabbit woman with the power to see the future.

The only option left was for Altina to ride on a [Sapphire Pegasus] with Yoh as she didn't know how to ride a horse alone, let alone 1 without a saddle. She then held Yoh by his waist making her cheeks redden in embarrassment. With everybody settled, they were ready to move toward the Sea of Trees.

During the travel, Yoh and Altina spoke a bit about how was life in the Sea of Trees or how was the Humans settlements and everything, making them get closer without anybody noticing, well maybe not everybody as 2 pairs of eyes lit up in mirth when they saw that. Hajime and Yue will take advantage of what was happening between the elven princess and Yoh.

Finally arriving at the edge of the forest, everybody disembarked and the 2 groups separated, with the Haulia staying behind with Yoh's group letting the Demi-Humans group going before them. Only going inside the forest when the others weren't in sight. Cam, the Haulia tribe chief, asked them to be extremely careful to not alert the different group of Beastmen patrolling the forest, before Yoh, Hajime and Yue used [Hide Pressence] to virtually disappear from everyone sense, if they couldn't see them right in front of their eyes, they would think they didn't exist.

Starting to move toward the biggest tree in the forest, Yoh soon remarked, that they were followed, by a Tigerman if his senses weren't wrong. Not long after Hajime picked up the presence too, and warned Cam who was speaking about the Rabbitmen losing face since Hajime and company could hide as well as them.

From the thickets and bushes, came out snarling Tigerman. They clearly weren't fond of Human presence in the Sea of Trees. A large man stepped forward while asking why a human was here, when he saw Shea, his expression turned uglier. Just as he was about to order his men to attack a supercharged bullet passed really near him, and a sword was at his throat.

Hajime had drawn Donner, his 1st revolver and shot at a tree behind him. Meanwhile, Yoh had used [Instant Movement] to move to his right and place his blade against his throat. Cold sweat started pouring down the Tigerman, who hesitantly made his men stand down. Hajime spoke up to the hostile men.

"To confront us and pointlessly face complete annihilation or quietly go back home, choose the 1 you like most."

"You bastard, what are your objectives?" the Tigerman asked. It was Yoh who answered.

"We want to clear all 7 Great Labyrinth, for that we need to go the true labyrinth of the Sea of Trees."

"The entire forest is the labyrinth." he replied.

"No, that's strange. The Grand Labyrinth is a trial left to us bt the Liberators. The Demihumans are easily capable of going to the deepest parts right? Then it wouldn't be a trial. They aren't this easy." said Hajime.

"I don't have any idea about what you are speaking, but you don't have any intentions to attack our country or its peoples right?" asked the Tigerman while clenching tightly his hand drawing some blood.

"Yeah. After all, if I would want to attack your peoples or your country, I wouldn't free would be slaves from the Empire." said Yoh.

"Then I assume that it's okay to let you go." before anyone of his subordinates could oppose, he added.

"I made this judgment, thinking of my subordinate's lives, but I need to ask for orders from the country. If it's the elders, then maybe they will know of what you speak. Until the message arrives, I'll need you to stay here with me."

"Report everything as I said it." stated Hajime before 1 of the Tigerman ran in the forest.

20 minutes later the Tigerman came back with 3 elves, 2 were wearing leather armor with bows stowed on their back. The last 1 was an elderly man with long blond hair and blue eyes with many wrinkles on his face.

" I am Ulfric Heipyst, I am holding the seat of chief elder in Verbergen. I have been informed about your circumstance, and also the fact 1 of you freed some of our peoples, my granddaughter included. For that, I thank you in the name of all Verbergen. Now before anything else, I would like to ask you something, the word Liberators, where did you hear it?" introduced himself Ulfric.

Instead of replying, Hajime told him to just hold out his hand placing in it the ring of Oscar Orcus, the proof of conquest of his labyrinth.

"It's incredible, but it seems that you have completed Orcus Labyrinth. All right, you are allowed to come to Verbergen. With my power as chief elder, I will let you stay." said Ulfric once looking at the ring under every angle.

"Wait a minute. Although we have business with the giant tree we don't have any interest in your country. If there isn't any problem, then we will be going there now." stated Hajime.

"I'm afraid that's impossible as of now. Near the Grand Tree Uralt, the fog is especially thick, even us Demihumans lose our sense of direction. The only way to do it is during the time of the cycle when the fog is the weakest. It is supposed to be common knowledge for every demihuman though." replied the aged elf in a confident manner before turning around and going back to Verbergen.

Hearing this Hajime put his best demon face on, before turning around and facing Cam who made excuses and dragged the whole tribe in the punishment. Shaking his head at the rabbit comedy act, Yoh followed the elves.

After a 20 minutes walk, they stood in front of a 10 meters tall wooden fence surrounding the entire city. The houses blended in the trees and were connected by bridges and stairs. With the light filtering through the foliage of the trees, the city had a mystical air about it. Walking through it, Yoh could see children from the different tribes playing together, being watched by some adults, while other adults were going about their lives. Reaching Ulfric's house Yoh's group and the Haulia were let in before Hajime, Yue, and Ulfric sat and start to talk more about the Liberators and the truth about Ehit they discovered.

Not even 5 minutes since them being here and the door of Ulfric's house was destroyed by a very large man with bear ears and all his hair? fur?, he then screamed at Ulfric for letting humans and Shea inside the city. Before he could reach Hajime and strike him, Yoh sent him out with a kick Leonidas would be proud of, and used his new magic skill to manipulate plants and trees to hold him, once he was restrained and on his knee, Yoh appeared next him with his sword drawn, placing the tip at his neck.

"So do you need me to behead you here and now to have you to stop being an ass and accept facts?" asked Yoh with cold eyes.

"Freaks all of you, I will never agree with letting you sully our sacred land." he spat with a venomous tone.

"Jin, stop right now, this human that is having you at his mercy saved several of our compatriots including your sister. If he wasn't there at the time, she would have been shipped like many others to the Empire and became a slave." reprimed a short man with red hair and a beard going to the middle of his chest. He was a Dwarf 1 of the race of Demihumans.

"Hmph, funny coming from someone who wants to protect the labyrinth but discriminates against someone who is just like the 1 who constructed it. After all Lyutillis Haltina was an Atavist, someone capable to use magic." snickered Yoh.

After everyone had calmed down and the man named Jin was taken elsewhere to treat his injuries, all the elders were seated around the table with Hajime talking about letting them or not go to the Grand Tree. Quickly the conversation shifted to the Haulia, that were declared criminals and should be executed but Hajime stated that executing them will be considered as being an obstacle in his way, so they must prepare themselves for the consequences. While Hajime was negotiating, Yoh leaned against a wall with Altina fidgeting near him, stealing several quick glances at him which didn't escape her grandfather.

Before Yoh could follow Hajime and the Haulia, Ulfric asked to talk to him alone for a bit. Once they were alone Ulfric told him.

"Even if you are part of the other young man group it doesn't change the fact you have saved some of our peoples, and for that, I would like to gift you a house where you could stay every time you come to Verbergen."

"Well, I'm not against it but is it really ok?" asked Yoh scratching his head.

"Yes, no problem will arise even among the other inhabitant since they saw how you subjugated Jin and also us elves revere nature since a lot of peoples saw you control plants and trees, you position in their mind is of someone worthy of respect. I will have my granddaughter guide you to your house." replied the old elf.

Leaving the house Yoh found Hajime and Yue waiting for him. He told them everything, and just as he finished Altina joined them before bowing.

"Yoh-sama, I will guide you to your house, if you could follow me." said an oddly pleased Altina.

It didn't take long as the house was just on the neighboring tree of where Ulfric's house was. Hajime didn't stay with Yoh as he decided to train the Haulia, leaving the house to Yoh only. Yoh was going to make lunch when he smelt an enticing fragrance coming from where he thought was the kitchen. Inside was Altina with a look of pure concentration reading a cooking book, in a nearby pan was vegetables stir-frying. Seeing her like that Yoh asked.

"Altina, what are you doing? You should spend time with your grandfather or make food for him rather than me."

His sudden words made her twitch in surprise before turning toward him and shyly saying.

"I wanted to thank you by making lunch for you, even though it's the 1st time I am doing it."

"Hmm, let me see." said Yoh, coming closer and standing next to her, picking a piece of vegetables, eating it after blowing a bit to cool it down. His eyes widened at the taste, it was fresh, had a lot of flavor not excessive, just the perfect balance. Turning to face her and going to praise her for the good job, he was faced with her expectant look, her ears twitching in anticipation. Gulping a mouthful of saliva at the cute display, he said with a smile.

"It's very good, you will make a good wife if that is your 1st time, I want to taste it when you have more experience." 'Gah, why did I use the number 1 main character phrase of every harem protagonist. It feels so cringing.' he added in his thought.

Hearing him said that her face lit up in happiness before a shy look and a reddening of her cheeks came to her face.

"If you want, I could come over every day, to make food for you until you leave?" she asked with the legendary "puppy eyes" look. Yoh not finding it in himself to refuse a cute yet beautiful girl accepted. Their short exchange had created a pink atmosphere around the 2 of them, what they didn't see was a lone red eye lit up with a teasing light.

The rest of the day was passed in a lazy manner for Yoh, talking with the cute elf, after practicing his swordsmanship being watched by Altina from the side. The dinner went the same way as lunch with Yoh and Altina making small talk.

**{Warning Lemon ahead, skip to the next notice if you do not wish to read it}**

After the dinner, Yoh felt his body heat up a bit and when he saw a notification from the system, that for once didn't warn him, he then understood what was happening to his body, when the line "You have ingested aphrodisiac, you are now under the status effect [Horny]." Yoh couldn't believe it, Altina drugged him, through it was inoffensive but still, Yoh wasn't comfortable with the knowledge that a cute elf had made him take aphrodisiac without him knowing.

Just as he was trying to restrain his libido Yoh heard the door to his room open. In the doorway stood Altina in a see-through green negligee, her face red until the tips of her wriggling ears, she came in moving ever so close to Yoh, that felt his self-control slip when he laid his eyes on her. With his lust burning so brightly since she came in, Yoh let in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Altina, what are you doing here? You didn't go home?"

"Hmm, I thought I could thank you in a more personal way. I am not to your taste?" she asked with her eyes tearing up at the idea of the man she fell for not finding her attractive, even if they didn't know each other for more than a day, she could say clearly she had fallen in love with the man called Yoh Ryugami, his gentle side, his teasing side, his protective side, even his ruthless side he only showed when someone had crossed his limits. She was attracted to him on an almost instinctual level.

"No!" he screamed before continuing in a more subdued manner. "You are a beautiful, compassionate, curious, bright and lovely girl, Altina, do not even think about not being attractive."

"Then, please hold me, make me yours, Yoh-sama." she said with some heat in her gaze.

"I can't, we don't know each other that well. I don't want you to regret it because we rushed it." replied Yoh. He would be lying if he said, he was attracted to her, he meant each and every word he said, before being the pervert that loved being manhandled by Shea in the canon story Altina was a proper lady befitting her status as the elven princess. It was that that drew Yoh to her, and also the fact he may have a fetish for elves but that is inconsequent.

As she came closer once more, emboldened by Yoh's words, she let her negligee drop to the floor barring her body to Yoh's eyes, which widened. She had pale white skin without a blemish, perky C cup breast, enticing hips, and butt. Seeing all of this Yoh gulped a large, really large amount of saliva. Taking his right hand in hers, she placed it on her left breast, Yoh could feel her heart beating really fast as if it was ready to burst out of her chest.

"Do you feel it, Yoh-sama? I was never so sure of my choice than now, so please, please." she choked on her words, her voice filled with a myriad of emotions.

Finally understanding how sincere she was Yoh, grabbed her arm and pulled her in his bed. Placing himself on top, Altina could see his bare chest, each and every well-defined muscle of his chest, absentmindedly tracing them with her small hands, not breaking contact between their eyes. She could see the lust and was it affection? In his eyes, hearing him say.

"There is no turning back Altina, from now on you will be my woman, I won't let you go."

Leaning down and pressing their lips together in a chaste but meaningful kiss, transmitting all of their feelings for each other, before deepening it, as he places his right hand on her breast on started massaging it, his left hand trailing on her side sending a shiver up her spine from the affectionate gesture. Altina's hands snaked around his neck, deepening the kiss further, before separating by not more than a few centimeters, feeling each other hot breath.

They devolved in another passionate kiss as Yoh's other hand came to rest on her free breast, pinching gently her cute light pink erected nipple, eliciting a moan from the elf. Planting kiss along the way toward her breast, Yoh took her right nipple in his mouth lightly bitting it. His actions send a jolt of pleasure through her whole body, making her moan louder, covering her mouth in an attempt to suppress them. Playing with her chest for several minutes, taking turns with each side, Yoh began to make his way downward, finding that her navel was one of her sensitive spots, before arriving just above her sacred garden. Gently placing his hands on each leg, he spread them slowly revealing her flooded cave. Covering her face in shame, she said.

"Please don't stare so much, it's embarrassing."

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about, your body is beautiful, and it is or rather will be mine in its entirety," reassured Yoh in a gentle tone, giving her a quick peck before going back down.

Placing his head between her legs, Yoh could smell, a truly pleasant smell, it remembered him of fresh white lily. Taking a long whiff, before placing his mouth on her lower lips, gently pinching her erected clitoris as his tongue entered inside her warm cave.

Letting out the loudest moan she had until now, Altina's hand held his head, gripping it by his hairs, between her legs as her back arched with a wave of pleasure ravaging her body.

Yoh didn't need long before pushing her over the edge and making her have her first orgasm of the night. Stopping eating her out, he took off his trunks, letting Altina gaze at his penis standing proud at 25 cm in length. Placing himself between her legs, the tip of his dick resting at her cave's entrance, Yoh looked in her eyes before asking one last time.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, Yoh-sama, please make me yours." she said having her arms around his neck, her face getting closer to his, placing a kiss with all her expectations for what was to come.

Leaving his worry behind, Yoh thrust his hips forward slowly, letting Altina become accustomed to his rock hard pole. He reached a membrane, stopping him from moving forward more, looking in her eyes once more, he gave her a kiss before whispering.

"you should brace yourself, through we had foreplay, you may still feel a bit of pain. Just tell me if it's too painful, don't force yourself ok. I want it to be an enjoyable first time for the both of us ok."

Receiving only a nod before she bit her lips, he thrust with a little bit more strength, sheathing himself fully inside. Altina let out only a small whimper at the pain, ann shifted a little at the fullness she felt. To make her more comfortable, Yoh gave her severals kiss and massaged her breast, she soon started moaning again, indicating him he could continue.

Pulling out until only the tips were inside before thrusting once more, Yoh felt her walls cling to him, the sensation was something really different from when he did it before. They gave him more pleasure, the thrust that was at first slow, started picking up speed, knocking at her womb entrance. Her legs unconsciously wrapped themselves around his waist as she let loud echoing moan.

For several minutes only the sound of flesh slapping against each other, Altina's moan and rare grunt from Yoh filled the room and probably the whole house. Feeling ready to cum Yoh, wanted to pull out but Altina didn't let him as she said between moan.

"Please, let it inside, I want it all. Please, fill my womb, with your seed, Yoh-sama."

" Be ready Altina, it's coming."

With a satisfied grunt, Yoh let his cum flood her womb, filling it completely and some of it even leaked out. Letting a content sight escape, he slowly pulled out, before laying next to an exhausted but satisfied Altina, who was caressing her stomach.

"It was awesome, thank you, Altina. I love you" said Yoh, placing a loving kiss on her forehead, making her blush a bit.

"I enjoyed it too, thank you very much Yoh-sama." she replied before snuggling in his arms.

"Stop calling me with the sama honorific, just Yoh is enough, after all, we are lover now. Maybe calling each other with a nickname or pet name would be nice. What do you think." he suggested.

"It would be nice but what should we call each other? I have no idea."

"Maybe I should call you Tina, or Alti."

"Hmm, I like Alti more, can I call you just Yoh or Dear?"

"Of course you can." said Yoh placing another kiss on her forehead.

Altina was going to say something when she felt something poke against her thigh, looking down she saw Yoh's little brother being energetic again. Chuckling awkwardly while scratching his cheek, Yoh asked.

"Ready for round 2?"

"Fufufu, why yes, but can you last until the end?" replied Altina with a cheeky smile.

Yoh's eyes lit up at her provocation, with a quick "Challenge accepted" he dove on her, resuming their lovemaking amidst chuckle and moan. It was only late in the night that the house regained its silence.

**{The lemon has ended, you can keep reading from here.}**

The next morning Yoh woke up with a cute elf snuggling in his arms, planting a small kiss on her forehead before slipping out of the bed, that was a mess from everything they had done the night before, without waking her up. He made his way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the two of them.

Altina woke up five minutes later, feeling the loss of warmth on her side, her eyebrows scrunched up in displeasure, before opening her eyes and searching for Yoh. She was going to stand up when a jolt of pain course through her abdomen, and the soreness in her lower body, just as she was going to try to stand up again, the door opened and let Yoh in with a tray with their breakfast on it.

Yoh smiling seeing her frown a bit at the discomfort, placed the tray next to the bed, before sitting on it and taking Altina in his arms giving her a good morning kiss and teased her a bit.

"Good morning, it was wonderful last night, maybe we should do it again tonight, though I don't think you will be able to walk today."

Swatting him playfully with a pillow.

"Jerk, you could have been a bit more gentle." she pouted. Pinching her nose with his left hand Yoh asked leaving a kiss on her cheek.

"And who was it that asked me to go harder and faster?"

At that comment, she blushed in shame and averted her gaze from him missing his smug smile.

They peacefully ate making small talk, once they had finished and Yoh had placed the dishes in the sink, he came back and carried her to the bathroom where he gently took care of her even if her face was burning in shame. She naturally did the same for him before relaxing in the bath. Going out she could walk even if it was awkward. Since Yoh wanted to check on Hajime who had decided to camp out in the forest to supervise the Haulia's training, Altina made a bento for Yoh before sending him out with a kiss and going to clean the house.

Yoh easily found them as the Haulia crying echoed inside the forest. He came to the scene of the Haulia killing mouse while tears streamed down their face. Since they started not long ago, Hajime wasn't that irked by their behavior. Seeing Yoh come to stand next to where he was seated, Hajime remarked something and smirked.

"So did you have a pleasant night with your little elven wife?" he asked.

Yoh was surprised by Hajime's question, turned to look at him and saw the teasing light in his eyes.

"How did you know? Also, she isn't my wife, well not for now at least." stuttered Yoh with his cheeks reddening a bit.

"If you didn't want me to find out, you should have hidden the hickeys on your neck better and the bento that wasn't clearly prepared by you is also a hint." laughed Hajime before finally snapping at the pitiful attitude of the rabbits.

Entering his Drill Sergent Mode, Hajime abused the hell out of every member, making them shiver in fright at the threats. Shaking his head at that, Yoh left to find a clearing where he could practice his [Plant Manipulation] spell he got when he selected the druid class.

The nine days were spent in this fashion with Yoh really enjoying his evening with Altina, he even had formally asked her grandfather to bless them since he wanted to marry her. The Haulia tribe became stronger and started to call Hajime Boss and Yoh Second Boss, much to the dismay of the latter, Shea managed like in the canon to scratch Yue cheek winning their bet of Yue accepting her in their group and helping her have Hajime accept too. The Bearman still tried to take revenge but were beaten through Hajime had to stop the Haulia from killing them.

"Hajime, I won't ever let you near my kids, I will even talk with Yue to see if we can make sure yours aren't influenced in the wrong way." said Yoh when he saw the reaction of the rabbits when playing with the group of Bearman. At that Hajime had his back drenched in cold sweat, not only because of how the rabbit turned out but also because if he didn't prove he wasn't a bad influence he wouldn't be let near his future kids, he couldn't let that happen.

"Yeah, I definitely went too far with them, but I couldn't help it, they were too pathetic. Please don't say anything to Yue, I beg you." said Hajime with a straight face before clinging to Yoh's legs in tears, thankfully the Haulia were too busy with the Bearman because the respect they had for Yoh would be tripled at least if they saw Hajime clinging to his legs in tears.

"Ok ok ok, I understand so stop clinging to me, you are ruining my pants. And stop them, they look like the Empire soldiers and I don't want to have another bloodthirsty group to appear in this fucked up world." said Yoh.

After settling everything with the Haulia and Bearman, Hajime, Yoh, and Yue followed by Shea that joined them not long after the fiasco with the Bearman, made their way to the Grand Tree. It was several hundred of meters tall, with no leaves on its branch. Just at its roots was a stone square with what Yoh assumed was the Liberator's crest, Hajime placed the ring in the correct slot and the stone lit up with words.

"Four proofs, The power of Regeneration, The guide of those bonds by Destiny. To those who have everything a new trial will be opened." recited Yue.

"We came here for nothing, I think it means we need to have four proof of conquering labyrinth, being led here by Demihumans and maybe an anciant magic related to Regeneration since every Labyrinth should have one." said Yoh with a sigh.

"We don't have a choice, do we. Well, let's try the other labyrinth. So we are going to aim for the other labyrinths. The promise to protect you is now over. You should be able to survive outside of Verbergen without help, with that said, we will part here." said Hajime before turning to the Haulia.

Shea took some steps forward while fidgeting.

"Umm! Hajime-san, I have a request. Please let me come with you."

"I refuse. You are not living in Verbergen anymore even if you are an atavist you won't bring trouble to your tribe." was Hajime answer while Yoh deadpanned at him because he had to pull a Joj reference here.

"Well, that is..." trailed Shea with a red face looking at the ground.

"What is it, say it properly. Why do you want to go with me?" Replied an exasperated Hajime.

" It's because I want to be with you because I love you." screamed Shea making Yoh roll on the ground holding his stomach from the laughter and Hajime staring at her with a deadpan.

After explaining her reason Shea looked at Hajime with the look of a kicked puppy.

"You know, I already have Yue. Even if you are serious, I can't reciprocate your feelings. Tell her to Yue."

"Hajime, let's take her with us." said Yue liking what she just said was the most bitter thing she ever ate.

"It's not just me or Yue, there's is also Yoh. If he refuses we..." started Hajime before he was cut short by Yoh saying while wiping stray tears.

"Ahahahah, I don't mind her tagging along, she just has to stay with you and everything will be fine with me."

Hajime turned toward his friend with an expression of betrayal. Yoh just mouthed "You shouldn't have teased me about Alti." before smirking as his friend face morphed in resignation.

"Do what you want, you hopeless rabbit."

And like that with the addition of one hopeless rabbit in love Yoh and his group made their way out of the forest not before saying goodbye to Altina who was rather passionate in her goodbyes. They now were headed to the town of Brooke.

* * *

**Character's Status**

**Name: Yoh Ryugami**

**Age: **17 (23)

**Lvl: **70 ► 75 - **EXP:** 545/1600 [34%]

**Title: **The Gamer | Apostle of God ► Novice Druid | Master Summoner | Mage ► Archmage | Samurai |

**Race: **Human

**Class: **Master Summoner-** Lvl:** 40/50 [42%]Samurai – **Lvl: **50/50 [100%]Mage - **Lvl:**29/30 [100%] ► Archmage - **Lvl:** 37/50 [64%] Novice Druid – **Lvl: **12/15 [73%]

**Hp:** 5910/5910 - **Regen: **52.2/min

**Mp:** 7690/7690 -** Regen:** 660/min

**Money: **80000 ► 100000 credits

**Stats**

**STR:**460 + 20 + 300 + 40 ► 820

**END:**261 + 20 + 300 + 10 ► 591

**AGI:**279 + 20 + 300 + 10 ► 609

**INT:**377 + 20 + 300 + 40 ► 737

**WIS:**300 + 20 + 300 + 40 ► 660

**MAG:**409 + 20 + 300 + 40 ► 769

**LCK:**105 + 20 + 300 ► 425

**CHA:**175 + 20 + 300 +5 ► 500

**Unused stat point:**194 + 15 - 5 ► 204

**Character's Skill**

_**[Lightning Territory]**_ \- Active - Lvl: Max - Mp cost: 10/seconds *new*

Description: A powerful current run through the ground making all lightning and thunder spell cost 0 Mp (Super Tier spell are not included).

_**[Storm Claw]**_ \- Active - Lvl: Max - Mp cost: 10/claw *new*

Description: Generate a mass of compressed wind tha is launched in any direction willed by the caster. Can create any amount of claw.

_**[Dragon's Presence]**_ \- Passive - *new*

Description: Dragons are being of power and are feared by many. You can pressure an enemy.

If the enemy is weaker than you inflict the negative status effect [Paralyzed] and [Fear]

If the enemy is as powerful as you are, give a -30% to all his stats.

If the enemy is more powerful than you, it has no effects.

_**[Limit Break] **_\- Active - Lvl: 1/10 - EXP: 0% *new*

Description: A rare skill that allows its user to surpass his limits by a small margin for a limited amount of times. Boost the user's stats by 300% for 5 minutes. Prolonged and repetitive use of this skill will damage the user's body.

_**[Inferno] **_\- Active - Lvl: Max - Mp cost: 1000 mp *new*

Description: A super tier spell considered by many as the peak of fire magic. Create a large mass of white flame that spread across the whole battlefield burning everything it came in contact with be it foe or allies. Will only be extinguished after 30 seconds.

_**[Storm's Rage] **_\- Active - Lvl: Max - Mp cost: 1000 Mp *new*

Description: A super tier spell considered by many as the peak of wind magic. Create powerful gust of wind generating tornadoes and lightning that strike everything in the spell's range. Will only stop after 30 seconds.

_**[Sub Zero] **_\- Active - Lvl: Max - Mp cost: 1000 Mp *new*

Description: A super tier spell considered by many as the peak of water magic. Cover a large area in ice and dropping the temperature of the area to the Absolute Zero making everything freeze. Will only melt after 30 seconds.

_**[Gaïa's Fury]**_ \- Active - Lvl: Max - Mp cost: 1000 Mp *new*

Description: A super tier spell considered by many as the peak of earth magic. Create an earthquake in the spell area, producing large fissure in the floor which closes at the end of the spell. Will only stop after 30 seconds.

_**[Heaven's Smite**_] - Active - Lvl: Max - Mp cost: 1000 Mp *new*

Description: A super tier spell considered by many as the peak of light magic. Create numerous pillars of light striking everywhere in the spell area. Will only stop after 30 seconds.

_**[Shadow's Plea]**_ \- Active - Lvl: Max - Mp cost: 1000 Mp *new*

Description: A super tier spell considered by many as the peak of the shadow magic. Plunge the spell's area in darkness where shadow hands will grasp everything and drag it inside the shadow. Will only stop after 30 seconds.

_**[Plant Manipulation]**_ \- Active - Lvl: 36/50 - EXP: 27% - MP cost: 10/min *new*

Description: A basic spell from the Druid class, it allows you to manipultate plants and trees to do your binding.

_**[Solar Wrath]**_ \- Active - Lvl: Max - MP cost: 10 *new*

Description: Hurl a ball of solar energy at the target.

_**[Lunar Strike]**_ \- Active - Lvl: Max - MP cost: 10 *new*

Description: Call down a strike of lunar energy causing damage to all enemies within a range of 8 meters from the target.

_**[Moonfire] **_\- Active - Lvl: Max - MP cost: 5 *new*

Description: A quick beam of lunar light burns the enemy for 16 seconds.

_**[Sunfire]**_ \- Active - Lvl: Max - MP cost: 5 *new*

Description: a quick beam of solar light burn the enemy for 16 seconds.

**New Items**

**Shigure Kintoki (reforged)** \- Ultra Rare

Description: A sword transmitted for generations in a family of a Shigure Soen style user. It was reforged by a skilled [Synergist] by using tougher ore.

**Hood of the Mage** \- Rare

Description: A hood possessed by a confirmed Mage, who has proven himself.

Effects: -25% DMG taken from elemental spells, create a magical shield absorbing damage equal to 10% of the wearer maximun mana. The second effects have a cooldown of 3 hours.

**Shirt of the Summoner** -Rare

Description: A shirt possessed by a confirmed Summoner, who has proven himself. It is part of a set, the effects of each item from the set will activate only when the set is complete.

Effects: -20% DMG received by monsters under your orders.

**Pants of the Summoner **\- Rare

Description: A pants possessed by a confirmed Summonner, who has proven himself. It is part of a set, the effects of each item from the set will activate only when the set is complete.

**Dreadnought's Bracelets **\- Rare

Description: A pair of Armguard made by a skilled [Synergist] from the toughest metals.

Effects: -10% DMG reduction.

**Azure Scarf **\- Rare

Description: A stylish scarf made from the finest tread by a former Vampire Queen in order to thank a dear friend.

Effects: Reputation with Vampire increase 10% faster.

**War God's Boots **\- Rare

Description: Boots made from the hide of a tough and powerful monster.

Effects: Give the beneficial status effect [War God's blessing] when using a movement skill.

**Character's Perk**

**STR:**

500 ►** [Giant's Strenght]** ►**[Giants Might]:** +50% physical damage.

**END:**

400 ► **[Iron Wall]:** -40% DMG received.

500 ► **[Cockroach Vitality]:** Double your Hp.

**AGI:**

400 ► **[You miss, try again]:** +30% chance to evade a strike.

500 ► **[The cake is a lie]:** +40% trap dismantling speed.

**INT:**

400 ► **[I am hardworking you know]:** +50% learning speed from books.

500 ► **[Sir, yes Sir]:** When you tutor someone, their progress speed is double.

**WIS:**

400 ► **[Sage's Wisdom]:** your advice will be more likely to be followed.

500 ► **[The Wise Lord]:** When you are ruling an area, the population will develop faster.

**MAG:**

500 ► **[Nothing in the sleeves]:** +20% damage for your spell when you are unarmed.

**LCK:**

200 ► **[Devil's Luck]:** \+ 30% chance to get an upgraded version of an item when you receive loot it.

300 ► **[You're cheating, it's not luck.]:** When gambling +30% chance of winning.

400 ► **[I'm not quitting, his luck run out.]**: When gambling, your opponent will be less likely to quit when against you.

**CHA:**

200 ► **[Perfect Father]:** children will be more comfortable around you, you will look like the perfect father from everyone's point of view.

300 ► **[He is too good for me alone]:** Your lovers will be more likely to agree to share you.

400 ► **[I only want what is good for you]:** When interrogating someone, they will open to you faster.

**Character's Titles**

**[Mage]** ► **[Archmage]:** +50% DMG to your spells. Give access to the Super spells section in the store.

**[Apostle of God] **►** [Novice Druid]: **\+ 15% DMG to your spell when in a forest.

**Character's Current Equipements**

**Earrings 1/2 slots: **Earring of the Hidden World – Super Rare

**Necklace 1/1 slot:** Necklace of the Summoner - Rare

**Rings 2/2 slots:** Ring of the apprentice – Uncommon | Ring of the Summoner – Rare

**Head 1/1 slot:** Hood of the Mage - Rare

**Neck 1/1 slot:** Azure Scarf - Rare

**Chest 1/1 slot:** Shirt of the Summoner – Rare

**Wrist 1/1 slot:** Dreadnought's Bracelets - Rare

**Legs 1/1 slot:** Pants of the Summoner - Rare

**Feet 1/1 slot:** War God's Boots - Rare

**Weapon 1/1 slot: **Shigure Kintoki (reforged) - Ultra Rare

**Sub-Weapon:** Enkidu, Chains of Heaven – Legendary

* * *

Author's note:

Hello everyone, I decided to post a chapter on Thursday and Sunday from now on, if they are ready. I tried writing a lemon (don't know if I can call it that but meh), I would love to know what you thought about it. Not much happened in this chapter but the plot is progressing. Next chapter, Reisen Labyrinth with the lovely Miledi.

Also, I just watch the first 4 episodes of Darwin's Game, and it gave me an idea for a fanfic, I may do it as a side-project. Tell me if you would be interested in reading it. At the moment it's just an idea, I didn't start writing anything.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review if you have a question, see a mistake somewhere, see a part where I could improve, a suggestion.

Have a nice day/night.


	5. Chapter 5

Answer to reviewers, statements or questions.

**Cole BloorRose:** Yes, she drugged him, but it's more like a wife who wants her husband to be more in the mood. Also, I wrote Yoh was uncomfortable, it's also a yes but it's more on the fact, the system didn't warn him with a sound when he received a notification. Also, it wasn't malicious so that's why they are together. Even though I don't know why I added the aphrodisiac part, sometimes I don't understand how my brain works. I may rework that part a bit.

**foufouu:** Glad you did! He did get it, I didn't add it inside his status at the end because like Yue, he doesn't have that much of an affinity to it, He could, for example, transform a rock in steel but it would be at a horrible rate, for 1kg of stone it would result in 200g of steel. Through he can use the magical part better and inscribe magical formation on his stuff. Him having [Transmutte] doesn't mean he is proficient in it.

**Overlord007:** Well I think I answered that just above.

**Frescko:** In the original plan I had for the arifureta verse, there was something like that, Yoh would have stopped at a human village and slept with a widow, she would end up pregnant and when the part with the demon castle she would have been taken hostage as well and there he would have learned she was pregnant with his child making him snap and go on a rampage. It will happen since I like seeing heartwarming family moment.

**Raindetensho:** I didn't play any Devil May Cry, so I didn't know it existed.

**Tristan Mabey:** Thanks, I found those types funnier than anything else, also I don't want to make my OC too out of the norm.

**Guest:** The function exists but I don't know if I will have him use it since most of the time his friends will be more than strong enough.

* * *

**Dislaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely fanfic I make for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various anime, manga, and games.

I don't own any characters from the originals materials so any characters you recognize are not mine they belong to their respective authors and owners.

"Speech"

'thoughts'

[Activate skill name or magic spell]

_[Activate skill name or magic spell in thoughts]_

**noise***

**gamer system talking**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

After a day of traveling Yoh, Hajime, Yue, and Shea arrived at the town of Brooke, It was a tranquil town of approximately three thousands inhabitants. The group arrived by the southern gate, where a guard stopped them and asked.

"Stop, present your status plate, please. What d you intend to do here?"

"Here and we mainly want to resupply our food, also sell some materials." replied Hajime as he and Yoh gave him their status plate.

"You should go to the adventurers' guild, you can get a map of the town there. Hmm? What the fuck is wrong with that status plate. The stats are all above 10000. and what the heck with all the skills." exclaimed the guard seeing Hajime's plate.

"Well you see, a few days ago we were attacked by monsters and this dumbass here, got his plate trampled by one of them since then it's like this. Look like it broke." immediately lied Yoh while pinning the blame on Hajime who twitched a bit at the dumbass part.

"Never heard of them breaking but, those numbers are too ridiculous to be true right? What about the other two?" he asked.

"Well my lover lost hers in the attack and the demihuman doesn't need to be explained right, the reason should be clear." replied Hajime pointing to Shea collar, a black leather collar made from some hides of monster. The group decided that to have fewer problems, they should present Shea as Hajime's slave since a free-roaming demihuman would only attract attention.

Well, you got nice company there. Anyway, you can pass. Welcome to Brooke. The adventurer's guild is on the main street."

Continuing on the main street the group garnered attention, after all, there were two beautiful girls even if one was a demihuman with two strong-looking men. Finally arriving at the adventurer's guild Yoh's group couldn't escape the fantasy template of a group of thugs trying to take Yue and Shea as their plaything while demeaning Hajime and Yoh. Naturally, they were brutally brought back to reality when Hajime shot them (with rubber bullets) and opened a new way for them to live happily without needing women ever after.

Making their way to the counter they saw a middle-aged woman with a large but well-built figure. The introduced herself as Catherine and asked their motive to come here. Learning they wanted to sell materials she asked for their status plate because the adventurer gains a 10% bonus to sales in the guild. Knowing that Yoh presented his plate, Catherine's eyes widened at his name before raising her head and saying in a respectful manner.

"I didn't know that the [Black Lone Wolf] was in a party now. I will process your sale immediately."

Hearing Catherine's word the other adventurers start whispering to themselves. After all, Yoh became know as a solo adventurer that got the record speed of promoting, going from blue rank to green in only two days with a 100% success rate in his mission. Meanwhile, Hajime looked at Yoh as if he was a pitiful child, Yoh couldn't endure his gaze and said.

"I didn't choose that nickname ok. Before I knew it everybody was using it and another one, but that one is used more by the females adventurers, they call me the, I can't say it it's too embarrassing."

"It is the [Silent Black Prince]. Since he helped quite a lot of female adventurers but never talked to them and he always wears black clothes." said Catherine, Hajime on his part was almost laughing his ass off but managed to hold it since he could sympathize with his friend.

"You didn't have to reveal it ugh. Also, can you make the procedure to register these three, please? Take the fee on the sales."

After twenty minutes, Catherine came back with all their money and confirmation with two new plates for Yue and Shea. She gave them a map of the town as a service after recommending a good inn, the group left the guild. They agreed to stay in Catherine's recommendation. It was an inn called "Masaka Inn" it was on the more expensive side of the list but there was delicious food, good security and more importantly for Hajime and Yue who didn't have one since going out of Tortus, a bath.

On the inn's first floor there was a dining room with peoples having dinner, when the group entered some of them turned their gaze to them before resuming their meals, the group quickly made their way to the counter where a young girl greeted them. She had short green hair with hazel eyes.

"Hello, welcome to Masaka Inn. Are you here to dine or for lodging?"

"Lodging. We were recommended by Catherine. Is the place as good as she described it?" answered Hajime.

"Ah, Catherine-san's recommendation. Then yes it is as she said. How many nights will you stay and how many rooms? We have room for one, two, three or four peoples."

"One night, please. We will take two rooms, one for three and one for me alone." replied Yoh with a smirk directed at Hajime, winking not so stealthily it didn't escape the young girl, who started to imagine what Hajime could do alone in a single room with two beautiful women.

Yue started t complained if Shea was with them they couldn't get lovey-dovey so she should share a room with Yoh or one of her own. Then a catfight happened between Yue and Shea on who will be the first wife, through Hajime stopped it quickly before being shamed more than he already was. Yoh refused to share a room with Shea stating he had a lover and Shea wanted Hajime's affection and leaving her alone was also a bad idea. Because even though she was an "owned slave" she still could be abducted to be sold again as a slave.

Going to their room, Hajime scolded them and let them go shopping since Shea needs new clothes. On the other hand, Yoh had gone on supplies shopping, getting everything they needed for several days since they didn't know where the entrance was. Yoh came back before the girls and visited Hajime who was working on Shea's war hammer. He proposed an appearance for it, drawing quickly Reinhardt's war hammer from Overwatch. Hajime liked the suggestion so he designed it just like that.

The next day they explored the Reisen Gorge, there they were assaulted by monsters that looked like wyvern called Hyveria. They let most of it to Shea so she could become accustomed to her new weapon. They didn't find anything, no clue to where could be the entrance, while Shea was destroying the monster, Hajime and Yue were flirting while keeping an eye on the hopeless rabbit, and Yoh was sunbathing on a beach chair in trunk. On the third day of nothing but monster slaying, the group was starting to think they should try another labyrinth, but since the night was starting to fall, they made camp. Yoh took the first night shift and tried to explore a bit around their camp, he quickly found the cave where the entrance was with Miledi's message. Waking up Hajime and the girls he took them to the message where they read dumbfounded the message.

"Welcome! To Miledi heart-pounding Great labyrinth ."

"You're kidding right. This is the entrance, for real?" asked Hajime while his brain tried rebooting because of the sheer absurdity of the message.

"There is no doubt, the Great Labyrinth is here." said energetically Shea slamming her hand on the wall next to the message, making the wall rotate.

Hajime facepalmed at her display of clumsiness. Placing also his hand on the door, they one by one entered the Reisen Great Labyrinth. The interior was pitch black, no light source could be found, so they activated immediately their night vision. Their action saved them from being skewered, Hajime used his mechanical arm to deflect the arrow coming for him and Yue, Yoh used his katana and Shea, well she did her best, was pined to the rotating door, the arrows draw her figure making for quite the comic sight. Just after the last arrow was knocked to the ground, the walls glowed let the group see a tablet with another message.

"Did you get scared? Really you got scared, pffff you're just a big crybaby. Or did someone get caught in the trap? They must be pretty stupid Gyahahahahah."

Reading the tablet, even Shea who was a girl with a lot of patience snapped when this type of message was outright mocking her. Taking out her war hammer called Drucken, she smashed the tablet, while breathing quickly to calm herself, Shea saw the tablet repair itself with a new message.

"Sooorry? The tablet will repair automatically after some time but do try your best fufufu."

Shea reading that became enraged and started swinging her hammer more intensely, making the small room shake like an earthquake was occurring. Looking at Shea like that Hajime couldn't help but mutter.

"Miledi Reisen, rather than being a Liberator, isn't she humanity's biggest enemy?"

On the side, Yoh was nodding with an enlightened expression, while he through.

'It was fine when I was just reading it, but now that I am living it, I can say she really has the worst personality I ever encountered. Let's hope we don't become more irritated by her antics.'

Hajime decided to calm andencourageShea after being nudged by Yoh.

"Shea calms down, you know since we can't use magic other than the one inside ourselves, you will be our ace. What I mean is that your Body Strengthening will be the most effective. So, Shea, we are completely counting on you this time."

Hearing that Shea's mood did a 180 and it's with a determined expression that she strode forward only to lead them in a pitfall trap, the irony of the situation wasn't lost on Hajime who scolded the hopeless rabbit who could only say while being on the verge of tears "I'm shorryy." Arriving at the end of the slope, the group was faced with a hole filled with rusty metal spikes. Taking the girls in his right arm, Hajime used the wire and anchor in his mechanical arm on the ceiling to swing to the safe floor on the opposite end of the room.

Yoh on the other hand just barely managed to stand on his foot and use [Instant Movement] to appear next to Hajime. Falling to the ground the group was catching their breath after that wild ride when another message appeared.

"That was close. You are so lame. If you are tired with just that, it's gonna be hard pffff."

It was useless to say but, the whole group started to have stress levels going in the infinite area. Taking a deep breath Yoh said.

"Guys calm down, don't let it get to you, I'm sure it exactly what she wants. Or she is just really rotten. Can't choose which it is."

Quickly agreeing with him, they resumed their exploration, they arrived at a wide corridor, Shea being the rabbit she was triggered a flag by saying there wasn't a chance to have a trap in a big corridor like this, just to step on one and trigger the classic trap of the rolling rock. Making the group run with everything they had, Yoh being the first since his stats were different than the rest. Where Hajime had all his stats in the 10000 range Yoh was barely in the 500 but it corresponded to roughly 12000 stats in Tortus system.

Seeing the rock picking up speed, the girls started to run away with more vigor before realizing Hajime and Yoh stopped. Stopping they saw Hajime taking a punching stance, cocking his left fist back, Hajime channeled mana inside his mechanical arm, making it vibrate before striking the rock reducing it to dust. But who was Miledi if not the worst prankster in the whole world, just after the first rock was a second one, not having time to once again prepare his fist again, the group was left with only one option. Run the hell out of here as fast as they could.

They jump through the first opening they found. It was at this moment knew, they fucked up. They were back to the starting point. With a new message.

"Hey, how do you feel? Like you guessed, this is the starting point! After all the effort you put, you are back to zero gufu. How does that feel?"

Just after reading this new message another one popped like she had forgotten something to say.

"By the way, even if you try to go back, it's useless. The labyrinth change after a certain time. Hope you enjoy Miledi's heart-pounding labyrinth! "

With dead eyes, the whole group agreed on one thing. Miledi Reisen was the enemy of all humanity rather than its liberator. The next week was spent trying to find the correct path, by leaving marks here and there. Waking up, they made their way on the last path that wasn't marked, after a while, they found a room full of armors set, on the other side of the room, was a door similar to Orcus's hideout. Finally being on the right track, the group stepped inside. Only for the armors to start moving.

They were in fact golem waiting for challenger to reach them. As one all the golems drew their swords and marched forwards to stop the intruder for going further. Shea and Yoh being the only one proficient in close combat stepped to the front, to confront the enemies with Hajime tellingShea she could go nuts without having to worry since they had her back. Shea being overjoyed by the trust from Hajime started rampaging, crushing golem after golem, taking barely five seconds for each one. Seeing the carnage Yoh asked Hajime.

"You sure you don't want to tell her, they keep coming back with more numbers?"

"No, she needed this, after all, she was the one who triggered the most trap and mocked by the tablet." replied Hajime, with Yoh making an "Oh I see." face. After a while, Hajime took out his rocket launcher "Orkan", firing it Hajime blasted a hole inside the wall, to the next room. Running toward it, the saw a platform on the other side, jumping they let the golem behind before turning around to see that the whole room was composed of floating platforms. While they were marveling, Shea's future sight activated and she took Hajime and Yue to the next platform, while Yoh jumped on another one from the start. When they were still mid-flight their previous platform was destroyed. Soon afterward, a giant golem came from above, it looks like a knight with the shining set of white armor and white-furred coat on its shoulder, its eyes were red glowing orbs adding an intimidating presence to it.

Everything was blown away the last boss started to speak.

"Yahoo! Nice to meet you! I am the one beloved by all, Miledi Reisen-chan and there's no reply. You know it's good manners to answer when someone greets you. Good heavens, don't youngster these days have common sense?"

"Oi! Miledi Reisen is supposed to be dead, right? It was written in Oscar's memoir that she was a human girl. She can't be alive."

"Ohhhh! So you conquered O-kun labyrinth. So? What di he say about me?" asked the "Miledi" golem.

"We don't have time, just answer our question." replied sharply Hajime.

"Woo, so bossy. Well, whatever. You want to know my identity right? I am the one and only Miledi-chan. My current appearance is the result of one of the Age of Gods magic. If you want to know more, you have to defeat me first, or it was something like that, I lost the script a long time ago. Teehee. :P" said Miledi.

"Now it's my turn to ask. Why do you seek our powers?"

"We came from another world, we were summoned here by Ehit. We want to go back to our home. This guy just want that and he will kill anybody that prevent him to do so, but me, meh, if I can I would punch that asshole of a god one or twenty times, though that isn't the main objectives." replied Yoh with a smirk and placing his hand on Hajime shoulder.

"What is your age of god magic? We answered yours it's your turn now."

"I won't tell youu!" said the golem in a false cutesy voice before Hajime fired a bulled to its chest.

The bullet just bounced harmlessly and several hundreds of smaller golem came floating down before Yue reduced then to scrap with her "Water Canteens", it is four canteens containing water that Yue sends powerful pressurized streams of water. While she was doing that Hajime removed his eyepatch and located the core inside the big golem, it was just where the heart should be on a human being.

Going on a different platform, Yoh was doing stretchings before he vanished in a burst of speed thanks to [Instant Movement], striking at Miledi forcing her to parry with a large spiked mace. A golem sneaked up to Yoh before being dispatched by Hajime. Shea took the opportunity that Miledi was preoccupied with Yoh to strike with her full power, just for her war hammer to rebound without leaving a scratch.

Hajime uses his hook to climb the golem's body before using Orkan to fire a rocket at point-blank, creating a huge smoke cloud. Yue and Shea thought they had won but Yoh and Hajime knew better than that, after all, the armor was really tough most probably made with Azantium, the hardest metal in Tortus.

" Wow~, that did scare me a bit.~ Let's go for round two, ok?"

Just as she finished her sentence, a platform came crashing down on them forcing them to jump. Before another one came from the side ignoring the law of gravity.

"Guys, I think it's gravity magic, the age Gods magic she uses."

"Pinpon, That's right, I can control gravity, it allows me to do that." the golem said before sending its mace to them, with Hajime blocking it like the rock a week ago. Yoh, Yue, and Shea jumped on the golem's arm running to its head. Before Yoh jumped and used his 16th kata: Dance of the Drizzle and just after his 17th kata: Piercing Drizzle, firing ten waves and swallow made of water that cut the right arm of the golem. Shea jumped at the head and swung her hammer with even more force than before, sending the golem crashing on a nearby platform.

Before the golem could regenerate, Yoh and Yue used [Sub Zero] to freeze the water on the golem preventing it from regenerating. But before they could finish Miledi, the ceiling started to fall while she was laughing.

"Fufufu, I will make the ceiling fall for you don't thank me ~."

Hajime grabbed the girls and Yoh used his [Instant Movement] to go from block to black with Hajime doing the same with his [Supersonic Step] while destroying some block with his weapons. Just as he touched a block some debris were manipulated to strike him but Yoh appeared and deflected them.

"Hey, you are wide open you know." he said with a smirk. Hajime could only smile at his friend who got his back.

They managed to escape all the black and faced Miledi who if she had a human face would have gaped at their display. Hajime put Orkan back inside his treasure trove and took out a pile bunker, dashing to the downed golem, Hajime charged the pile bunker, Miledi seeing this quickly stood up flustered she swung her arm, but Yoh who pushed his concentration to the maximun and unlocked a new skill [Focus Slash], making all color and sound disappear he quickly slashed at the fist cutting it apart leaving a clear path for Hajime to use the pile bunker where the core was.

But even all of that wasn't enough to pierce completely the armor, as the two of them fell back on the platform, Miledi was ready to gloat at them but she remarked there was someone missing. Shea making full use of her rabbitman skill in sneaking jumped high in the air with Drucken swinging it on the pike embed on the chest making it sinking further inside reaching the core shattering it.

Rejoicing at their victory, with Yue patting Shea's head since Hajime wouldn't do it even though he was proud of what she achieved today. Shea burst in tears in Yue bossom while Hajime and Yoh were leaning against the golem's body and exchanged a fist bump. Naturally, Miledi boke the mood just like that.

"Soory to break the mood, but I have something to tell you. I am using the last of my core power so please stop those face, you won, you passed the trial. I wanted to tell you, if you want your wish come true, you must collect the magic of all of us Liberators." she said.

"Then well, tell us where are the other labyrinths are, most of them aren't in the records." asked Hajime.

"Oh, my... so much time as passed I barely remember. I'll say it only once so listen up. The giant volcano in the middle of the desert, that contains the trial of heat. The Grand Gruen Volcano. Near the shores of the western seas, the trial of madness. The Sunken Ruin of Melusine. The Great Tree Uralt in the eastern forest, the trials of bonds. Haltina Labyrinth. The head temple of the church, the test of will. The divine Mountain. And lastly, the frozen wasteland in the south, the trial of self. The Frost Cavern of Schnee. That's all, do your best. Continue to live as you please. I'm sure your choices, are the best for this world." she replied.

After she stopped speaking the golem shattered and a small platform took them to another Yue and Shea were thinking that after all Miledi wasn't that bad and maybe her rotten personality was an act, Hajime and Yoh said at the same time.

"No, definitely not. That twisted personality was her true form, it can't be faked."

Finally stopping at a new door they disembarked from the platform and just as the doors opened, a mini golem with a smiley for face appeared and said.

"Yahoo, it's been not a while! Miledi-chan is here!" making Yoh and Hajime deadpan at the golem while Yue and Shea were confused.

"Oh did you think I disapeared? No way! I wouldn't do that! I guess you two got pranked! Hihihihi! Get pranked! Did you like my staging? Oh Miledi who knew you had a talent for acting."

Seeing the energetic golem, Yue and Shea regretted having good feelings for her, the girls punished Miledi. Afterward, they have gotten on the magic circle she prepared and got the ancient magic allowing them to manipulate gravity. They also received the ring as a proof of conquest, Hajime got pissed at getting only the ring so he "negotiated" (extort) several things. The other didn't blink or gave a hand to Miledi after all she deserved it. After pillaging every ressource Miledi had, Yoh remembered too late once again the exit they will use he turned around just in time to see Miledi pulling a lever, flushing the group through a hole that appeared in the ground.

After being flushed away for a while, they reached a shore where they found out Shea stopped breathing, Yue didn't know what CPR was, Hajime had to do it since Yoh said she was Hajime's rabbit. When Shea regained consciousness, she saw Hajime just in front of her and with heart in her eyes started to assault Hajime, before he gave her an iron claw and threw her back in the water. Finding they were near Brooke was a godsend for the group as they came back to the inn they were before, they took three room this time one for Yoh, one for Shea and the last for Hajime and Yue. After reserving the bath for 3 hours, Hajime as gone with the girls before Yoh as he didn't want to see any of the girls naked, even though already he had a lover, he didn't want to see women he wasn't romantically involved with.

After relaxing in a hot bath and getting a good night in a comfortable bed, they head to the guild to get more information on Gruen Volcano. Catherine was the one to greet them again and suggested to make a stop at the city of Fuhren since it was a merchant city, it will have everything they need to attempt the labyrinth of Gruen Volcano. She also recommended an escort quest to Fuhren even if they had a means of transportation they weren't in a hurry so they took the request before they could go to their inn to rest for tomorrow, Catherine gave them a letter to give to Fuhren's Guildmaster if they ever get in trouble there.

The next day, the group arrived at the designed place and saw other adventurers who took the job. Seeing Yoh's group arrive, the reactions were varied some said things like.

"O-Oi, don't tell me the remaining four are the Sma-Lover and the Black Lone Wolf!?"

"It's true! Although it makes me happy, I'm still scared."

Since coming to this town Hajime and Yue got a nice reputation, Yue got a nickname, she was known as Crotch Smasher since she mercilessly stomped on any men that tried to flirt with her. Hajime, on the other hand, was provoked in a duel a lot by people who wanted to take Yue or Shea for themselves, so he becomes known as Duelist Smasher. It will be omitted that Yoh made a lot of money from the poor guys since Hajime was "a busy man" they had to reserve a spot to duel him by paying a fee of 500 Lua to Yoh, but it isn't that important. Together Yue and Hajime become know as Love Smasher or Sma-Lover for short.

The few female adventurers that were present, were excited to travel with the Silent Black Prince and maybe managed to be in a relationship with him.

The head of the merchant group came and greet them, introducing himself as More Nos. He tried buying Shea but was denied by Hajime with a cheesy line like "Even if the Gods themselves asked me, I wouldn't hand her over." it was useless to say that Shea was on cloud nine and became once more a rabbit in heat trying to take Hajime pants off and offering her virginity. The rape scene was averted by the caravan starting to move toward Fuhren.

The trip took five days, on the way they got attacked by large groups of monsters. Yue and Yoh took turns to practice their compound magic with differents elements and gravity magic. The other adventurers were slack-jawed at their display. The female adventurer fervor tripled each time he used his magic, some tried sneaking in his tent other flirting with him. He became so fed up with that he pretended to sleep all the time and telling them to leave him alone.

At the Eastern gate of Fuhren, there were six desks to process what came in, the caravan stopped there and every adventurers were freed to go report the completion of the quest to the guild. Yoh and company decided to get an early lunch before going to report to the guild. Walking through the town they garnered a lot of stares, while they were enjoying their meals a fat man wearing clothes only a wealthy man would wear, disturbed them asked to be handed over Shea for a million luta nad to make Yue his concubine. Naturally, they refused but he was persistent and call his bodyguard a tall man with a muscular build called Reganid who was also a black ranked adventurer. People started to whisper about him.

"Hey Yoh, can you take care of him, I need to talk with the pig." asked Hajime.

"Ok, but you own me one." said Yoh making Reganid freeze and start to sweat, after he heard of Yoh the Black Lone Wolf who in 2 days ranked up to green rank only two ranks beneath him.

Yoh didn't have to take out his sword, only one punch was enough to knock out the other adventurer and sending him in a wall. Some of the adventurers in the crowd recognized Yoh and started spreading his name. After the commotion, they were caught by the Vice-Guildmaster and brought to the Guildmaster once they presented the letter Catherine gave them.

The Guildmaster of Fuhren received them and introduced himself as Ilwa Chang. He is a man in his late thirties with slicked back blonde hair. They talked for a while and came to the conclusion that if they wanted to not have further problems they had to accept a quest directly from Ilwa. The quest was about a group of adventurers who disappeared in the Northern Mountains, more specifically a young man named Will Cudeta, he is the third son of the Count Cudeta, a noble of Fuhren. Since they were all clearly above their rank in terms of strength Ilwa couldn't only count on them. After negotiating for a while, they got two plates for Yue and Shea, also they gained access to Ilwa's connection for their purpose.

They took the whole day to reach the Lake Town of Ur, it is a town with many fields and more importantly paddy field, so that means rice. Yoh and Hajime were really looking forward to a meal with rice it has been a little bit more than three months ago that they ate some. They reached the town only at dusk.

Once they arrived, they immediately made their way to the most popular inn called "Water Fairy Inn" that served dishes similar to curry. Hajime was in a good mood, the same for Yoh but he couldn't help have the impression he forgot something important. When going inside they made some small talk.

"So it's the same food Hajime-san and Yoh-san used to eat at your hometown." said Shea, but their conversation didn't escape a certain group that was also in town due to some errands. Coming out from behind a curtain a certain petite woman exclaimed.

"Excuse me! What did you just say… Nagumo-kun, Ryugami-kun?"

Hajime muttered when remembering all the instances where Aiko didn't discriminate against her. At that moment Yoh remembered what happened in this town cursing himself in his mind, he decided to adopt a wait and see attitude.

"Sensei?"

"You're Nagumo and Ryugami-kun, right?" she rejoiced.

Hajime did his most perfect neutral face he could before replying.

"You seem to be confusing us for someone else."

"Eh? You just called me sensei, didn't you?! And what's up with this arm?!" she retorted.

Yue tried to have Aiko stop bothering Hajime, while Yoh and Shea stood to the side, with the students that accompanied Aiko took a peek at their group, most of the student where focused on the change Hajime had gone through, only one girl had her eyes fixed on Yoh's form.

"What is happening Yoh-san?" asked a confused Shea.

"A bothersome group as locked onto us, also let me introduce you to our teacher in our hometown, Hatayama Aiko-sensei." replied Yoh with his arms behind his head in a lazy manner.

Finally seeing they were accompanied by two beautiful girls, Aiko's question started going in their direction so they decided to introduce themselves.

"I am Yue. Hajime's lover." proclaimed Yue while sticking her almost nonexistent chest.

"I'm Shea Haulia, and you could also call me Hajime-san's woman." followed Shea hoping Hajime would read the mood this time. Her expectations were once more shattered when he said.

" Don't say it like that! You'll only make things more complicated!" It was worth noting that Aiko's jaw had dropped since Yue introduced herself and didn't show signs to fix itself before a long time, the students were also in the same state of mind. The otaku bastard that had all of their goddess's attention had made a harem in another world, the boys were burning in envy and the girls smelled gossip. Coming quickly to conclusion Aiko forced their group to eat with them in order to lecture them.

Once they were all seated with Hajime having Shea and Yue on each side, Yoh was seated to Shea's right with Yuka next to him who stole a glance at him from time to time. Her friends noticed that and got a teasing smirk. After explaining what happened to him, Hajime started to eat calmly while listening in turn to Aiko if it was done by the time they finished to eat. Making the knights gritting their teeth at their reactions, who were introduced after that and tried flirting with Aiko. Once she started, she told them that one of her escorts from the student group disappeared. While she was explaining, Yue and Shea made their sentiments on the food, making the leader of Aiko's bodyguard from the church snap at them even after Hajime rebuked him about his manner, he started going on a dangerous path.

" Manners?! Brat that's what I should be saying to you! How dare you bring a Demi-human to this table! And what with that vulgar clothing?! Aren't you the ones in need of manners."

"What are you saying David?!" was outraged Aiko but her bodyguard continued nonetheless.

"Aiko, remember what you learned at the church. Magic is granted by God and he saw fit to not grant any to those filthy inferio-"

He was interrupted by Yoh slamming his head on the table, and then he proceeded to throw him in the walls. Hajime had a face saying things like "Ah he had done it now." and " Rest peace, nameless grunt number 1648." before rising from his chair and walking to the injured guard, squatting next to him before saying to him.

"You see the guy who treated you like a ragdoll? Well, his lover is one of those filthy demi-humans as you call them, also from where we come, we don't discriminate because of your origin only your action. And here you fell to the dead last place."

The other students were shocked by Yoh display, even the knights were having cold sweat at the killing intent Yoh was releasing and it wasn't even toward them. But none were more shocked than Yuka when she learned Yoh had already a lover, the heartache she felt only confirmed her feelings for the man who saved her that day. Looking at him with a determined expression, she will confess her feelings, but not now with this atmosphere.

"Well thanks for the meal sensei, but the chat is over. We have no interest in any of you, we came here because of work. We will not deal with any of you again." said Hajime making his way to the door.

"Also, tell that piece of trash in the corner, the next time I see him, he is dead." added Yoh before following his group.

After that, they had gone to their room, but before that, they came to an understanding, that they should at least warn Aiko about Ehit. Hajime was tasked with that. While Hajime was sneaking inside Aiko's room, Yoh was outside gazing at the sky and enjoying the night breeze, not long after he started, Yuka came and sat next to him, she fidgeted a lot, which caught his attention.

"If you have something to say, just say it." he said after sighing.

"Hmm, is it true you already have a lover?" she shyly asked playing with her hands.

"Yes, it's an elf from the Sea of Trees, her name is Altina." he simply replied not moving his gaze from the stars.

"I see." was Yuka's dejected answer, hanging her head low.

"I can't return your feelings if I don't know her feelings about me having multiple women." he said out of nowhere after five minutes of silence between them.

"Wha-What are you saying, I don't like you!" she said flustered to have been seen right through.

Tearing his eyes from the shining stars, he looked directly at her eyes without blinking with a small smile.

"Really now, you glanced a lot toward me when we were eating, you became gloomy when Hajime said I had a lover and here you are asking me if it's the truth." he stated.

"How did you know?" she asked in a small voice barely audible.

"I looked at you, you know. After all, I had to make sure you were truly alright after Orcus where you almost died." he replied making her heart skip a beat.

"It's not fair if you say something like that." she said to herself before saying in a louder voice.

"Yosh, I decided, I won't give up on you. And I will show you, that you didn't save me for nothing. I will make the most of this life, and not regret anything."

"Do as you wish then." he said shaking his head with a small smile before going back inside to his room.

Early the next morning Yoh and company arrived at the gate in order to explore the mountain range. At the doors were Aiko's group waiting for them, with the excuse that it wasn't safe to go alone, they manage to tag along. Since their group grew with the addition of the students, Hajime took out another one of his artifacts, a car resembling a hummer used in the military called Brise, stunning the students.

During the travel, they made small talk, until they arrived at the mountain where they disembarked from the car and continued to search the whole area, it was made easier thanks to Hajime's recon golem called Ornis. Near the summit of the tallest mountain, he saw remains of a battle, which was suspicious. When they arrived there, a scene of total destruction was what they found with footprints of a two to three meters tall monster walking on two legs. Following the rest of the path, they arrived at a waterfall, where they picked up a presence.

"Yoh, did you get it too?" asked Hajime.

"Yeah, it's coming from behind the waterfall, I'm going to check it." replied Yoh using his manipulation of water to part the waterfall in two, shocking the others who didn't know about his capabilities.

"He's here, still alive too. Just need to wake him up." he added once he was inside the newly revealed cave. Flicking Will's nose to waking him up, he was grabbed by Will who started to panic, hitting him on the head Yoh managed to calm him down and have him explain what happened.

Just before he could clearly say everything, a big shadow appeared, turning around everybody found a seven-meter tall black dragon. The dragon was staring at them, it opened its mouth and started charging a red beam of energy. When it fired it, Yoh used the water nearby to make a barrier and Hajime took out his large shield that looked like a coffin with a stake making its user unmovable when attacked.

The beam was largely weakened by Yoh's barrier, but it was still powerful enough to shake the cave. After the beam ceased, Yoh turned toward Hajime and said.

"You all stay here and protect them, Hajime, you keep your shield up and Yue you support him with magic."

"What about me Yoh-san? What can I do?" asked Shea.

"Stay here and make sure Will isn't hurt. He is the reason we are here after all." he replied before charging out of the cave with his sword drawn.

Using Gravity magic to make the dragon crash in the ground and bound it with [Vinctus Aquarius] making use of the already existant water to create a large pillar around the beast. Lowering the amount of oxygen inside, Yoh charged inside after taking a deep breath and started to strike at the dragon's head. The other could only look on in awe as Yoh made use of his skills and magic to fight equally the dragon, while in fact, Yoh was holding back since he knew the dragon was in fact a female Dragonmen named Tio Klarus who came here to look for the disturbance her tribe felt.

After breaking out of the water column, Tio once again charged a breath attack, but this time Yoh used [Enkidu] to bind her and shut her mouth forcing her to stop. While she was struggling against the chain of heaven, Yoh prepared a strong strike to her head to break her away from the mind control she was under. When the blow hit, clarity returned to her eyes and she stopped moving, only looking at the man that fought her. Yoh cautiously removed [Enkidu], freeing her and Tio started speaking.

"I thank you for breaking me from the mind control I was under. This one is named Tio from the proud Klarus tribe of the Dragonmen." but before anything more could be said, she transformed in a voluptuous woman in her twenties with long black hair with a Japanese hairpin and piercing on the top, she also had golden eyes. She was wearing a black traditional kimono with floral pattern and a red obi. Once in her human form, she bowed and said.

"I'm truly, really sorry. I was being manipulated by a man wearing a black hood. His orders were to "eliminate all the witness of his plan". His powers were overwhelming, in dark magic, that man was a genius."

The student's group who heard that immediately though of Shimizu who disappeared two weeks ago. After asking her reason for being near humans towns and learning a large monsters army was heading to Ur, but Will didn't let the matter about the adventurers who came with him rest.

"You really trying to say all of this is an accident!? You killed everyone from the squad! That won't change no matter what! We don't even know if what you said is true." yelled Will.

"Calm down Will do you blame a sword when it kills someone or the wielder? You making a tantrum won't change anything. Hajime did you get something?" said Yoh turning toward his friend who released his drone earlier. He turned to the other and said.

"Yeah it's true, a large number of monsters are headed to the town. But first, we have a dragon to finish, after all, we were killing each other seconds ago." at that he took out a pike for his pile bunker and started to move toward Tio, who was sweating bullets.

"Who was killing each other, you don't I have a say in this. I don't care about her, just let her go." said Yoh while kicking lightly Hajime, making Tio gaze at him thankfully.

"Fine, since we rescued Will, there is no point in staying here. We are going back." replied Hajime.

While going back, Hajime spotted more monsters than what Tio said, Will wanted to help the town and asked Yoh's group to help but since they were here to retrieve him and bring him back to Fuhren, they couldn't help. When they arrived, Will bolt out of the car and ran to the town hall to warn the peoples in charge.

Even with Aiko assuring it was the truth, they still had a hard time believing them. Hajime tried to drag Will back to Fuhren before Aiko stopped them and asked them to help. After a talk where Aiko was really convincing, Hajime accepted to help as for Yoh, he was ok with it since he got a quest for it.

**DING!***

**[Monster Army]- Normal - Emergency Quest**

**Description: An army of more than 30000 monsters are heading toward the town where you are currently. You have to defend the town from being destroyed.**

**Objective: **

** \- Prevent the monster army from destroying the town [X]**

** \- Capture the mastermind [X]**

**Optional Objective:**

** \- Kill all the monster [X]**

**Rewards: [Savior] Achievement - 2 Familiar Gacha Ticket - 80000 credits**

**Additional Rewards: [Shodai Kitestu]**

**Warnings: Emergency Quest can't be refused.**

Making preparation Hajime, created a five-meter tall wall all around the town while riding Steiff. When everything was ready and almost everyone was evacuated, some peoples took their weapons to try defends their homes and stood on the wall waiting for the monsters to come near. Aiko ran to Yoh and Hajime and told them.

"Ryugami-kun, Nagumo-kun! We've finished evacuating all the women and children."

"Go it, we are about to be finished here too. They should be showing up soon." Hajime answered.

"I have matters to discuss with you, may I?" asked Tio to Yoh who nodded and motioned her to continue.

"Although it'd be more of a request. You plan to set out on a journey again once this battle is over, correct? I'd like you to take me with you."

Yoh turned to Hajime who said.

"You are on your own for that one." before giving him a thumb up and adding.

"Also congratulation, you just got a dragon in your harem."

Deadpanning at Hajime while Tio blushed, Yoh ignored the last sentence and said with a sight.

"Do as you wish."

Just as they finished their conversation, the monsters were in sight. In the last few hours, the numbers doubled. Seeing all of those monsters, the civilians started to shiver in fright. Making eye contact with each other Yoh and Hajime and a silent discussion and came to the same conclusion. As one they turned around and Hajime started to speak.

"Hear me! Oh, brave warriors of Ur! This battle's victory is already ours!"

"Yes, because we are under the protection of the Goddess!" added Yoh.

"That Goddess name is The "Goddess of Fertility" Aiko-sama. So long as the great Aiko-sama is with us, we will never know defeat!" in turn said Hajime.

"Aiko-sama is Humanity's ally! And I, her sword." said Yoh.

"And me her shield! Will show you this, for this is her blessing." added Hajime with Yue using her spell Lightning Wyrm, adding to the theatrics. And to show they had a chance to fight Yoh used [Heaven's Smite] on some monsters who were coming closer first.

Seeing the display of their "Goddess" sword and shield the crowd rejoiced and chanted her name. While Aiko had a distant look on her face, Yoh and Hajime had smug grin nodding their head at each other. Even after seeing the display the monsters didn't stop. Yoh used [Over Limit] when a message came up from the system.

**DING!***

**Since it is the first time you use [Over Limit], the second and fourth drawbacks won't take effects.**

Grinning at that, Yoh said.

"[Over Limit], come forth my servant, obey my order and slay those foolish beasts."

Yoh summoned his own army of monsters consisting of different types of Dragon and each and every [Named Summon] without using mana. Summoning twenty [Rainbow Overdragon], [Blue Eyes Chaos Max Dragon] and [Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon] standing in lines. Taking a pose, Hajime recognized as Seto Kaiba's, Yoh said.

"Chaos Destruction Max Stream!"

As one the dragons fired their breaths. Facing his summon Yoh grinned at Spartacus and Abrolhos and said.

"You guys, go wild as much as you want." laughing the two summon rushed on the battlefield.

Making Neptabyss and Shiranui use ranged attacks to support the fight, Yoh turned toward Hajime and took out [Shigure Kintoki].

"Well, I'm going ahead." he said before tensing his legs and launching himself forward in a burst of speed, blowing away a part of the wall, making everyone gape even more than before.

"Ahahah, show off. Well, we can't be left behind by that guy, Shea, you come with me, Yue keep supporting us with your magic." laughed Hajime before following Yoh's example.

In the middle of the monsters, Yoh waved his blade around, with each stroke tens of monster died, a battle crazed smile appeared on his face and was growing with each monster slain. Nearby Abrolhos was also having a blast.

"Hora hora hora hora, ahahahahah. This is fun Master, I knew following you was the best decision I took in my whole life." he said, Spartacus was nodding next to him.

With the dragons blasting most of the monsters their numbers were reduced by more than one-fourth of the total. Telling all his summon to focus on those that seemed to lead certain groups. After twenty minutes, not even half remained and the count was dropping quickly, Abrolhos found a group who was a bit behind with a human in the middle.

'Master, I found a human in the middle of a group of stronger monsters, what do we do about it?' he asked with telepathy.

'Take out all the monster, I'm coming to capture the human.' replied Yoh, making his way where his flying summons was, who was decimating a group of four-eyed wolves.

Using [Enkidu], he grabbed the hooded man, preventing him from running away and having one of his dragons to take him back to the town when the monster started to flee, finishing them all with [Inferno] once he made sure Hajime and Shea were out of range.

Coming back to the walls, he dropped his captive on the ground roughly, Aiko and the students group came running, Hajime's group not far behind. Aiko started to question Shimizu on his motive for doing all of this, making Yoh laugh when he said he was the true Hero and they were all useless.

Being irked by his reaction, Shimizu took Aiko hostage since she was the closest. He requested that Yoh dismiss his summon and Hajime hand him his guns and the girls. Naturally, Hajime refused and before he could shoot, Shea dashed to them, grabbed Aiko and throw them to the ground, just as a pressurized jet of water tore through Shimizu's chest where Aiko's head was seconds before. Shea was injured but nothing a quick sip of Ambrosia couldn't heal. Instead, Aiko had it worse as she was stabbed by a needle coated in a poison that Shimizu was holding against her neck. Hajime tried to make her swallow Ambrosia but she coughs it up immediately. Having only one remaining choice, Hajime took the Ambrosia in his mouth before kissing Aiko and transferring the medicine directly to her.

When she was better and Shea was healed, they came near Shimizu, his body lying in a pool of his blood, Aiko seeing his state turned to Hajime and asked him to also give him the same medicine. Hajime came closer to Shimizu to determine if he will save him. Deeming him a lost cause, Hajime shot him, giving him a quick and painless death.

"Why did you have to kill him?" asked Aiko.

"Because he was an enemy." said Yoh.

"But he said he wasn't." she screamed.

"Sensei, we are not naïve, I won't trust someone with those eyes, that was the eyes of someone who "fell"." replied Hajime.

"There had to be other options if he was kept in the royal castle like Hiyama-kun and came back with us to Japan. Even if it seems like there was no way, it was still possible." she sobbed on her knees with tears streaming down her face.

Leaving without another word, Hajime and Yoh each grabbed one arm of Will and dragged him in the car, departing for Fuhren. On the way back Yoh asked Will what he was just about to say when they grabbed him to go back.

"I think it would have been better if you explained why you choose to kill the man called Shimizu." he said.

"I told you, he was an ennemy." replied Hajime.

"But it's not the why you killed him. It was obvious that he couldn't be saved. So there wasn't an option to save him in the first place. But there is a reason why for you to kill him, right?" retorted Will.

"Oh, you are unexpectedly sharp. That's right Hajime had another reason for killing him. And that is because he fell in love with our beautiful and devoted teacher, he couldn't let her realize she was the cause of his death since the demons wanted her dead by any means possible." said Yoh from the back seat where he was taking a nap with Tio giving him a lap pillow.

"Oi, stop saying crap along with the truth." snaped Hajime. "I'm not in love with her."

"But she should be your type if we take in account of your past relationship with women of the same stature." he said while giving Yue a quick glance, which wasn't missed by Hajime.

Sighing in exasperation Hajime told them the true reason he killed Shimizu.

"Since he was holding Aiko he was attacked by the demons, It isn't her fault he died, he caused his own demise, but there is a chance she would have blamed herself for that and that would lead her heart to shatter and became a broken person."

"So if there is a clear murderer, she won't have to feel guilty." he added after a short pause.

"I think she will realize it, after all, she is an intelligent woman but you will have to take responsibilities for the feelings she will harbor for you Hajime." said Yoh.

After camping for the night since they left in the middle of the day, they arrived back at Fuhren the next day, with Will in tow.

* * *

**Character's Status**

**Name: Yoh Ryugami**

**Age: **17 (23)

**Lvl:** 75 ► 83 - **EXP:** 341/1760 [19%]

**Title: **The Gamer | Novice Druid | Master Summoner | Archmage | Samurai |

**Race:** Human

**Class:** Master Summoner - **Lvl:** 47/50 [85%] | Samurai – **Lvl:** 50/50 [100%] | Archmage - **Lvl:** 41/50 [49%] | Novice Druid –** Lvl: **12/15 [73%]

**Hp:** 12140/12140 - **Regen:** 121.4/min

**Mp:** 8830/7690 - **Regen:** 724/min

**Money:** 120000 ► 200000 credits

**Stats**

**STR:**820 + 64 ► 884

**END:**591 + 16 ► 607

**AGI:**609 + 16 ► 625

**INT:**737 + 16 + 32 + 16 ► 801

**WIS:**660 + 16 + 16 + 32 ► 724

**MAG:**769 + 32 + 16 + 16 ► 833

**LCK:**425

**CHA:**500

**Unused stat point:**204 + 24 ► 228

**Character's Skill**

_**[Summon] **_\- Active - Lvl: 50/50 - EXP: 100% - MP cost: varies per summon - 0/30 Summons -

_**[Instant Movement]**_ \- Active - Lvl:99/100 - EXP: 99%

_**[Creation Magic]**_ \- Active - Lvl: Max - MP cost: varie for each object

Description: A magic which grant control over any object, structure (be it physical or magical) or mineral, allowing the user to shape or transform them in anyway they wish.

_**[Gravity Magic] **_\- Active - Lvl: Max - MP cost: varie for each use

Description: A magic which grant control over the gravity.

**New Items**

**Shodai Kitetsu **\- Legendary

Description: One of the twelve legendary swords called Saijo Ô Wazamono forged by a famous swordsmith named Kitetsu. It is said like all its sibling blades to be cursed, bringing a horrible death to its owner. Possess the [Sharpness] effect and [Bloodthristy] curse.

**Quest completed**

_**[Monster Army]**_\- Normal - Emergency Quest

Description: An army of more than 30000 monsters are heading toward the town where you are currently. You have to defend the town from being destroyed.

**Objective: **

\- Prevent the monster army from destroying the town [O]

\- Capture the mastermind [O]

**Optional Objective:**

\- Kill all the monster [O]

**Rewards:** [Savior] Achievement - 2 Familiar Gacha Ticket - 80000 credits

**Additional Rewards:** [Shodai Kitestu]

* * *

Author's note:

Hello everyone, sorry I didn't post this chapter Sunday but blame my friends who got me to play all weekend, so I didn't have time to write and I also procrastinate a lot last week and I wasn't in the mood to write all time. But enough about my excuses, what did you think about this chapter? Please tell me in the reviews.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review if you have a question, see a mistake somewhere, see a part where I could improve or a suggestion.

Have a nice day/night.


	6. Chapter 6

Answer to reviewers, statements or questions.

**Frescko: **Yes, I have a method to give it to him through it will be more like an evolution of the current samurai class. Maybe for the power, I don't read HxH, I watched the anime a long time ago but not the recent version or read the manga so I need to do some research about it before. As for the Aura from RWBY, maybe don't know how I could introduce it to the story but could be a nice addition. Thanks for the suggestion.

**Leo Saruca:** Thanks for the suggestion. I had fun writing her PoV and a bit of her backstory, I will most probably do it again with some other characters. And glad you liked it.

**Raidentensho:** I think you have your answer to how long Tio will take to want to warm his bed in this chapter. As I said in the first chapter's author's note, Fairy Tail is one of the verse he will visit since there is a magic with a certain side effect I want him to have. Rewards are not really from series he will not go to but most of it are, I am reluctant to have him go to unfinished work, if I don't really like it he will not go there. Other characters from other series will be included in a similar universe or where they can be without being too out of place.

**Edgar717:** Glad you like it, it's not that Yoh forgot all the plot, but like us, he is only a normal human, he forgot some parts of it. Maybe I will fuse IS with Hundred since they are kinda similar, as, for Naruto, he will definitely not go there as I find there is too much fanfic with Naruto but it won't prevent some characters to appear in others verse.

**Don FenrikIvanov:** I'm happy you took your time to read till here. Yes, in this verse Yoh follows the plot because first, he doesn't know what taking actions that are too differents than the canon version will have. Also, the verse's story revolves around the original Mc, even if something is changed it will find means to still end up at the same result (at least it's like that in my fanfic).

**Adypoker:** I don't know if you realized it but his stats rise each time he levels up and his Hp nad Mp too, but for them to rise he need a class where the corresponding stats increase. The 10 stats points on endurance are so at the beginning he felt safer. He does receive point from exercising but in my fanfic the more he trains, the more difficult it will be to gain something. For example, if at first, he needs to train ten minutes to gain one point then a week later he will need to train twenty minutes instead.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely fanfic I make for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various anime, manga, and games.

I don't own any characters from the originals materials so any characters you recognize are not mine, they belong to their respective authors and owners.

"Speech"

'thoughts'

[Activate skill name or magic spell]

_[Activate skill name or magic spell in thoughts]_

**noise***

**gamer system talking**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**{Warning: the first part of this chapter is a flashback and show the PoV of Tio from last chapter.}**

Hello, my name is Tio Klarus daughter of Kharga Klarus the last king of the dragonmen kingdom and Orna Klarus. Approximately three months ago, one of our observers sensed the gods summoning being from another world, over a dozen of them but amongst them, two were particular, one was holdings considerable power and the other felt like he was shrouded in mist his level of power not possible to assess.

Hearing that I remembered Father's last words, his words about someone holding the capabilities to slay our enemy the god Ehit. Resolving myself, I volunteered myself to investigate those summoned being. Grandfather was against at first but I managed to persuade him to let me head to the continent.

I flew for a week without pause, I had to prepare for the trip and also if my targets were too near Ehit's domain, I could be in danger but we managed to sense some of them away from his cursed mountain. Even for me one of the strongest in the tribe, flying for a whole week straight is too much, finally arriving at the northern part of the main continent, I hid in the mountain to take a little nap.

I shouldn't have done it, now I am under the control of a Dark Mage, he is a genius in his craft since he could control not only me but also thousands of monster. His first "orders" for me were to kill a group of other humans who came upon him.

I killed them, all of them, I couldn't stop even though I wanted to cry, to shout to them to run away, I couldn't, they died, though I remember they had one more member. I hope he could run away and warn the town.

The boy who ran away didn't go back to the town he fainted behind a waterfall, where he was found by another group far larger than his last one. I charged a breath, ready to reduce them to ashes. As I fired my attack, water started to make a dome of water to protect them, it didn't even break through the shield.

A young man came forward, drawing a strange sword, it had a single edge and was a little curved. Before I could understand what happened I was forced on the ground by an overwhelming pressure, and I was encased in a large pilar also made of the water from the river. I started breathing more often, look like this pilar can also reduce the volume of air inside.

As I was going to break apart the pillar, the young man from before charged inside and struck me on the head, even with my scales I felt it sting a bit our scales should protect us from all damage, so if he can hurt me it means he is strong. Maybe he is one of the summoned beings we sensed before. I started to charge a breath once more but this time before I could fire it, a golden chain appeared from cracks in space and bound me, shutting my mouth effectively stopping my preparations.

I tried to free myself from those chains, even if I thought it was nice, but I couldn't loosen them. Once more, the young man struck at my head, dazing me for some seconds before I felt I had regained control over my body. It seems like my opponent realized that since he didn't move only staring at me in the eyes, his aqua blue eyes drawing me in their depths.

After not more than ten seconds, he freed me from my bindings, I then thanked him and explained the situation I was in. The boy who fled before didn't believe me but he was stopped by the man who fought me on equal footing, even if I sensed he was serious.

After confirming with another man from his group who wanted to end me with a thick pike of metal, we made our way back to the town, where we warned the officials and started to evacuate the women, children and elderly.

Two hours later when the last peoples evacuated, we returned to the north part of the wall that was erected by the other man from the young man called Yoh-dono's group. We were standing on the top of the wall with some of the inhabitants on the ground waiting for the monsters, they didn't take long to appear but their numbers doubled.

The civilians started to panic but Yoh-dono and his companions gave a speech, even if I didn't understand all of it, I understood enough to learn they were part of the group that was summoned three months ago. Yoh-dono used light magic of a magnitude comparable to my grandfather's flame when he was at his peak.

But my surprises weren't finished, as when just after that he used a chant unknown to me and he summoned sixty dragons all stronger than me, they weren't dragonmen but real dragon, there was also a white wolf, a young man in blue armor, a humanoid owl and a lizard standing on two feet with an armor, they all were stronger than the dragons and he could command them all.

While he charged in the battlefield, I heard others boys mutter that his name fits him perfectly I asked them what did it means and they said "Dragon God", even I had to agree with it, if he could command to dragon this powerful, maybe having him for mate wouldn't be so bad, he passed the courtship ritual after all, and fit the criteria I fixed for my husband. Wait what I am thinking, it's not the right time, for now, I should help and send magic to the monsters and defend the town since the boy, Will said he would forgive me if I helped protect the town. Even he didn't say that I would have after all I can't stand to see innocent being massacred, just like my peoples were.

Seeing him, slay monster after monster, was beautiful, I don't know if the word fit but it's the only one I could think of. His strikes were like a dance flowing one after another, never letting the monster come too close to him while the two servants were also rampaging nearby covering his back as he covered theirs.

When he caught the Dark Mage and brought him back he used a fire spell this time and I shouldn't have been surprised that the flame generated was hotter, so much hotter than grandfathers. When the Dark Mage took a petite woman hostage, he was struck from behind by a member of the Demon Race who targeted the woman. The Dark Mage couldn't be saved, so why did they act like he could and took the blame for his "murder".

It was only when we were in the car Brise, that I learned why they did that. Yoh-dono didn't seem to mind me giving him a lap pillow. Is this how Mother felt when she took care of Father? I could become addicted to it.

When I was sure he was really asleep, I asked questions to Shea a member of the rabbitmen, about Yoh since I was curious, I learned he already had a lover. I would lie if I said I didn't feel a strange sensation of loss in my heart, but strong men tend to attract a lot of women, so maybe I have my chance.

I can definitively say, that Yoh Ryugami-dono is truly a fascinating and mysterious man.

**{Back to the continuation of the story, please tell me in the reviews what you thought of that and if you want me to do the same for other events.}**

When the group arrived at the gate of Furhen, they caused quite the commotions with Brise since it was an unknown for the peoples of Tortus. Hajime, Yue, and Shea stood on the car's bonnet and waited for their turn to enter. While waiting they talked how what they did will garner them the Church attention, since they rampaged at Ur so they didn't need to hide their power as much. After Hajime's harem comedy when a gaudy man tried to touch Shea, they were let in Fuhren.

Later in the reception room of the adventurer's guild, Hajime and Yoh were once more in front of Ilwa who was fusing over Will's wellbeing. After Will made his intention to stop being an adventurer known he left to go back to his mother, once Will went outside, Ilwa looked at Hajime and Yoh and he deeply bowed.

Giving them their rewards, with Tio's share as a bonus and a promotion to the highest rank, gold rank, they bid goodbye to a still shocked Ilwa since he saw the status of the girls. Since Ilwa provided them with the best rooms in the best hotel in Fuhren, they took a rest there, where they were visited by Will and his parents who formally thanked them. The count promised them his support against the Church when they learned of the truth.

The group was relaxing in the big VIP suite, Yoh was looking over the city from the terrace while Hajime had his head on Yue's lap and Shea sitting near his feet. Since Hajime promised Shea a date for a good job done and they decided to take the rest of the day off, he took her to the sightseeing ward, while Tio and Yue had gone shopping. Yoh decided to also tour the city, going in the sightseeing ward but making sure to stay as far away from Hajime as possible thanks to his detection skill, he visited a lot of different place like an aquarium with differents marine lifeform not seen on Earth, a theater where a play about a man and woman from enemy country fell in love with each other and had to hide their relationship, seeing this play Yoh wondered why there were a Romeo and Juliet play in another world, seems like those themes are popular even in parallel worlds. He also visited a flower garden with colorful flowers, a big maze made from a tall hedge.

After sightseeing to his heart content, Yoh was strolling the main street eating some meat on a skewer when his senses picked up a weak presence underneath him. He then remembered that a young Dagon, a type of aquatic demihuman that lives in the western sea in the coastal city of Erisen where they provide 70% of the seafood consumed on the continent, was abducted and was going to be sold as a slave but managed to escape by diving in the sewer.

Quickly going to an alley Yoh used transmute to make a hole and jumped down, seeing the drifting form of a child Yoh caught her with a transmuted lattice that was set diagonally moving the child near him. Getting out, Yoh found Hajime and Shea who also sensed the presence of the weakened child. Without a word, Hajime transmuted a bathtub and Yoh filled it with warm water. Delicately placing the child inside the tub after removing her rags, Yoh started to gently wash her, feelings a soothing warmth and gentle hands the young girl stirred awake and looked at Yoh without a word.

"Hello, My name is Yoh, what is yours?" asked Yoh in a gentle tone.

"Myu nano." she replied in a whisper, being cautious of the human in front of her even if he saved her, she didn't have a good experience with humans after all.

Once he finished washing her and was drying her with a towel he took out of his Inventory Yoh asked Hajime and Shea if they could go and buy some clothes for her while he gave her something to eat. After the two other left, he gave her a skewered meat since her gaze never left it even when he moved it from side to side, chuckling at the cute actions, he made her eat slowly.

After five minutes they came back with a simple milk-white one-piece dress with leather sandal and underwear. Dressing her gently Yoh introduced his two companions to Myu.

"The girl is Shea, and the scowling guy there is Hajime, they are my friends and won't do anything to you ok."

Myu nodded but still stayed in his arms snuggling a bit deeper still afraid of strangers even if she warmed up a bit to Yoh, while the three of them talk about what they will do with her, without hearing her situation beforehand they couldn't make a decision so they asked her what happened. After hearing everything Hajime said they should let the authorities deal with the situation, though Yoh knew that his logic was sound, he couldn't abandon the cute five years old girl alone, the same applied to Shea. Hearing Hajime says they should let her at the security office, Myu clung harder to Yoh and said.

"No! Myu is fine with onii-chan and onee-chan, Myu wants to stay together nano." and she started to flail around.

"Shh, shh everything going to be ok, we won't leave you don't worry." soothed Yoh rubbing her little back.

And in a vote, it was decided that they would keep Myu with them and see with the guild if there was a mean to contact Erisen and say they found the missing child from the Dagon race but while on their way to the adventurer's guild, they were attacked by thugs, leaving Myu to Shea, Yoh and Hajime took out the thugs with nonlethal force, after all a child was watching. Seeing them fight like that Myu had stars in her eyes, getting back in Yoh's arms she stared at his face without blinking all the way to the guild where they asked for a meeting with Ilwa who quickly accepted to receive them.

"Not even a whole day since you are back and you already cause trouble." was Ilwa first sentence when he entered the room.

"It's not our fault, troubles always come to find us first." replied Yoh with Myu on his lap and munching on a cookie.

Looking at the Dagon child on Yoh's lap Ilwa sighed.

"I think I get the picture. So what do you want me to do?" he asked

"Hmm, can you contact Erisen and asked them if a child from the Dagon race has gone missing recently? And also when coming here we were attacked, most probably by a group from the underworld, so I think we will take care of them since they became our enemies." said Hajime.

"If that's the case, I can make it an official request on my part for you to clean the city of the underworld as well to have you bring back the child to Erisen." mused Ilwa before scribbling on a piece of paper an employe of the guild took to process the demand.

"Will Papa, onii-chan, and onee-chan bring Myu home nano?" spoke Myu for the first time since arriving in the room stunning everyone in the room.

"Wait a second Myu, who are you calling Papa?" asked Yoh.

Myu replied while pointing at Yoh and looking at him with her big clear green eyes.

"Papa is Papa nano."

"Why, why are you calling me Papa?"

"You know Myu doesn't have a Papa... He had gone to where the Gods are before Myu was born... Everyone has theirs but only Myu doesn't... That's why you are Myu's Papa nano."

"I'm too young to be a father you know, also I really want to retort to your that's why... but do as you wish." replied Yoh with a sigh, hearing that Myu hugged him tightly.

After having Tio look after her, Yoh, Hajime, Yue, and Shea separated to clean Fuhren of one of their underworld crime syndicate. Bursting through several hideouts and killing tens of goons, they finally had taken hold of the location of the auction house where Myu was kept before. Leaving behind blazing buildings, Yoh made his way to the auction, sneaking inside was easy since the grunts were in a panic after receiving the news of several of their hideout being attacked.

Leaving Hajime and Yue to free the others kids, Yoh searched for the boss of Freidhof, the largest slave-trading ring in Fuhren who earned the ire of Hajime's group for targeting their female companions and abducting Myu. Yoh found him in one of the innermost room, seated on an expensive chair, wearing a white coat with fur at the neck and wrist, a gaudy golden necklace, a wine red shirt, and black pants, the man named Hansen actual leader of Freidhof was waiting for him.

"Tch, it's you brat, a member of the group where some commodities on the list are. Surrender, and don't worry we will take good care of the three girls in your party after all their appearance are first class. Gahahahah." said Hansen making his underling laughed along with him before only his laughter could be heard in the room with sound echoing around like a wet rag hitting the floor.

Looking around the crime lord froze in fear, all his underling were cut in pieces, their blood dying the floor red, slowly turning his head toward the other person alive apart from him, he saw Yoh removing his hand from the handle of his blade. Slowly Yoh made his way to the trembling criminal he only stopped when he was two-step away from him, looking down at him with cold eyes.

"P-Please. Spare me! You can take as much money as you want! I swear I won't involve myself with you and your group ever again! So plea..." started to plead before his head spun in the air falling on his lap with an expression of pure terror.

Without a word, Yoh left placing some explosives he received from Hajime beforehand along the way. When he was outside he was joined by Tio with Myu in her arms, Myu immediately wanted to go back to Yoh's embrace so she stuck out her little arms with puppy eyes.

"Ready for a little firework, Myu?" he asked while taking her from Tio and making sure she was comfortable, Myu only tilted her head since she didn't understand the foreign word. After making sure Hajime and Yue weren't inside anymore and all the children were safe, he detonated the explosive.

"Firework, scary." said the little girl burying her face in his chest, Yoh just laughed it off and patted her small back to soothe her.

Returning to Ilwa's office, they saw the older man had aged several years in only a couple of hours. Seeing them enter he started to complain.

"Collapsed building, numbered twenty-two. Partially destroyed ones numbered twenty-four. Completely annihilated building numbered five. Death of ninety-five members of Freidhof confirmed. Disabled, forty-four. Seriously injured, numbered twenty- eight and finally, one hundred nineteen people are missing. Well, do you have anything to say?"

"All according to keikaku(the plan). There's neither regret or a thing to reflect on." said Hajime, who made Ilwa sigh in exasperation before turning to Yoh who was feeding Myu some cake.

"I won't deny that you overdid it, however, you did us a great service by destroying completely one of the three biggest underground organization, for that I am grateful. But with the power vacuum, it will leave, we will need to work with the Security Bureau."

"It's only because they attacked us first..." replied Hajime.

"How did it come to their total annihilation in just half a day?" said bitterly Ilwa.

"People will only truly fight for what is right. And there is only one thing that truly right in this world! The one true, unchanging righteousness in the world is... "CUTENESS"! Cuteness makes right! All our needs, desires, and instincts seek cuteness, and it is for cuteness that we will give everything we have! That's just the way men are!" replied Yoh, Hajime looked at him with a deadpan and though 'Did he just quote Sora from No Game No Life?'.

"If you want, you can make use of our name, since we gave the criminals such a grand warning. They will think twice before meddling with us .Also if they know the Branch Head hired gold ranks to bring them down, you will have more leeway to act." he added while cleaning some cream from Myu's face.

Hearing that Ilwa's stomach which was plagued with aches since he had to deal with this group of common sense breaking monster, suddenly felt lighter having them as a deterrence will have the rate of criminals acts fall to a more manageable level.

"Now onto the young Dagon's case. We contacted several guild branches and the one in Erisen, they were warned of her finding and it was made an official quest. Also, could you deliver this on your way, it's for Horaud's branch." declared Ilwa before handing Yoh a letter sealed with the Adventurer's guild crest.

After accepting, the group came back to their room, Hajime and Yue, Shea and Tio and Yoh with Myu. Normally Myu should have slept with Shea and Tio but she refused to leave Yoh's side so he had to do with an addition in his bed. At first, Myu clung to his side but during the night she moved on top of his stomach with her head on his chest. Yoh also had another visitor during the night, Tio in a black negligee wormed her way inside his blankets. The next morning Yoh woke up to a head full of emerald blonde hair and his right arm being numb.

After waking up, washing up a bit, even though Myu was still half asleep, and eating breakfast the group left for Horaud to deliver the letter before going to the Dukedom of Ankaji, the nearest settlement from the Gruen Volcano.

The group was walking along the main street of Horaud while making small talks for the girls, Yoh had Myu on his shoulders and Hajime was looking around with a nostalgic gaze. Quickly arriving at the guild Hajime flanked by Yue and Shea entered inside first drawing all the gaze to them, Yoh and Tio entered after but didn't have that much attention since the newcomers had all of it.

Going to a counter, they were greeted by a beautiful woman, it was Luna the receptionist Yoh interacted the most when he stayed here two months ago. She greeted them before noticing Yoh holding the hand of a child.

"Ah Yoh-sama welcome back, and who is this cutie here?" she asked with a calculating gaze that frightened Myu.

"Papa, scary." she said hiding behind his legs. Her words made the guild silent, every single woman didn't want to believe what they just heard. The child hiding behind their [Silent Black Prince] had called him "Papa" and judging by the voice it was a girl so it means that he was already married.

With bloodshot eyes, they all looked at the person next to him and saw a beautiful woman calmly looking back at them. With a smirk Tio grabbed Yoh's arm and pressed it between her twin peaks, the females onlooker were cursing at this lucky vixen, while the male ones were rejoicing and cursing, rejoicing because they had better chance to score with a woman now and cursed because Yoh got the best looking woman they ever saw.

Sighing Yoh said. "I and my party have something to deliver to Loa-san." breaking Luna from her frozen state after shot an envious glare to Tio she said.

"I will inform the Branch Head immediately."

"There's no need, I'm here. Through I should say I'm surprised you settled with someone. Follow me, please." said a deep voice belonging to Loa Bawavis the branch head of Horaud.

When they entered Loa's office, they saw a young man nervously pacing around the room. When he saw Loa coming back from the commotion that happened he was about to say something but it died down quickly when his gaze landed on the next person to enter.

"Ryugami? What are you doing here? Who are those? Wait, I don't have time for that, I need your help, please. The others are in danger, while we were on the 89th floor, we were ambushed by a member of the demon race and she killed almost every knight and wounded some of us." frantically said without a pause the young man, who was the assassin Endou Kousuke one of Hajime and Yoh classmate.

"Wait Endou, calm down. They are Nagumo Hajime, his first lover Yue, his second lover Shea and this is Tio." he said

"This one is Yoh-dono lover candidate." added Tio, which earned her a raised eyebrow from Yoh.

Endou was tilting his head confused, before begging Yoh once again to come to help him save the other.

After several minutes of trying to calm Endou to keep a coherent conversation, they managed to have him take a seat and take a deep breath while recounting what happened. Hearing it too Loa, issued a request to Yoh's group.

Yoh was torn, on one side he wanted to help them, on the other he didn't want to leave Myu alone, but since Tio wasn't the pervert she was from canon, maybe he could have her take care of her for the time he will take to rescue the Hero's group.

Hajime was deep in thought, Shirasaki, the only person outside of Yoh and his parents who didn't scorn him because of his policies of "Hobbies first, the rest second." was in danger, and she was down there because she kept searching for him because she believed he had survived. Unbeknown to him, Kaori had made a little place in his heart, just like Shea had done before her. Seems like Yoh's presence changed a bit more than the plot but also Hajime mindset, he was more accepting of others and not as mistrusting. He was still ruthless to his enemies, but he was gentler to his companions and those who didn't show him enmity.

"Ok, we will accept, but I need two things from you. First I want a room where Tio and Myu can stay while we go and second I want you to not tell the church what you will learn about us." said Yoh, with Hajime looking at him for some seconds before nodding his head, showing his approval.

"Ok, consider it done." immediately replied Loa.

"Endou, on which floor were you attacked? I can teleport us to that floor if there is one of my marks." asked Yoh, surprising everyone.

"Humm, we were attacked on the 90th floor but we retreated to the 89th so they should still be there." replied Endou.

"Hmm, my last mark was on the 100th and the one before was on the 85th so let's go to the 85th floor. Grab on me." said Yoh after feeling his mark that were still active only the ones on the floor he said and the one in Oscar's hideout were still active in this part since he made them more delicately than other who faded (A.N: I know that the mark of the Flying Thunder God Technique shouldn't fade but if Yoh could mark everywhere he want there wouldn't be any point in exploring the world, he will mark some important places but that's all the other marks are temporary).

Arriving near the stairs to the 86th floor, the group made haste toward the Hero's party. Killing any monster coming at them. When they arrived at the 88th floor, they sensed a large amount of magic, most likely coming from Kouki, it was large enough to take care of the Demon race who attacked them, but soon after they felt it disappear and the Demon race presence was still alive.

Placing the pile bunker where they sensed the magic power coming from, Hajime sent an overcharged pike through the floor, obliterating a monster that was just beneath him, jumping through the hole, Hajime saw Shizuku and Kaori hugging with their eyes shut.

"Yo, you're still as close as usual, you two." was the first thing Hajime said.

"Eh, you sure they don't swing that way?" teased Yoh dropping next to Hajime without a sound other than his voice.

"Hajime-kun!" even though he had changed a lot, Kaori could still tell it was Hajime, love really work in a mysterious way.

"Eh!? Eh!? Hajime-kun? Wait you mean Nagumo? Is he really the Nagumo we know? And Yoh you are here too?"

"Calm down, aren't calm, cool and collected your main qualities? Yaegashi-san." said Yoh with a smirk as Shizuku blushed when she realized she lost her cool and called him with his first name.

After they dropped Yue, and Shea that Hajime caught each in a princess carry. The last one to come down was Endou who faceplanted on the floor breaking the tense atmosphere. After explaining a bit the situation the Hero's party was shocked, after all, the incompetent they thought was dead, survived and become strong.

With Yue protecting the Hero's party and Shea tending to Meld's injury, Yoh and Hajime started a little game of who will kill the most monsters. Yoh drew his [Shodai Kitetsu], the sword looked exactly like the [Sandai Kitetsu] but instead of having a red sheat and handle, it was a royal blue, and started to kill the cats monster and chimera leaving only halve.

Hajime was shooting at a turtle-like monster, with each shot, its shell cracked more. He also didn't miss the monster trying the sneak up on him, grabbing one of them by its neck he slammed it down hard enough to make its head explode like a ripe watermelon.

Seeing the monster given to her by her superior die one after another, the Demon woman couldn't keep her calm and cast a spell toward Yoh. The students tried to warn him but they were too late as the spell struck causing an explosion. An expression of glee was present on her face when the spell hit him, but it soon changed to confusion then to horror as the silhouette of Yoh was discernible from the smoke and he came out unscathed.

Dusting his shoulder he looked at the demon woman with a bored expression.

"Was that all you had or were you holding back?" he asked.

Not understanding, how he could not be injured from one of her most powerful spell head-on, she managed to dodge a bullet leaving only a scratch on her cheek. She was about to command her raven monster to heal her when she felt more blood than what was flowing out of her wound on her cheek. Turning her head to her shoulder, she saw only the talon of the bird still smoking from being pulverized.

Her monsters that weren't slaughtered by those two monsters couldn't do anything against their other companions.

"Really Yue, you are using experimental magic, now?" asked Yoh incredulously.

"Nn, I wanted to train it, it was the perfect opportunity." she replied finally deactivating her [Sapphire Serpent] a composite magic of [Azure Blue] with gravity magic, taking the form of a dragon made of blue flames.

The demon woman fell to her knee before those monsters might, she couldn't win. Even if she tried to run away, they would catch her almost immediately.

"I won, I killed forty-nine. Hajime, you will have to maintain my whole equipements for a month. Still, the monsters were almost at the level of the ones in the true labyrinth." said Yoh coming closer to the demon woman, his sword still unsheathed.

"Tch, I killed only forty-eight. Hmph, they don't even come close, if they were used in the Abyss, they wouldn't last more than five seconds." Hajime grumbled.

Hearing their words the demon woman understood from where their strength came, they also were labyrinth conquerors. She didn't stand a chance since the start did she. Resigning herself to her fate, she hangs her head down.

Hajime and Yoh stopped near her and started to question her, but as she wouldn't give any information, she just said.

"Do it, kill me, I won't give you any information. But be warned my fiance will avenge me."

"As you wish then." replied Hajime before pulling the trigger of Donner. The demon woman's head jerked back before her body collapsed.

Yoh planted a delayed spell, that will activate when the corpse is moved and will make it explode. He didn't do anything since, Eri betrayal was an important part of the plot, the same goes with the siege of Heiligh by the demons.

Kouki seeing them kill a "defenseless" woman was enraged but before he could start to rage, Shizuku approached them and bowed.

"Thank you very much Nagumo-kun, Ryugami-kun, for saving us." she said.

"Wha, Shizuku! Why are you thanking them, they killed a defenseless woman in cold blood. They have to explain why they killed her because if they don't I won't take them back with us." yelled Kouki.

"Ahahahahahah, this is the best joke I ever heard." laughed Yoh when he heard Kouki who turned toward him and glared.

"This isn't a joke, why did you kill her, she didn't pose a threat anymore." the "hero" said.

"Ah, you really are a pain in the ass to deal with. Tell me between your friends and a total stranger who would you prioritize the safety of?" sighed Yoh before asking him.

"What is the relation between that and what you did? I don't understand but if I had to choose, I will naturally help everybody." replied Kouki due to his flawed sense of justice.

"That is the problem with you, you want to save everyone, even your enemies who tried to kill all of you, your friends included. Me, I prefer to save the ones close to me and let a stranger die if it means they are safe from harm. We wouldn't have to intervene if you didn't fuck up at the last minute." stated Yoh, making Kouki's eye widen in disbelief.

"Your vision is flawed in that for you everybody has good in them, but let me tell you something that your parents or anybody who taught you the crap you believe in didn't. Some people revel in the suffering of others just because they can, or want. Not everybody is good, maybe you will learn that the hard way." he added

During Yoh's preaching to Kouki, Hajime checked on Meld who was saved thanks to the Ambrosia. Yoh and Hajime both were indebted to him since he looked after them and train them. After that Kaori approached Hajime started to let tears of relief at his survival. Yue and Shea were wary since it seems like they had a new rival.

Yoh looked at that with a small smile, when Kaori calmed down he had everybody come near him so they could teleport to the floor where the knight guarded the teleportation circle. After fetching the surviving ones Yoh teleported once more to the first floor.

Leaving the dark labyrinth the students where relieved, with some falling on their butt other looking at the sky with happiness, they just had experienced a really grave situation. They heard small footsteps coming toward them, Yoh knowing it would be Myu turned to where she came and caught the small rocket who was about to ram in his stomach.

"Hehehe, welcome back Papa." laughed the little girl while nuzzling her face in his neck.

The classmate were shocked at that revelation, one of their classmates disappear for only two months and when they saw him again, a little girl is calling him Papa while he is carrying her in his arms, they made the perfect image of a father and his daughter.

"Hmm, where is Tio, shouldn't she be with you?" he asked but before Myu could answer, Tio came to them.

"I am here Yoh-dono. I had to teach a few uncouth people a lesson, I didn't want Myu to see a ghastly spectacle but I kept her in view." she told Yoh.

"Ok it couldn't be helped then, where are the suicide candidate?"

"It has been settled, do not worry about it."

Before they could continue, a group of burly men approached them, they were wearing dirty and worn out leather armors with some metal parts. They looked exactly like what you would expect a mercenary to wear during the middle age.

"Boss, it's her who beat the others." said a man who resembled a weasel.

"Oh, not bad. Just what do you think, reducing our comrades in such a sorry state. Do you think you could go without an apology?" said the leader of the group while looking up and down Tio with a lecherous gaze.

"Boss look there are other as well, hmm they look nice. We should take them for ourselves hahaha." said another one when he noticed Yue and Shea next to Hajime and Yoh.

Hearing them starting to tell what they will do to three women, Yoh and Hajime snapped. Giving Myu back to Tio, Yoh unsheathed his sword and waved it. The mercenary seeing nothing happen laughed at him and jeered.

"Ahahah, do you need me to teach you how to use the sword boy? Ahhhhh, my arm. Fuck it hurts, kill those bastards and take the bitches." taunted the leader before his right arm fall to the ground sending blood everywhere.

Obeying the orders they received the mercenary tried to attack Yoh, but Hajime shot them with rubber bullets. Lining them all on their knee, Hajime shot the symbol of their virility meticulously making the male onlooker to cover their nether region with a pale face.

After Kaori's confession and some chaos that ensued, the group was once more on the road toward the Gruen Volcano with Hajime driving, Yue and Shea next to him, Kaori behind them and Tio sitting next to Yoh who had Myu on his lap and was taking a nap.

The trip took them a month and a half but they managed to reach the Dukedom of Ankaji not without some problem. When they traveled in the desert for two days, they found a man being surrounded by a group of Sandworms. The man was wearing a white traveling coat with a scarf to protect his body from the sand, he seemed weakened and was just laying on the ground unmoving. After rescuing him and healing him, they learned that the same disease he was infected with was spreading in the whole Dukedom of Ankaji.

The disease made the mana contained inside the body go haywire and not being able to emit magic outside the body. This caused several symptoms such as fever, hazy consciousness, pain, rupturing of the blood vessels and hemorrhage if it wasn't treated quickly it would lead to the patient's death.

Listening to him the group decided to help and solve the problem since they had to go and restock some of their supplies there. Four hours later they were in front of giants white walls with pillars of light at regular intervals creating a protective bubble. When they arrived at the gate, that was at a higher elevation than the rest of the city, they learned the man saved was the son of Ankaji's Duke, Bize Feuward Zengen only member of the royal family to not be infected with the disease. Since they were accompanying the heir of their ruler, the group was allowed to enter the city easily.

They separated into two groups with Yoh, Tio, Kaori, and Myu going to treat the patient and Hajime, Yue and Shea going to secure their water source. When they arrived at where the sick where quarantined, Tio stood by the side with Myu to make sure she doesn't get infected and also she doesn't get in the way. Yoh created large blocks of ice to cool the room a bit and going from patient to patient giving them water he conjured, he also summoned some [Aurora Wing] and [Goblin Shaman] to help heal. It took them five hours but they managed to save everybody, when they reunited with Hajime's group they learned that a slime was responsible for the infection, it was dealt with but the water from the oasis was still contaminated so they had created another one, that should sustain them until the oasis is purified.

The Lord of Ankaji overjoyed with the miracle they made invited them to stay in his castle and share a meal with them. During the dinner, they explained they came here to conquer Gruen Grand Volcano, and Yoh asked if they could take care of Myu while they did so. Naturally, Myu didn't want and caused a tantrum, Yoh had to promise her he would buy her what she wanted the next time they did shopping for her to comply. This raised a wry smile from his party since he started to act more and more like a doting father and the next day they left to the Grand Gruen Volcano.

* * *

**Character's Status**

**Name: Yoh Ryugami**

**Age:** 17 (23)

**Lvl:** 83 ► 89 - **EXP:** 249/1880 [13%]

**Title:** The Gamer | Novice Druid ► Nature's Envoy | Master Summoner | Archmage | Samurai |

**Race:** Human

**Class: **Master Summoner -** Lvl: **50/50 [100%] | Samurai – **Lvl: **50/50 [100%] | Archmage - **Lvl: **47/50 [14%] | Novice Druid ► Druid – **Lvl:** 18/30 [16%]

**Hp: **12380/12380 - **Regen: **123.8/min

**Mp: **8810/8810 -** Regen:** 881/min

**Money:** 200000 credits

**Stats**

**STR:**884 + 48 ► 932

**END:**607 + 12 ► 619

**AGI:**625 + 12 ► 637

**INT:**801 + 12 + 24 + 12 ► 849

**WIS:**724 + 12 + 12 + 24 ► 772

**MAG:**833 + 24 + 12 + 12 ► 881

**LCK:**425

**CHA:**500

**Unused stat point:**228 + 18 ► 246

**Character's Skill**

_**[Water Swallow style]**_ \- Passive - Mastery: 99%

_**[ID Create] **_\- Active - Lvl:43/100 EXP: 6%

**Current dungeon available:**

\- Empty

\- Zombies

\- Demon's den

\- Void rift

\- Snake's Shrine *new*

\- Ghoul's Rhapsody *new*

\- Next dungeon available at level 50

**Character's Title**

[Novice Druid] ► [Nature's Envoy]: +30% DMG to your spell when in a forest

* * *

Author's note:

Hello everyone, hope you are all well, I will say it now I am not in the mood to write the story as much as I was at first. No, I won't drop this story as I still enjoy to write it but not spend as much time as I did at first so for some time there will be only one chapter per week on Thursday.

Now onto others things, what did you think about the little PoV I did at the beginnings? Do you want more of them?

Also, I will say it now, I had an idea and I would love if you could send me in PM some characters you created as gamers (if you are interested) and I will have them come into the story in an arc that wouldn't be in any verse.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review if you have a question, see a mistake somewhere, see a part where I could improve or a suggestion.

Have a nice day/night.


	7. Rewrite Notice

Hello everyone, as the title said, I have something to announce. I will rewrite completely this story.

I found out why I didn't take as much pleasure to write as at the start. It's because I find my story boring, as some of you said in the reviews it is a copy-paste of the originals with my OC as a sidekick to Hajime.

I will admit I didn't plan enough how I wanted the story to be so I will take some time to plan better for the Arifureta verse and will do for most of the other verse but one at a time. I won't throw away your suggestion and some will be implemented earlier than what I originally intended. The first Verse will still be Arifureta but the flow I hope will change. So it may take a while before a new chapter come out.

I will let the chapters that are already up as-is for now and will publish a new story with the rewritten chapter. You will be notified when I do because I will publish a new chapter on this one. Once the new Story is up I will delete this story after two days.

I'm sorry, but I don't think I can continue this story as is without dropping it after a while.

Here is the Verse I want to do in my story:

-Arifureta

-Fairy Tail

-Campione

-Hundred

-Highschool DxD

-Danmachi

-Overlord

-Undefeated Bahamut

More may be added but I will have to first think about those.

Hope to see you all soon.


End file.
